Harry Potter et l'ultime bataille
by Izzie
Summary: Harry rentre en cinquième. au programme: nouvelles amitiés, nouvelles amours, retrouvailles et surtout, nouvelles aventures! HHr et bientôt d'autre, mais ne gâchons par le suspense ! slash!
1. nuit d'été

Chapitre 1

C'était une chaude nuit d'été et tout était calme à Privet Drive.

Tout le monde dormait. Sauf une personne.

En effet, on pouvait voir depuis la rue, une faible lueur vacillante émaner d'une chambre du numéro quatre qui permettait d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un adolescent penché sur un bureau.

Il écrivait.

Cet adolescent aurait pu paraître normal à quiconque le croiserait, par hasard, dans une rue, mais il était loin de l'être car, hormis le fait qu'il soit entrain d'écrire sur un parchemin à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il était sorcier.

Et oui, un sorcier.

Mais pas n'importe quel sorcier, non, un des sorciers les plus célèbres dans le monde entier.

Et s'il était connu, il y avait une bonne raison :

Quand il était âgé d'environs un an, sa famille s'était faite attaquée par Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, celui dont personne n'ose prononcer le nom.

Ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avaient été assassinés cette nuit-là, d'un seul sortilège.

L'Avada Kedavra.

Le sortilège de la mort immédiate.

Mais quand Voldemort s'en est pris à Harry, le sortilège n'avait pas marché.

Il s'était retourné contre son expéditeur, et avait réduit le puissant mage à l'état d'esprit.

De cette attaque, Harry ne garde aucune séquelle, sauf une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ainsi que d'horribles cauchemars.

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne dormait pas en ce moment.

Car, depuis la résurrection de Voldemort, dont il avait été le principal moins de deux mois plus tôt, ses cauchemars revenait le hanter à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Soit il revoyait la mort de ses parents, soit celle de Cédric qui avait été exécuté sous ses yeux en juin dernier ou soit la renaissance de son pire ennemi.

Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison au travail nocturne d'Harry :

La nuit était le seul moment où il avait la possibilité de faire ses devoirs de vacances.

Des devoirs sur la magie, bien entendu, car comme tous sorcier, Harry se devait d'aller dans une école de sorcellerie. 

Lui, allait à Poudlard, l'école anglaise.

Mais vous vous demandez certainement pour quelle raison Harry ne pouvait faire ses leçons que durant la nuit ?

Et bien c'est simple, les Moldus (c'est comme ceci que les sorciers appellent les personnes totalement dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques) chez qui il habitait, c'est-à-dire son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, détestait tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à la sorcellerie.

Sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, avait depuis qu'elle avait appris que Lily était une sorcière toujours détester cette dernière. Elle la considérait comme un monstre et elle et son mari avait toujours, pour cette raison, détesté et maltraité Harry.

Il lui avait aussi caché la vérité en lui racontant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

Ce n'est que depuis qu'il a onze ans que Harry connaît sa véritable nature.

Il l'a appris de la bouche de Hagrid, un demi-géant travaillant à Poudlard qui est venu le chercher cette année là pour l'emmener pour la première fois de sa vie à la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie où il s'est fait les deux premiers vrais amis qu'il ait eu :

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ron descend d'une famille de sorciers, il a les cheveux roux, une caractéristique de la famille Weasley et a cinq frère plus âgé que lui et une jeune sœur.

Hermione, quant à elle, à des parents Moldus, c'est une élève très brillante, très travailleuse qui au début ne s'entendait pas du tout bien avec les deux garçons, mais une fois que ceux-ci lui eurent sauvé la vie au péril de la leur, et qu'elle ait pris toute la faute sur elle quand les professeur leur avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, ils sont devenus tout les trois inséparables.

Donc, depuis que Harry sait qu'il est un sorcier, son oncle et sa tante l'enferme durant toute les vacances, pour ne pas que les gens apprennent son anormalité, allant même jusque à raconter aux autres que le jeune garçon va dans une école pour délinquants récidivistes.

Et il n'est pas question de parler de tout ce qui rapport à la magie sous leur toit et s'ils apprenaient que Harry profitait de leur sommeil pour travailler une grande partie de la nuit avec des grimoires et des rouleaux de parchemins, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il serait très sévèrement puni.

Et le comble pour lui, c'est qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les remettre à leur place car toute pratique de la magie en-dehors de Poudlard était totalement interdite sous peine d'être renvoyé du collège, du moins tant qu'il était un sorcier de premier cycle. 

C'est pour ça que seule la flamme vacillante d'une bougie éclairait d'une douce lumière la pièce.

Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque et évitait de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait réveiller les Dursley.

Il mettait finissait d'écrire son devoir lorsque un léger « toc toc » retentit en direction de sa fenêtre.

Il se retourna et vit que quatre chouettes voletait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment pour ouvrir la fenêtre avant que le bruit ne réveille ses tuteurs.

Les chouettes entrèrent et Harry reconnu son propre animal qu'il avait appelé Hedwige, coquecigrue dit coq et Errol qui appartenait respectivement à Ron et Percy Weasley.

La dernière, il ne la connaissait pas, mais son pelage était couleur crème.

Chacune portait une lettre et un paquet, chacun de taille différente.

Il décida de d'abord ouvrir la lettre que portait la chouette qu'il voyait pour la première fois et détacha donc, avec précaution, l'enveloppe de la patte du volatile.

Dès qu'il eu ouvert la lettre, il put, à son écriture soignée, reconnaître son expéditeur, ou plutôt expéditrice car elle ne venait de nul autre personne que d'Hermione.

Hermione.

Depuis le début des vacances, il ne cessait de penser à elle et comme à chaque, une étrange torsion se fit sentir dans son estomac.

Il savait très bien que depuis quelque temps déjà, ses sentiments envers la jeune femme avait changés.

Petit à petit, ils étaient passés de l'amitié à quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, de beaucoup plus sérieux.

L'amour.

Oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était amoureux d'elle.

Et il avait vraiment peur, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à elle pour l'atteindre, lui.

Il arrêta de penser à des choses sinistres et revint à la réalité et regarda à nouveau la lettre de sa meilleure amie.

Il commença sa lecture :

_Cher Harry,_

Joyeux anniversaire, tout d'abord ! J'espère que tu va bien et que tu ne fais plus de cauchemars.

_Si c'est encore le cas, prévient Dumbledore ou Sirius._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur que Voldemort vienne s'en prendre à toi chez les moldus car il ne saurait pas te protéger._

_Mais je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien car Dumbledore doit te protéger à distance._

_En tout cas, envoie-moi vite de tes nouvelles et aussi de celle de Sirius, si tu en as bien sûr. J'espère qu'il va bien, lui aussi._

_On se reverra sûrement bientôt parce que je suppose que Ron va (ou t'a) t'invité à passer la fin des vacances chez lui._

_                                                        Bon, prend bien soin de toi_

_                                                                                Je t'embrasse_

_                                                                                        Hermione_

_PS : Tu as vu, je me suis acheté une chouette, elle s'appelle Vénus, comme la déesse grecque de la lumière et de la beauté._

Harry reposa la lettre de son amie, très surpris de ses salutations, « Je t'embrasse », jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche dans ses propos, d'habitude c'était toujours « bonne salutation » ou encore « Amitié ».

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui ?

Il arrêta de se faire des illusions, elle était tout simplement inquiète pour lui.

Il arrêta de s'interroger pour s'intéresser au cadeau que son amie lui avait envoyé.

Il défit précautionneusement le papier d'emballage du paquet et découvrit un médaillon qui se balançait au bout d'une chaîne en or.

Sur le devant de la médaille, un phœnix était gravé et sur le derrière, il y avait une inscription.

Un mot.

« Expelliarmus »

ce mot, Harry le connaissait bien, c'était la formule d'un sortilège.

Plus précisément, le sortilège désarmement.

Mais quel rapport entre le sortilège et ce médaillon ?

Harry ce le demandait.

Mais à première vue, Hermione avait bien pensé qu'il s'interrogerai car elle lui avait laisser une note sur lequel elle expliquait tout :

« _Quand on le porte, ce collier protège du sortilège de désarmement, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile_ ».

Harry sourit en mettant le collier autour de son cou.

Au moins, comme ça, il ne risquera pas de se retrouver sans baguette devant un mangemort où même Voldemort.

Il dirigea ensuite son attention sur Hedwige

Il était prêt à parier qu'elle lui apportait une lettre de Sirius Black, son parrain qui était toujours rechercher par le ministère de la Magie pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Il détacha la lettre de la patte de sa chouette et l'ouvrit. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle venait effectivement de Sirius.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu va bien et que tes moldus se comportent correctement avec toi, sinon appelle moi et je viendrai arranger la situation._

Harry sourit, il imaginait facilement son parrain entrain de s'amuser à jeter toute sorte de sortilège à l'intérieur de la maison.

_Sinon, chez les sorciers, Voldemort fait encore des ravages._

_A tel point que Fudge a fini par reconnaître son retour._

_Mais bon, parlons de choses plus joyeuses à présent._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Sinon, ne te fais aucun soucis pour moi, je loge en ce moment chez Lunard (Rémus Lupin). D'ailleurs il te salue bien et te transmet ses vœux pour ton anniversaire._

_On te rendra sûrement visite au cours de l'année._

_Mais en attendant continue de m'avertir de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi et donne-moi souvent de tes nouvelles._

_                                                                A bientôt_

_                                                                                Sirius, ton parrain_

Harry reposa la lettre, soulagé.

Il avait constamment peur que le ministère finisse par rattraper son parrain et lui fasse subir le pire sort possible :

Le baiser du Détraqueur.

La personne reste en vie, mais son âme est aspirée.

Alors penser qu'il était en sécurité chez son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance lui apaisait considérablement l'esprit.

Il prit alors le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre de son parrain et l'ouvrit.

Il y découvrit deux livres.

L'un était intitulé « Quidditch : les techniques les plus difficiles à réaliser » et sur l'autre, il était inscrit, en lettres dorées « Transplanage : théorie et pratique ».

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi son parrain lui envoyait un livre sur le transplanage alors que, selon la loi, il est formellement interdit de transplaner avant sa majorité.

Il souleva le livre pour le regarder de plus près et aussitôt, un morceau de parchemin plié tomba, mettant fin à toute ses interrogations.

Le mot était écrit de la main de son parrain :

« _le premier livre appartenait à ton père, il y a fait toute sorte de commentaire et a aussi ajouté certaine de ses techniques personnelles que tu pourras tester._

_Le second, je te l'ai envoyé pour que tu apprennes à transplaner mais je n'ai pas l'accord de Dumbledore ni du ministère pour ça, alors, s'il te plais, n'en parle à personne sauf à Hermione et Ron bien entendu._ »

Harry en resta abasourdi.

Son propre parrain lui demandait d'apprendre à transplaner alors que c'était formellement interdit.

Et en plus de ça, il lui demandait de la cacher à Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

Mais bon, Harry devait avouer que ça lui plairait bien de savoir transplaner.

Il se sentirai plus en sécurité s'il savait que quand la situation deviendrait critique, il pourrait tout simplement se téléporter à un autre endroit.

Après avoir enfin réussi à assimiler cette information, il reporta toute son attention au deux hibou restant.

Les deux venait de chez les Weasley mais il décida de d'abord décharger Errol de son fardeau, car il pouvait facilement voir qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

Il commença par ouvrir la lettre et put ainsi voir qu'elle venait des jumeaux.

_Hello Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Comment tu vas ? J'espère que tes moldus te traite bien._

_Sinon, le paquet rouge est pour toi, et tu pourra tester le contenu du jaune sur ton cousin._

_Ce sont quelques nouvelles inventions de notre cru._

_En tout cas, on voulait encore te remercier pour tes milles gallions, et on a acheté une nouvelle robe de bal à Ron, comme tu nous l'a demander._

_Il a sauté de joie._

_Bon, on te laisse, Percy vient de rentrer et on a de nouvelles inventions à tester sur lui._

_                                                                        A bientôt_

_                                                                                Fred & Georges_

Harry commença à ouvrir le paquet rouge et y trouva des bonbons de toutes les couleurs. 

Il en prit un pour le goûter, pas trop rassuré, mais il constata vite qu'il n'était pas encore recouvert de plumes.

Heureusement pour lui, les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'intention de tester sur lui les produits qu'ils avaient mis au points durant les vacances.

Par contre, il ne se risquerait pas à goûter l'un des caramels que contenait le paquet jaune, le souvenir des pralines longues-langues que les deux frères avaient donné à son cousin étant encore gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il se dit qu'il les testera au moment où il partirai, pour ne pas avoir droit à une fin de vacances plus infernale qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Il nota mentalement de ne pas oublier de le faire et reporta toute son attention sur Coq qui était, comme à son habitude, surexcité.

Il lui fallut au moins cinq bonne minute avant d'arriver enfin à l'immobiliser.

Il détacha la lettre de la patte de la minuscule boule de poils qu'était le hibou de son meilleur ami et l'ouvrit.

Comme il s'en doutait, la lettre était écrite de la main de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus te traite convenablement._

_Sinon, ici, tout va bien. _

_Ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'attend à la maison._

_Maman à réussi à convaincre Dumbledore que tu serais plus en sécurité chez nous que chez ton oncle et ta tante et tu es donc autorisé à venir passer le reste de tes vacances au Terrier._

_On viendra te chercher le 3 août à 14h que tes moldus soit d'accord ou non ! _

_On viendra en voiture volante parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, papa n'a pas trop envie qu'on vienne par la poudre de cheminette._

_Bon, sinon, as-tu des nouvelles de Sirius ? J'espère qu'il va bien._

_Ah aussi, maman est au courant en ce qui le concerne._

_Après qu'elle l'ait vu à l'infirmerie, j'ai été obligé de tout lui raconter. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle n'en a parlé à personne, même pas au reste de la famille._

_En tout cas, ici, tout le monde se réjouit de te revoir et Hermione arrivera juste un jour avant toi._

_                                                        Au 3 août_

_                                                                Ron_

P.S. : Fred et Georges m'ont acheté une nouvelle robe de bal.

_Je me demande vraiment où ils ont trouvé l'argent ?_

Harry reposa la lettre, réellement heureux.

Plus que trois jours et il quitterait les Dursley pour une année entière.

Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, surtout que ses amis commençaient à beaucoup lui manquer. 

Surtout Hermione.

Il rangea les lettres de ses amis ainsi que ses cadeaux et ses manuels scolaires un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Il allait se coucher quand il se rappela qu'il aurait meilleur temps de répondre d'abord à ses amis, s'il ne voulait pas que son oncle lui hurle dessus parce qu'il y aurait quatre chouettes au lieu d'une à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Au moment où Harry allait commencer à rédiger ses réponses, une autre chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre par la fenêtre que Harry avait oublié de refermer.

Elle vint se poser sur le bureau, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de détacher la lettre de sa patte.

Il identifia aussitôt la lettre comme venant de Poudlard, en reconnaissant le sceau de son école.

Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous vous informons que le Poudlard Express partira sur la plate-forme 9 ¾ de la gare King Kross le 1er septembre à 11h. précise._

Nous vous informons aussi que, pour des raisons de sécurité, le tournoi de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Harry assimila avec étonnement cette nouvelle. 

En temps normal, Dumbledore faisait tout pour que les élèves ne se sentent pas menacé.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas en interdisant la pratique du Quidditch que tout le monde allait se sentir en sécurité.

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires._

_Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués._

_                                                                Minerva MacGonagall_

_                                                                        Directrice adjointe_

Il prit la deuxième lettres et consulta la liste des fournitures.

_Livre des sortilèges et enchantement, niveau 5_

Levez le voile du futur, niveau 3 

_        ………_

La liste entière comportait une dizaine d'ouvrage de toutes les matières enseignées dans la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie, tel que la métamorphose, la défense contre les force du mal, les potion, la divination et j'en passe.

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry reposa la lettre et pu constater que le chouette qui lui avait apporté sa lettre était déjà repartie.

Il prit quatre morceaux de parchemin et commença à griffonner les réponse pour ses amis.

Il décida de commencer par Hermione:

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. Ce collier est magnifique et c'est vrai que ça pourra m'être très utile. _

_Tu sais vraiment choisir les cadeau qui conviennent._

_Moi je vais bien et Sirius aussi, je t'en parlerai quand nous serons chez Ron._

_En attendant, prend bien soins de toi._

_                                                                        Bisous et à bientôt_

                                                                                        Harry 

Il répondit ensuite à Ron, en lui confirmant la date de rendez-vous.

_Cher Ron,_

_Merci pour ton invitation, que j'accepte d'ailleurs avec plaisir._

_Je serai prêt à partir._

_Autrement, je vais bien et Sirius aussi._

_Je t'en dirai plus quand je serai chez toi, comme ça je pourrai en parler à Hermione en même temps._

_                                                                        A bientôt_

                                                                                Harry 

Il écrivit la lette pour les jumeaux

_Salut les gars,_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos bonbons et je testerai les autres sur Dudley au moment où je partirai._

_Je le ferai bien avant mais je risque de gros ennuis._

_                                                                A bientôt_

                                                                        Harry 

Et pour finir, il termina par la lettre de Sirius.

_Salut parrain,_

_Merci pour ton cadeau, et je te promets que j'apprendrai à transplaner le plus vite possible._

_Transmet mes amitiés au professeur Lupin, d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il va bien._

_Sinon, moi, je vais bien et il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, à part que je continue à faire des cauchemars._

_Au fait, Ron viendra me chercher le 3 août et ne t'en fait pas, il a tout expliquer à sa mère et elle a promis de ne rien dire à personne. _

_Même pas à son mari._

_Je suis impatient de te revoir, ainsi que le professeur Lupin._

_                                                                A très bientôt_

                                                                            Harry 

Il attacha les lettre aux pattes des chouettes et les renvoya d'où elle venait.

Il éteignit la lampe et alla se recoucher.


	2. retour au Terrier

Chapitre 2 

Les derniers jours en compagnie des Dursley se passèrent tout à fait normalement. 

C'est-à-dire que Harry fut complètement ignoré par le reste de sa famille.

Il avait soigneusement omis de dire à son oncle et sa tante que les Weasley viendrai le chercher car il savait que son oncle serait encore capable de l'emmener ailleurs avec le reste de la famille comme il l'avait fait avant qu'il ne commence sa première année.

Mais maintenant, il était midi et demie, et pour ne pas risquer un scandale au moment où ses amis arriveraient, il décida de prévenir ses tuteurs de leurs venus.

Il venait de finir de débarrasser la table et il s'approcha de son oncle.

- euh.. Oncle Vernon..

- quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- je voulais juste te prévenir que mes amis venaient me chercher à 14h.Dit rapidement Harry.

Le jeune garçon put voir son oncle blêmir. 

Il avait vraiment envie de lui répondre « non » mais il savait très bien que s'il le faisait le garçon écrirait à son parrain.

- Et ils vont venir de la même façon que l'année passée, parce que si c'est le cas, ils paieront eux-même les factures, ça m'a coûté une fortune.

- Il viendront en voiture.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui

- Bon, alors d'accord. Mais ne revient pas avant l'année prochaine.

- Non, non…

Harry remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour finir ses valises.

Il avait volontairement omis de dire que la voiture était volante, mais dès qu'il parlait de phénomène magique à l'intérieur de la maison, les Dursley piquaient des crises de colère indescriptibles.

Il s'étonna quand même que son oncle n'ait pas été plus dur à convaincre mais il savait que la menace d'appeler son parrain n'y était pas pour rien car Harry avait « accidentellement » oublier de prévenir ses tuteurs que Sirius n'avait commis aucun des crimes dont on l'accusait.

Une fois qu'il eut fini ses bagages, ils les amena à l'entrée pour ne pas avoir besoin de remonter dans la chambre une fois que les Weasley seront là.

La dernière heure passa avec une lenteur étonnante mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir que plus on attendait un moment, plus le temps passait lentement.

Quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, il se précipita pour aller ouvrir plaçant au passage le sachet de bonbons jaune que les frères de Ron lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant sur une commode où il était sûr que Dudley les trouverait.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il put voir trois têtes rousses qu'il connaissait bien.

Il s'agissait de Ron, Fred et Georges qui venaient le chercher pour l'emmener au Terrier.

- Ron ! s'écria Harry, vraiment heureux de revoir son meileur ami.

- Salut Harry ! dirent en chœur les trois frères.

- Alors, tu es prêt ? questionna Ron.

- Ouais…

Les jumeaux s'étaient déjà précipité pour emmener les bagages d'Harry dans le voiture.

Une fois que tous furent à l'intérieur et que Fred, qui avait pris le volant, eut enclenché le mode invisibilité, Harry prit la parole :

- Attendez un moment, et approchez-vous de la fenêtre…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. 

- J'en envie de pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

- Du spectacle ? répéta Georges qui visiblement avait, tout comme son frère jumeau, oublié qu'Harry avait prévu de tester leurs inventions au moment de partir.

- Quand Dudley va manger vos bonbons… expliqua le jeune homme brun.

Au moment où il eut dit cette phrase, trois sourires sadiques apparurent sur la face des rouquins.

Fred suivit les instructions d'Harry.

Quand ils furent assez prêt pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley, ils observèrent Dudley qui, sortit de la cuisine où ils s'était réfugié, avança vers le petit meuble et trouva les bonbons que son cousin avait placé là.

Ils le virent en avaler un et se transformer presque instantanément en petit cochon tout rose avec une jolie queue en tire-bouchon sous le regard ahuri et paniqué de ses parents qui commençaient à courir dans tout les sens.

- Ça devrait cesser de faire effet dans 30 seconde à partir de…. Maintenant ! annonça Georges tout en consultant sa montre.

Harry et Ron enregistrèrent avec difficulté cette information tellement ils riaient et ils se demandaient vraiment comment faisaient les jumeaux pour garder un minimum de sérieux.

Ils continuèrent à regarder la scène jusqu'à se que le jeune Dudley redevienne lui-même sous le regard toujours aussi ahuri, mais cette fois soulagé, de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia qui, elle, était au bord de l'hystérie.

Ils démarrèrent alors, et roulèrent, dans les airs, à vive allure.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir effectuer une bonne partie du chemin que les quatre garçons arrivèrent enfin à calmer leur fou-rire, Fred et Georges n'ayant pas réussi à garder leur sérieux plus longtemps. 

Ils continuèrent leur vol, sans encombre, et les trois frère expliquèrent à Harry que leur père, Arthur, et Percy étaient débordé au Ministère à cause des agissements de Voldemort et de ses fidèle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Arthur n'avait pu accompagner ses fils à Privet Drive.

Une fois arrivé au Terrier, les jumeaux montèrent les valises dans la chambre de Ron avec l'aide de ce dernier tandis que son ami alla saluer Mollie Weasley, la mère de Ron, et la jeune Ginny qui, pour une fois, agissait de manière tout à fait normal avec Harry, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui considérait la jeune sorcière comme sa propre sœur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de dire bonjour au femme de la famille, il monta dans la chambre de Ron où ce dernier l'attendait déjà en compagnie d'Hermione.

Une fois qu'il fut entré, cette dernière lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Oh Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi… Répondit la jeune garçon, étonné de l'attitude de son amie, d'habitude si réservée.

Finalement, Hermione lâcha Harry et elle put se sentir rougir quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

C'est vrai que depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers qu'il y avait eu l'année dernière, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était avec Harry.

En fait, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait failli le perdre, un étrange sentiment s'était emparé d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait nier que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune orphelin n'était plus de l'amitié.

Elle s'était bien rendue compte que, petit à petit, elle était tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait le lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant Ron, même si ce dernier savait déjà ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry.

D'ailleurs, elle avait constaté qu'il l'avait très bien pris. En fait, le rouquin lui avait même dit qu'il était presque sûr que son ami partageait ses sentiments et qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple.

Elle le lui dirait pendant son séjour au Terrier, ça elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était comment

La voix de Ron la fit revenir à la réalité.

- Alors Harry, t'a des nouvelles de Sniffle ?

Harry cacha tant bien que mal l'air troublé qui ornait son visage depuis qu'Hermione l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Oui, il m'a écrit. Répondit-il à son ami. Il est chez Lupin en ce moment.

- Ah oui. Et comment ils vont tout les deux ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh bien… enfin je crois. Sirius m'a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et il n'a rien précisé au sujet du professeur Lupin. Par contre, il m'a dit qu'ils comptaient venir tout les deux nous rendre visite au cour de l'année.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas revus…

- Oui… oh, il faut aussi que je vous dise quelque chose…

Harry baissa la voix malgré le fait que la porte soit fermée et qu'il soit pas conséquent impossible que quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux interlocuteurs entendent le secret qu'il doit leur dire.

- En fait, Sniffle m'a demandé d'apprendre à transplaner.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

- Mais c'est interdit… continua la jeune fille.

- Je sais, mais Sniffle pense que ça pourrai me servir. Par contre, il m'a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, excepté vous, bien évidemment. Même Dumbledore ne doit pas être mis au courant.

- Quoi ! Attend voir, Sniffle te  demande de mentir à Dumbledore ! s'étonna Ron. Mais il est devenu complètement fou.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit…

- Et est-ce que tu compte le faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, j'avoue que je me sentirais plus en sécurité sachant que je pourrais transplaner pour fuir si quelque chose tourne mal.

Les trois amis continuèrent de parler ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mollie les appelle pour le souper.

Les jours suivant se passèrent dans une ambiance détendue et joyeuse et les trois amis eurent l'occasion de voir, à maintes reprises, les effets des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux dont le principal cobaye était, bien entendu, leur frère Percy.


	3. idylle naissante

**Chapitre 3**

Environs une semaine plus tard, les Weasley partirent faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse mais sans emmener Harry, la mère de son ami jugeant le risque trop élever pour lui, étant donner le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione, qui s'était proposée pour rester tenir compagnie au jeune orphelin, voyant là une occasion pour lui parler seule à seul, avait, tout comme Harry, donner de l'argent à Ron pour qu'il puisse leur acheter ce dont ils avaient besoins pour la prochaine année scolaire.

Hermione et Harry était à présent seul au Terrier et la tension était plus qu'évidente entre eux.

Après un moment de silence, Harry se décida enfin à parler :

- Merci pour ton cadeau Hermione…

- Oh c'est rien Harry, et pis au moins, tu ne risque plus d'être désarmer pendant un duel. Répondit la jeune sorcière en lui souriant, soulagée que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on devrai aller prendre l'air dans le jardin.

- Ouais…

Les deux amis se levèrent et sortirent de la maison.

Arriver dans le jardin, ils s'assirent sur des chaises qui étaient restée là depuis le souper de la veille.

Harry adressa un sourire à son amie dont le cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentit de pareilles émotion.

Harry était lui aussi très troubler. 

Cela était surtout dû au regard d'Hermione qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir détacher de lui.

Quand elle remarqua qu'elle le fixait, elle baissa les yeux gênée.

Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait le faire, ni ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait  le faire tout de suite car ils ne se retrouveraient probablement jamais seuls, à nouveau, avant la fin des vacances.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle… 

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et son regard rencontra celui d'Harry redevenu brusquement sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

Est-ce que Harry avait quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Alors, surtout, ne m'interromps pas…

- D'accord, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Harry respira un grand coup. 

Maintenant qu'il avait commencer, il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière.

- Bon alors voilà, depuis la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai réalisé quelque chose… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mais ça fait déjà un moment que mes sentiment envers toi ont changé.

A ce moment là, Hermione retint sa respiration.

Se pouvait-il qu'Harry ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ?

Elle stoppa le fil de ses pensées pour écouter la fin de la déclaration de son jeune ami.

- En fait, je crois bien que je…

Il respira un grand coup.

- Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Hermione sentit monter en elle une telle joie qu'elle se jeta au cou de son jeune ami en riant.

- Oh Harry, je suis si heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux debout et Hermione desserra son étreinte de Harry pour le regarder en souriant.

Ils n'étaient séparé que par une dizaine de centimètres et voyant qu'Hermione avait l'air de partager les mêmes sentiments, Harry décida de réduire encore cette distance en avançant d'un pas et en posant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui ne fit rien pour s'en dégager.

Bien au contraire, elle répondit à son baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné et qu'ils approfondirent encore un peu plus en entrouvrant leurs lèvres pour permettre à leur langue de rejoindre dans un baiser qui n'en finissait plus. 

Finalement, le besoin d'oxygène les fit  se séparer et ils se regardèrent, un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe et attira son amie vers lui de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur son torse.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Déclara-t-il en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione de sa main droite.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se retourna légèrement pour permettre à ses bras d'entourer le torse d'Harry.

- Moi aussi Harry. Je t'aime tellement…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Harry finit par relever la tête de sa petite amie pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Tu sais Mione, on devrait peut-être retourner dans la chambre de Ron avant que toute la famille rentre et qu'il nous trouvent ici, dans cette position…

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras que je pourrai rester comme ça pour toujours.

- Pour toujours ? Tu serai même prête à louper les cours pour rester avec moi ?

Hermione lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et se releva.

Elle tendit ensuite sa main à Harry pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de leur ami.

Harry s'assit sur le lit en s'appuyant contre le sommier pour pouvoir ainsi attirer Hermione contre lui, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux et qu'il puisse l'entourer de ses bras.

Hermione appuya sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit ami et il put ainsi sentir le parfum fruité de ses cheveux.

Elle ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans l'étreinte de son nouvel amour aussi facilement que s'il se comportait de cette manière depuis toujours.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la famille Weasley revienne du chemin de Traverse et que Ron entre, les surprenant ainsi.

Dès qu'il les vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit par la scène.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! déclara-t-il en riant.

Ses amis ne purent se retenir de rire bien longtemps.

Mais ils furent coupé dans leurs rigolades par l'arrivée d'Hedwige qui apportait à Harry une lettre de son parrain que les trois amis s'empressèrent de lire.

_Salut filleul,_

_Je suis content d'apprendre que tu vas bien et que tu te trouves en ce moment en compagnie de tes amis._

_D'après ce que tu m'a dit, tu as décidé d'accepter ma proposition d'apprendre à transplaner. Tu devrais proposer à Ron et Hermione de faire de même, ça pourrait aussi leur être utile, vu que vous avez vraiment le don de vous mettre dans des situations pas possible._

Juste une petite précision qui pourrait vous être utile : vous pourrez vous entraîner à Poudlard, mais en allant dans la cabane hurlante, qui se trouve déjà sur Pré-au-lard puisque, je suppose que vous le savez déjà, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège.

Harry sourit à cette remarque, se rappelant que c'était ce qu'Hermione ne cessait de leur dire depuis plusieurs année.

En passant, tu m'a demandé comment allait Lunard, et bien, il va plutôt bien même si en ce moment la lune n'est pas spécialement avec lui.

Harry réfléchit et se rappela que la pleine lune était il y a deux jours seulement son ancien professeur devait être fatigué.

_Par contre, il me demande de te dire que toi, Hermione et Ron ne devez plus l'appeler « professeur » car il n'est plus votre enseignant._

_Il voudrait que vous l'appeliez « Rémus » ou « Lunard » et surtout que vous arrêtiez de le vouvoyer. _

Sinon, on viendra vous rendre visite pendant les vacances de Noël et on restera probablement à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année.

Harry n'aurait pu apprendre de meilleure nouvelle, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir son parrain, et savoir qu'il serait à l'école pour la moitié de l'année lui faisait énormément plaisir.

_Soyez prudents et tâchez de ne pas vous attirer trop d'ennuis cette année._

_                                                                                                                Sincères salutations et à bientôt_

_                                                                                                                                                      Sirius & Rémus_

PS : Remercie Ron d'avoir tout expliqué à sa mère et remercie-la, elle, de n'avoir rien dit à personne.

Harry reposa la lettre et se promit de ne pas oublier de remercier Mollie Weasley de la part de son parrain.

Il regarda ensuite Ron et Hermione qui se tenait à présent assit de chaque côté de lui et qui venaient de lire la lettre en même temps que lui.

Ils semblaient abasourdi.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? répéta Hermione. Harry, Sniffle veut que nous aussi on apprennent à transplaner, et par conséquent qu'on viole la loi.

- Et ben oui, c'est génial ! De tout façon je vous aurait proposé de la faire, mais avec l'accord de Sniffle c'est encore mieux ! répliqua Harry. Et puis, de toute façon, on a l'habitude de désobéir au règlement.

- Mais Harry, tout ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le stupide règlement de l'école, c'est carrément la loi. S'entêta Hermione.

- Je sais, mais personne n'en saura rien. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, vous n'êtes pas obliger de le faire…

- Tu plaisantes, bien sûr que je veux le faire ! s'exclama Ron qui semblait s'être totalement endormis pendant la début de la discussion.

- Et toi Hermione ? Lui demanda son petit ami.

- Je ne sais pas Harry…

Harry l'embrassa doucement, effleurant à peine les lèvres de la jeune et la regarda ensuite avec des yeux de chien battu. 

- S'il te plait, Mione…

Cette dernière soupira en souriant.

- D'accord. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci…

Ils continuèrent de se fixer ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Ron les fasse revenir à la réalité.

- Hé ho, les amoureux, ce serait gentil de ne pas oublier que je suis encore dans la pièce.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement dans la direction de leur ami et s'excusèrent.

- Et puis c'est pas tout ça, annonça la jeune sorcière. Mais il faut encore que je fasse mes devoirs de vacances et vous connaissant, je suite prête à parier que vous ne les avez pas encore fait.

- Quoi ! Hermione Granger, surnommée Miss je-sais-tout, n'a pas encore fini tous ses devoirs. Se moqua Ron.

- Très drôle Ron, vraiment très drôle. Mais on ferait mieux de se mettre au travail maintenant, si on ne veux pas arriver à la rentrée sans avoir rien fait.

- Ouais, ouais. Bougonna le jeune rouquin.

Harry les observa se chamailler en souriant il y a vraiment des choses que ne changeront jamais.

- En tout cas, moi, annonça-t-il. J'ai déjà fini celui de potion…

- Ah oui, s'étonna Ron. Il est déjà sur quoi ?

- Le polynectar. Répondit Hermione. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Harry l'ait déjà fait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissait effectivement bien cette potion.

Et pour cause, il s'en était servi durant leur deuxième année pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Et c'est sur ces dernière parole qu'il commencèrent à rédiger leur leçon, ce qui les occupa un long moment.


	4. découverte et explications

Chapitre 4

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans incidents, dans une ambiances des plus agréable.

Bien sûr, toute la famille avait très vite remarqué la nouvelle relation qu'entretenait Harry et Hermione, mais personne n'en fut très étonné. D'ailleurs, tout le monde trouvait qu'ils formaient un très joli couple.

Maintenant, toute la famille Weasley ainsi que les jeunes amoureux venaient de s'installer à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Toute la famille ?

Non, il manquait la jeune Ginny, ce que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer…

- Heu… Quelqu'un saurait où se trouve Ginny ?

- Oh oui, répondit tranquillement Ron. Elle est allée dans ma chambre. Elle a une lettre à envoyer et je lui ai dit de prendre Coq.

Effectivement, Coq se trouvait dans une cage, à l'intérieur de la chambre de Ron, sur son bureau…

Son bureau ???

La réaction fut immédiate chez Harry et Hermione.

- Quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière.

- Oh non… Soupira en même temps son petit ami.

Tout les deux s'étaient levé en même temps qu'ils avaient parlé et s'apprêtait à monter au premier pour rejoindre la jeune sœur de Ron quand ce dernier, qui n'avait pas encore compris la réaction de ses deux amis, les appela.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Ron, tu ne te souviens donc pas qu'on a laisser la lettre de Sniffle sur le bureau ? demanda-t-elle pour toute explication.

- Oh oh…

Ron se leva alors précipitamment, et suivit ses amis dans sa chambre en courant sous le regards complètement ahuris du reste de la famille.

La seule qui avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, c'était Mollie qui savait bien évidemment comment les jeunes adolescents surnommaient le parrain de Harry.

Les trois amis arrivèrent en haut des escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et ouvrirent la porte de la chambre à la volée pour découvrir Ginny, blanche, qui tenait la lettre de Sirius dans ses mains.

Quand elle les vit entrer, Ginny releva les yeux de la lettre et les regarda.

Harry put voir de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleu mais aussi de la peur. 

- Attends Ginny, on va tout t'expliquer, d'accord… Lui dit-il.

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Harry tu ne peux quand même pas… continua le frère de la jeune fille.

- Ecoute Ron, Coupa son ami. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'on peut avoir confiance en ta sœur… N'est-ce pas Gin'.

La jeune rouquine hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Bien, alors asseyes-toi… Lui dit Harry en fermant la porte de la chambre. On va tout t'expliquer depuis le début.

La jeune fille obéit et s'assit sur le lit où elle fut rejointe par les trois autres.

- Bon alors voilà… Commença Harry.

Et il entreprit de tout lui raconter à commencer par qui était les maraudeurs, comment et pourquoi ils sont devenus animagi pendant leur scolarité, le changement de dernière minute du gardien du secret, la trahison de Peter, sa fuite la nuit où James et Lily sont morts, l'arrestation de Sirius, comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir fous, comment il a fait pour s'échapper d'Azkaban et en finissant par la scène de la cabane hurlante à la fin de leurs troisième année à Poudlard, le retournateur de temps et le fait que depuis ce jour-là, ils sont restés en contact permanent.

Quand Harry eut fini son récit, Ginny était au bord des larmes.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent. Mais c'est affreux !!!

- Oui, mais Ginny, il faut que tu promettes de n'en parler à personne. Même pas ton père, d'accord ?

- Promis Harry ! Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr Gin'…

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Oh et bien, il y a tout d'abord Dumbledore, sinon il y a le professeur Lupin, Rogue et aussi ta mère…

- Quoi ??? Maman est au courant.

- Oui, lui répondit son frère. A la fin de l'année dernière, quand on était à l'infirmerie, Sirius a repris forme humaine devant maman, alors j'ai du tout lui expliquer.

- Ah d'accord… 

Il eut un moment de silence où personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève et se dirige vers le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? lui demanda sa petite amie.

- Je vais prévenir Sirius que Ginny est au courant et en passant je vais lui dire que vous acceptez sa proposition…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous allez apprendre à transplaner. Mais c'est interdit.

- On c'est Gin', lui assura son frère. Mais comme l'a dit Sirius, on a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible, alors on pourrait en avoir besoin.

- Ouais c'est vrai que vous êtes doué pour vous attirer des ennuis. Dit la jeune fille en riant.

Il commencèrent à rire tout les quatre et une fois qu'ils se furent calmé, Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et commença à rédiger une lettre pour son parrain.

_Chers Sirius et Rémus,_

_Si je vous écrit, c'est pour vous dire d'une part que Ron et Hermione accepte votre proposition._

_On va donc tout les trois apprendre à transplaner._

_Et d'autre part, que Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, est accidentellement tombée sur ta dernière lettre, Sirius, alors on a du tout lui expliquer mais ne vous en faites surtout pas, je sais très bien qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle._

_Sinon, vous avez les meilleures salutations de Ron et Hermione._

_                                                                                A bientôt_

_                                                                                        Harry_

Harry s'apprêtait à envoyer la lettre quand Ginny l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin' ?

- Excuse-moi, mais je pourrais écrire un petit mot ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Harry lui fit un sourire et réouvrit l'enveloppe pour ressortir le morceau de parchemin.

- Bien sûr, je suis sûr que Sirius et Rémus en seront très content. Tiens…

Harry lui tendit la lettre et le stylo et Ginny commença à écrire juste en-dessous de la signature de son ami.

_Chers M. Black, M. Lupin,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir lu votre dernière lettre, mais je suis tombée dessus accidentellement. _

_Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'un de vous deux, dites-le moi._

_                                                                        Sincères salutations_

_                                                                                          Ginny W._

Ginny reposa la plume sur le bureau et tendit le morceau de parchemin à Harry qui le remit dans l'enveloppe qu'il donna ensuite à Hedwige.

Cette dernière s'envola par la fenêtre.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être retourner en bas parce que je pense que les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on est entrain de fabriquer… Proposa Hermione.

- Ouais… répondirent tous les autres d'une seule voix.

Ils redescendirent à la salle à manger, après avoir pris soin de ranger la lettre du parrain d'Harry, où ils furent questionnés par les autres.

Ils répondirent simplement que c'était un secret, et même si le reste de la famille Weasley ne semblaient pas satisfaite de la réponse, ils n'insistèrent pas.


	5. absence et nouvelle prof

Chapitre 5

Les derniers jours de vacances se déroulèrent tout à fait normalement et Ginny resta beaucoup avec le trio qui lui raconta toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues pendant leurs quatre première année.

Et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la cadette des Weasley se liait de plus en plus avec son frère, Harry et Hermione. 

Ils formaient maintenant un quatuor et Harry avait, même si Sirius ne lui avait pas dit de le faire, proposé à Ginny d'apprendre à transplaner.

Cette dernière avait toute suite accepté même si elle avait un peu peur que quelqu'un apprennent qu'ils avaient violé la loi, mais les trois amis la rassurèrent en lui disant que personne l'apprendrait en que si elle voulait faire partie de la bande, elle se retrouverait sûrement dans des situations dangereuses.

Mais maintenant, c'était la rentrée et les quatre amis étaient à bord du Poudlard Express. 

Hermione était dans les bras d'Harry qui passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Ron et sa jeune sœur était assis en face d'eux.

Ils discutaient tranquillement quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir.

Les quatre amis se retournèrent dans la direction de la porte, s'attendant à voir Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

Mais ce n'était pas eux, mais Neville.

- Est-ce que je pourrai m'asseoir avec vous, tout les autres compartiments sont pris ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr Neville… Asseye- toi. Répondit Harry.

- Eh ! Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Neville à l'adresse de Harry et Hermione.

Le jeune couple lui fit un sourire.

- Hé ben oui, comme tu vois… Répondit la jeune femme.

- J'en étais sûr que vous finiriez ensemble. Vous formez un beau couple.

- Merci ! répondirent en chœur les deux amoureux.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans problèmes, et les cinq Griffondors n'eurent aucune visite de Malefoy et de ses deux acolytes.

Ce qui surpris d'ailleurs grandement Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'habitude de recevoir la visite des trois Serpentards à chacun de leur trajet en train.

D'ailleurs, ces trois là en discutaient avec Ginny pendant le trajet dans la calèche qui était censée les amener devant l'entrée du château.

- C'est bizarre que Malefoy ne soit pas venu nous embêter cette année. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas son style de nous laisser tranquille… Répondit Hermione.

- Il a du se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Suggéra Ron

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ? demanda Ginny qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

- Ah ! c'est vrai qu'on t'a pas encore raconté ça ! s'exclama Harry. Alors voilà, en fait quand Malefoy est venu nous embêter l'année dernière, on était avec les jumeaux dans un compartiment et il a dit quelque chose qui nous a énerver. Je ne sais plus ce que c'était mais en tout cas, on a tous réagit en même temps en jetant chacun un sortilège différent sur lui et ses deux gorilles. Tu aurais du voir les têtes qu'ils avaient !!!

A présent, les quatre amis étaient morts de rire.

- J'imagine facilement !!! déclara Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.

- En tout cas, heureusement que aucun prof n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé sinon, on aurait eu de sacrés ennuis. Fit remarquer Hermione qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

Ils parvinrent finalement à se calmer et la diligence finit par s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard devant l'entrée de l'école.

Les quatre amis descendirent et entrèrent dans le château.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors et plusieurs personnes, dont certain professeur comme Dumbledore qui esquissa un sourire, ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que Harry et Hermione avançait main dans la main.

Le quatuor continua à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant le début de la répartition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent et le professeur MacGonagall entra, suivit de toute une file d'élève de première année.

Le professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence et commença son discours :

- Bon, souhaitons tout d'abord la bienvenue au nouveaux élève de première année, à qui je rappelle que la forêt interdite est bien évidemment interdite. Et ce pour tout le monde. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui firent un sourire gêné. J'ajoute aussi, à l'intention de tout les élèves que, comme mentionné dans les lettres qu'ils ont reçut de Poudlard, les matchs de Quidditch sont annulés pour des raisons de sécurité dues au retour de Voldemort. (un frisson général parcouru la salle) Mais passons à la répartition.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança sur l'estrade et expliqua au premières années le principe du Choixpeau.

Pendant que les nouveaux arrivants furent repartit dans les différentes maisons, Harry parcourut la salle des yeux et remarqua que ,bizarrement, Drago Malefoy n'était pas là contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux acolytes.

- eh, vous avez remarqué, Malefoy n'est pas là… Fit-il remarquer au trois autres.

- Eh ! c'est vrai, peut-être qu'il a changé d'école ou qu'alors, il est devenu mangemort et il ne peut pas revenir à Poudlard. Suggéra Ron, tout content.

- Ou peut-être qu'il est tout simplement malade et qu'il arriva d'ici deux ou trois jours. Dit Hermione sur un ton neutre.

- Je suis plutôt de l'avis d'Hermione. Renchérit Ginny.

- C'est vrai que ça paraît plus probable. Admit Harry.

- Ouais… Bougonna Ron. Mais il y a quand même une petite chance pour que ce que j'ai dit soit vrai.

- Ron !!! Soupirèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et qui avait entendu la conversation depuis le début éclatèrent de rire devant la mine boudeuse du jeune rouquin.

- Hé ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Ginny. La répartition est finie, Dumbledore va sûrement présenter le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Espérons que ce sera quelqu'un de normal cette fois-ci… Soupira Harry.

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, on a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de chance… Admit Ron.

- Sauf avec Rémus… Rappela Hermione.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car Dumbledore réclama à nouveau le silence.

- Bien, je sais que vous avez faim, alors je me dépêcher de vous présenter votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui, je l'espère, restera parmi nous plus d'une année… plaisanta-t-il, provoquant des éclats de rire dans la salle. Il s'agit d'une Aurore très compétente : Arabella Figg.

Une fois qu'il eut annoncé le nom de la nouvelle enseignante, des applaudissements fusèrent de toute part.

Apparemment, il semblerait que cette Aurore soit très célèbre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry vit avec surprise une dame d'un certain âge avancer dans la pièce.

Mais il fut encore plus étonné quand il se rendit compte que cette dame n'était nul autre que sa voisine.

Celle qui le gardait quand Dudley fêtait son anniversaire, celle qui passait son temps à lui montrer des photos de chats.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. 

Sa voisine, Madame Figg, était une sorcière !!! Si les Dursley savait ça…

Mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur le monde de la sorcellerie quand elle le gardait.

Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle un de ces jours…

Harry fixait toujours sa nouvelle prof quand la voix de sa bien aimée le ramena à la réalité.

- Eh Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Madame Figg…

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

- C'est ma voisine !!!

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? questionna Hermione.

- C'est elle qui me gardait quand Dudley fêtait son anniversaire… Expliqua Harry.

- Quoi ! la folle aux chats ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, je vous jure que c'est-elle.

- Peut-être que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de te protéger en cas d'attaque et que c'est pour ça qu'elle habite juste à côté de chez les Dursley… Suggéra Ginny.

Harry lui sourit.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Admit-il.

Soudain tout redevint calme dans la salle et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Et maintenant que le banquet commence !

En un instant, toutes les tables furent remplies de plats de toute sorte et tout le monde commença à manger.


	6. discution profélève et moment romantique

Chapitre 6

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, mais Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Madame Figg ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était un sorcier.

Il se promit de le lui demander à la fin du premier cours qu'il aurait avec elle.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif sous la direction des préfets de chacune des maisons.

Mais en chemin, Harry fut arrêter par madame Figg qui visiblement avait remarquer que le jeune garçon l'avait observée pendant presque tout le repas.

- Harry, je pourrais te parler deux minutes, s'il te plait.

Harry était stupéfait, il ne pensait apparemment pas que se serait la vieille dame qui viendrait lui parler en premier.

- Euh.. oui, bien sûr. A tout de suite 'Mione. Dit le jeune garçon à sa petite amie juste après lui avoir donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'attendrais devant l'entrée du dortoir pour le mot de passe.

- Merci 'Mione…

Puis elle partit rejoindre les autres Griffondors, laissant ainsi Harry seul avec son ancienne voisine.

- Tu dois te poser pas mal de questions à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Alors, vas-y. Ne te gênes pas avec moi, après tout, on se connais depuis longtemps…Plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry sourit tout en se disant que le dame qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celle qui le gardait.

Elle avait l'air très sympathique, pas comme quand il allait chez elle lorsqu'il était petit.

- D'accord. Alors, pourquoi une Aurore réputée tel que vous habite dans le monde des moldus ?

Arabella lui offrit un sourire.

- Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?

Harry repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit Ginny quand il avait expliqué à ses amis que la nouvelle enseignante était sa voisine.

Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout.

- Est-ce que c'était pour me protéger en cas d'attaque de mangemort ? suggéra-t-il.

C'est vrai après tout, comment est-ce que les Dursley auraient-ils pu le protéger ? 

Et de toute façon, même s'ils avaient pu, ils ne l'auraient sans doutes pas fait.

Après tout, s'il s'était fait tuer, les Dursley n'auraient plus eu à s'occuper de lui et ils auraient été contents.

- Exactement. Tu vois, certains mangemorts n'ont jamais été attraper par le Ministère et tu penses bien qu'ils auraient aimés se venger de toi. Après tout, tu as quand même tué leur Maître. Et comme Dumbledore savait que tu encourais ce risque-là, il m'a demandé d'emménager à Privet Drive pour que je puisse te surveiller de près et te protéger et l'appeler en cas d'attaques. Expliqua la vielle dame.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit sur le monde des sorciers quand vous me gardiez ?

- Parce que si j'en venait à te parler de sorcellerie, à un moment où un autre, j'aurais été obliger de te parler de Voldemort et de tes parents. Et par conséquent, j'en serais venu à te parler de ta célébrité. Ça aurait été un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter pour un petit garçon.

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait parfaitement que sa nouvelle prof avait raison. 

Il avait déjà du mal à assumer sa célébrité maintenant, alors comment est-ce qu'il aurait fait si il l'avait appris étant encore plus jeune.

- J'espère que tu comprend maintenant les raisons pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Mais j'aurai encore une autre question à vous poser.

- Oui, vas-y…

- L'été, juste avant que j'entre à Poudlard, vous avez dit à ma tante que vous ne pouviez pas me garder parce que vous aviez la jambe cassée. Mais puisque vous êtes une sorcière, vous auriez pu vous soigner toute seule.

- La seule chose, c'est que je n'avais rien du tout.

- Quoi !!! Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouviez pas me garder ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne pouvais pas, mais Dumbledore et moi savions que ton oncle et la tante avait prévu d'aller au zoo. Et on avait envie de savoir si en s'en prenant à toi, Voldemort t'avait transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs…

- Comme le fait de parler fourchelangue. Termina Harry.

- Et oui, mais bon, on aurait tout de même pas pensé que tu te servirai de tes pouvoirs pour libérer un boa constrictor de sa cage juste parce qu'il voulait voir le brésil et qu'en plus, tu enfermerai ton cousin à sa place. Déclara Madame Figg en riant.

- Oui bon, c'était pas tout à fait intentionnel. Se justifia le jeune garçon.

- Je sais… Mais ça n'empêche pas que ça nous a bien fait rire…

- Quoi ?!?

- Ben oui, il le méritait vraiment et le voir comme ça, derrière une vitre, c'était plutôt marrant.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Arabella avait trouvé ça drôle. 

Et Dumbledore aussi.

Il aurait plutôt penser qu'ils n'auraient pas aimé du tout u'il se soit servis de ses pouvoirs, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

- Bon, déclara la vieille dame. Si tu n'as pas d'autre question, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ton dortoir. Sinon ta jeune amie va se demander ce qu'on fait…

- D'accord, merci de m'avoir répondit.

- C'est rien, bon à demain.

- A demain !

Puis ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée.

Quand Harry arriva devant la porte de la tour de Griffondor, il vit qu'Hermione l'attendait.

Il alla vers elle et la pris par la taille en lui donnant un petit bisous dans le cou pendant qu'elle disait le mot de passe à la grosse dame pour leur permettre d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent Ron et Ginny qui, tout comme Hermione, voulaient visiblement savoir ce que leur nouvelle enseignante avait raconté à Harry.

- Alors ? s'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur.

Harry s'installa sur un canapé et Hermione se blottis tout contre lui.

- Et bien, tu avais raison Gin', elle était là pour me protéger, sinon elle a dit que si elle ne m'avais jamais rien dit sur le monde des sorciers, c'était pour ne pas que je sois confronté trop jeune à ma célébrité…

- Et pour le jour où elle s'était cassée la jambe ? demanda Ron qui se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Harry le jour où toute l'école avait appris qu'il parlait la langue des serpents.

- Oh ça, et ben Dumbledore et elle voulaient savoir si je parlais fourchelangue.

- Ils savaient que ton oncle et ta tante avait prévu d'aller au zoo ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, va savoir comment ils l'ont su…

Ils discutèrent encore un moment tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Ron décident d'aller se coucher, laissant seuls les deux amoureux.

- Et bien, Miss Granger, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était plus retrouvé seuls… Lança Harry d'un air coquin.

- Mais vous avez parfaitement raison M. Potter, alors vous allez m'embrasser sur le champs où je ne réponds plus de rien. Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour obéir aux ordres de sa petite amie.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et les deux jeunes échangèrent un long baiser passionné.

Il ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils restèrent un moment, comme ça, sans bouger ni parler, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

- Harry, je t'en prie, promets-moi que tu seras prudent cette année. Avec tu-sais-qui qui est de retour, il ne faudra pas que tu cherches les ennuis.

- Tu sais 'Mione, en général, se sont les ennuis qui me trouvent. Et je te promets de faire attention.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry…

- Ne t'en fait pas, tant que tu seras là, il ne pourra  rien m'arriver. Parce que tu es ma raison de vivre et que je ne veux pas te quitter. Déclara Harry en regardant Hermione dont les yeux se remplirent de larme face à cette déclaration d'amour.

- Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement !!!

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le jeune homme déclare qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher.

Ils partirent donc chacun dans leur dortoir respectif et s'endormirent l'un en pensant à l'autre.


	7. premier cours de DCFM

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent manger dans la grande salle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils reçurent leurs horaires.

Les trois cinquième année virent avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours de potion avant mercredi.

- Eh ! s'écria Ron. On commence avec la défense contre les forces du mal…

- Ah ouais… Moi je commence par deux heures de divination… déclara Ginny.

- Oh, ma pauvre Gin', commencer avec cette vieille folle de Trawlenay un lundi matin, c'est le bon truc pour se rendormirent. La plaignit Harry.

- Vous auriez dû faire comme moi et prendre l'arithmancie ! intervint Hermione.

- Peut-être, mais au moins, les devoirs sont faciles à faire. Il suffit de tout inventer. Déclara Ron.

Hermione soupira en hochant négativement la tête.

- Bon et bien, je crois que je vais y aller, le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à la salle de divination, ce sera déjà l'heure. Dit Ginny. Et je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard à mon premier cours.

- Nous aussi, on ferait mieux de y aller… Intervint Hermione. Si on est en avance, on pourra se placer au premier rang. Avec une Aurore, le cours va sûrement être très intéressant.

- Oui, sûrement. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment Madame Figg enseigne.

- En tout cas, vous me racontez. Parce que moi, mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne sera que demain. Affirma Ginny.

- Bien sût sœurette, lui répondit son frère. Au fait, on se retrouve ici pour le dîner.

- O.K. A toute à l'heure…

Puis Ginny partit en direction de la salle de divination tandis que les trois autres, eux, se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ils arrivèrent en avance, donc ils purent, au grand bonheur d'Hermione, s'asseoir au premier rang, face au bureau de la prof.

Les autres arrivèrent un à un et, une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Madame Figg ferma la porte.

- Alors, bonjours. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore au souper hier soir, mon nom est Arabella Figg. Je sais que certain d'entre vous me connaissent pour ma réputation, d'autre me connaissent plus personnellement, mais cette année ne me voyez pas comme une Aurore, mais comme une enseignante tout à fait normale. La première chose que je vais vous enseigner, c'est comment vous défendre contre un détraqueur puisque, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, ces derniers ont rejoint Voldemort. (un frisson parcourut toute la salle) Alors, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire comment on peut repousser un détraqueur ?

Seule deux mains se levèrent.

Celle de Hermione, bien évidemment, et celle d'Harry.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- En créant un patronum.

- Très bien. Et qui peut me dire de quelle façon on s'y prend pour en créer un ?

Les deux mêmes personnes relevèrent la main.

- M. Potter ?

- Il faut réciter la formule « Spero patronum » en se concentrant sur un souvenir heureux.

- Excellent. Alors maintenant je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un patronum. Spero patronum. Récita-t-elle.

Une magnifique phœnix argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette sous le regard ébahi des élèves.

- Bon, maintenant, je vais vous appeler les uns après les autres et vous aller essayer. Et ne vous en faites pas si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup, ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal. C'est un sortilège extrêmement compliqué et en fait, ce serai plutôt si vous y arriviez que je serai très étonnée.

Harry était exaspéré.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la prof dise que c'était un sortilège compliqué et qu'elle serait étonnée que quelqu'un y arrive.

Il savait très bien en créer un et les autres élèves allaient à nouveau le regarder bizarrement.

Madame Figg appela alors tout les élève un par un mais, comme elle l'avait dit précédemment, c'était extrêmement compliqué et personne n'arriva à créer un patronum décent.

Par contre, la plupart des élève, dont Hermione eT Ron, réussirent à faire sortir de leurs baguette un mince filament argenté ce qui, de l'avis de leur enseignante, était déjà très bien.

Quand madame Figg appela Harry, celui-ci récita la formule en se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passé avec Hermione depuis qu'ils avaient commencer à sortir ensemble.

Il réussi alors à faire sortir un immense cerf argenté du bout de sa baguette.

Toute la classe, sauf Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient déjà vu faire, était abasourdie.

Même Arabella n'en revenait.

- Euh… c'est très bien M. Potter, félicitation…

Tout les élèves passèrent le reste du cours à s'entraîner et madame Figg avait demander à Harry d'aider les élèves qui avaient des problèmes.

A la fin du cours, la vieille dame demanda à Harry de rester un moment avec elle pour discuter.

Celui-ci alla faire un petit bisous rapide à Hermione en lui demandant de prévenir le professeur MacGonagall qu'il serait un peu en retard au cours de métamorphose.

Une fois tout les élève parti, Harry rejoignit le bureau professoral et attendit que sont enseignante lui sise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire même si il était presque sûr de savoir ce que c'était.

- Dis-moi Harry. demanda Arabella qui repassa naturellement au tutoiement puisque personne ne pouvait les entendre. Qui est-ce qui t'a appris à faire un patronum.

- Oh, c'est Rémus…

- Rémus Lupin ?

- Oui, il me l'a appris lors de ma troisième année, quand il enseignait ici.

- D'accord… mais pourquoi ?

- Et ben en fait, je le lui avais demandé parce que cette année là, les détraqueur surveillait l'école et que, à chaque fois que je me retrouvait en face de l'un d'eux, je m'évanouissais. Alors je me suis dis que c'était mieux si je pouvais les éloigner.

- Et est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi il prend cette forme ? A moins que ça te gênes. Dans ce cas, je n'insisterais pas…

- Oh non, ça me gêne pas du tout, mais il faudrait éviter d'en parler à d'autre personnes…

- Honneur Griffondor ! déclara-t-elle en levant la main droite.

Harry la regarda bizarrement.

- Et oui Harry, moi aussi j'étais à Griffondor.

- A d'accord, et bien, pour mon patronum, c'est à cause de mon père qu'il prend cette forme.

- De ton père ?

- Il était animagus non-déclaré.

Madame Figg le regarda, surprise.

En un instant, son visage changea.

Il arbora une expression inquiète.

- Oh… et bien, je crois que tu devrait y aller maintenant. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Tu es déjà passablement en retard.

- Euh… oui d'accord. Au revoir ! répondit-il, étonné par le brusque changement de comportement de son enseignante.

Il allait sortir de la classe quand elle le rappela.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendis un morceau de parchemin.

- Une excuse pour ton retard. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci…

Ils sortit de la pièce laissant madame Figg perdue dans ses pensées.

Si James était animagus, il l'était sûrement devenu lors de sa scolarité.

Et s'il l'était devenu lors de sa scolarité, Sirius était très certainement devenu animagus également.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait approcher Harry sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore avant que Sirius ne s'en prenne à son jeune élève.

Harry quand à lui s'était rendu dans la salle de métamorphose où il s'excusa pour son retard et tendis au professeur MacGonagall le billet signé de la main d'Arabella Figg.

Il raconta ensuite son entrevue à Ron et Hermione qui trouvèrent très bizarre le comportement de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Aucun d'eux ne songea à faire le lien avec Sirius et ils oublièrent bien vite cette histoire.


	8. inquiétude et transe

Chapitre 5

Il n'y eu plus aucun événement sortant de l'ordinaire qui vint troubler la vie de nos quatre amis pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent leur première journée.

Les cours se déroulèrent aussi normalement que les années précédentes.

Par contre il remarquèrent des changements inquiétants chez le professeur Rogue.

Il était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il semblait souvent ailleurs.

Il avait aussi l'air très fatigué et particulièrement soucieux.

Harry et ses amis étaient prêts à parier que cela avait un rapport avec la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée.

S'ils se fiaient au passé de leur professeur de potion, il se pourrait bien que cette mission soit d'espionner Voldemort en rendossant son rôle de mangemort.

Ils ne lui avaient rien demander puisque de toute manière, ils étaient sûrs qu'il ne leur répondrait pas mais ils s'inquiétaient quand même beaucoup pour lui car ils savaient ce dont le mage noir était capable et ce qu'il lui ferait si jamais il découvrait qu'il était au service de Dumbledore.

Mais tout ça n'empêchait pas leur enseignant de se montrer toujours aussi désagréables ave les élèves et tout particulièrement eux-quatre.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry et Ron était en cours de divination pendant qu'Hermione, elle, suivait sa leçon d'arithmancie.

C'était leurs derniers cours de la journée et ils avaient prévus de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec Ginny qui, elle, avait un cours de métamorphose.

Madame Trawleney leur avait demander de former des groupe de deux pour pratiquer les tarots.

Bien entendus, elle avait déjà trouvé le moyen de prédire la mort de Harry une bonne demi-douzaine de fois depuis le début de l'année et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir mare. 

La prof s'avançait vers le groupe de Ron et Harry pour aider le jeune rouquin à lire correctement dans l'avenir d'Harry lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net et devint soudainement très bizarre.

La seule fois où Harry l'avait vue dans cet état, c'était en fin de troisième, quand elle avait prédit le retour de Voldemort.

Et cela s'était vraiment passé.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'adressa directement à Harry et lui parla en fourchelangue.

- Jeune héritier, ta mission à maintenant débuté. Après-en, tu dois apprendre qui sont tes amis et tes ennemis. Souviens-toi bien que le seigneur de ténèbres va vouloir t'atteindre par tout les moyen, alors sois très prudent. Tes amis et tes dons t'aideront essentiellement mais rappelle toi que seul l'amour que toi et ton âme sœur patagez pourra définitivement l'éliminer.

Plus personne dans la classe n'osait bouger ni parler. Tout le monde était comme stupéfié.

Mais seul Harry avait pu comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit et s'était discrètement emparé d'un morceau de parchemin pour réécrire ses paroles.

Madame Trawleney redevint normale et comme la dernière fois, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Quand ses élèves lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne les crut pas et leur dit qu'ils avaient du rêver.

Et elle reprit ensuite le cours comme si rien ne s'était produit mais l'atmosphère de la classe restait extrêmement tendue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? chuchota Ron à Harry, suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

- Je te le dirai après, en même temps qu'à Hermione et Ginny… lui répondit-il.

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le cours se termina et les deux garçons se rendirent sans encombre jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor.

Harry s'étonna que personne d'autre que Ron ne lui ait demandé de traduire ce que leur enseignante avait dit, mais il en était soulagé.

Une fois que le tableau eut pivoté pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent leur deux amies qui les attendait déjà.

- Salut les filles ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçon.

Harry se dirigea vers Hermione pour l'embrasser sous les gloussements des filles qui se trouvaient dans la salle et qui les observaient.

- Au fait, il faudrait que vous veniez avec nous dans le dortoir…

Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Ginny.

- Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose de très important mais il faut surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende ? expliqua Ron en chuchotant.

- Bon, et ben, allons-y. accorda Hermione.

Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la salle commune pour monter vers le dortoir des garçons, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

Les quatre amis s'assirent sur les lits.

- Et ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny.

- Voilà, expliqua Harry. et ben pendant le cours de divination, Madame Trawleney a fait une prédiction.

- Quoi ! tu ne vas tout de même pas commencer à croire ce que cette vieille chouette raconte… S'exclama Hermione.

- Mais cette fois, elle était véritablement en transe, comme lorsque qu'elle avait prédit le retour de Voldemort en fin de troisième année. Se justifia Harry. et en plus, elle a parlé en fourchelangue.

- En fourchelangue ??? s'étonnèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- Oui, affirma Ron. C'était terrifiant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers son petit ami.

Harry rapporta les paroles exacte de leur professeur de divination et une fois qu'il eut terminer, tout le monde resta abasourdi, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- Harry, si elle a parlé en fourchelangue, c'était sûrement parce que la prédiction t'était directement adressée. En conclut Hermione.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'aurait appelé « jeune héritier » ? demanda Harry.

- Tu devrait en parler à Dumbledore… Intervint Ginny.

- Tu as raison Gin', j'irai le voir demain. 

- En tout cas, pour la mission, je suppose que ça consiste à vaincre tu-sais-qui… déclara Ron.

- Oui, ça, ça me semble plutôt clair. Accorda Harry. Comme pour la phrase « le seigneur des ténèbres va vouloir t'atteindre par tout les moyens ». 

- C'est vrai que ça, on le savait déjà. Dit Hermione. Mais pour le reste, je vois vraiment pas…

- « Apprendre qui sont tes amis et tes ennemis ». Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec Drago ? questionna Ginny.

- Je n'en sais rien. Admit Harry. c'est possible, après tout mais bon…

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la suggestion de Ginny.

C'est vrai que Drago n'était toujours pas revenu. Et ça commençait vraiment à être bizarre mais bon, il avait peut-être tout simplement changé d'école. 

- Bon, d'accord. Mais pour la dernière phrase ? interrogea Hermione. « Seul l'amour que toi et ton âme sœur partagez pourra définitivement l'éliminer ».

- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec toi… Lui répondit le jeune rouquin.

Hermione allait répondre que c'était exagéré de parler d'âme sœur à leur âge, mais peut-être que Ron avait raison après tout.

En tout cas, elle l'espérait, sinon, cela voudrait dire que Harry allait la quitter et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Mais Harry prit le devant pour répondre.

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison. Quoi qu'il en sois, je demanderai à Dumbledore de m'expliquer tout ça quand j'irai le voir.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bon, Harry pensait réellement qu'elle était son âme sœur. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

- Bon, on devrait redescendre à présent, avant que quelqu'un vienne ici et nous trouve. Continua Harry.

- Ouais, de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait comprendre de plus, il faudra voir ce que Dumbledore en pense. Accorda Ron.

Ils arrêtèrent ici leur conversation et redescendirent dans la salle commune où déjà toute les autres année de Griffondor avait été prévenues de la transe de madame Trawleney et parlaient de ça.


	9. cauchemar

Note au revieweur : 

Merci déjà à toute les personnes qui m'ont fais part de leurs avis sur ma fic et je vais répondre au quelques questions que l'on m'a posé :

Lila : pour Drago, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre

Matteic : On devrait voir Sirius apparaître dans quelque chapitre.

Chapitre 9

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Harry avait été demander des explications à Dumbledore sur ce qu'avait dit madame Trawleney durant sa transe.

Il n'avait pas pu expliquer toute les parties de la prédiction mais il avait pu éclaircir quelque point quand même.

Si elle l'avait appelé « jeune héritier », c'est qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor.

Harry n'en était pas revenu, d'ailleurs, il avait toujours autant de mal à le croire mais cela expliquait  en tout cas pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer.

Sinon, il lui avait aussi dit que sa mission était de détruire Voldemort, comme lui et ses amis y avait pensé.

Pour ce qui est de l'hypothèse de Ginny au sujet de Drago, Dumbledore avait répondu que c'était possible mais pas sûr car il n'avait, lui non plus, aucune nouvelle du jeune Serpentard.

E pour les autres parties de la prédiction, le directeur ne pouvait pas aider Harry car c'était à lui de comprendre.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry était couché dans son lit, cherchant toujours ce que cela voulait dire.

Mais il était fatigué et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Il eut soudain une vision de ce qui semblait être un cachot ou un donjon. Il ne saurait le dire.

Ça ressemblait à une cellule de prison, fermée à l'aide de barreau de fer noir.

En tout cas, il faisait noir et froid.

Dans un coin, il pouvait voir la silhouette d'un jeune garçon qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'année.

Il ne pouvait voir son visage car le jeune homme était recroquevillé sut lui même, ses bras entourant ses jambes et son front posé sur ses genoux.

Soudain, on entendit des bruits de pas qui semblaient se rapprocher de la cellule.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et Harry put voir son visage.

Un visage très pâle, des yeux d'un bleu glacé, mais emplit d'une tristesse inhabituelle. 

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ce jeune homme était Drago Malefoy.

Tout à coup, le silhouette d'un homme se découpa devant les barreaux de la prison.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule à l'aide d'une clé qu'il portait à son cou et la re-cacha au-dessous de son pull.

L'homme entra et Harry put facilement reconnaître le visage de Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago.

L'homme s'arrêta à environs un mètre de son fils.

- Lèves-toi, fils !

Drago se remit debout en une fraction de seconde et fit face à son père.

- Alors, tu n'a toujours pas changé d'avis Drago ?

- Non, père.

- En es-tu sûr, tu sais que notre maître aimerais beaucoup de voir rejoindre ses rang.

- Arrête de dire notre maître, c'est ton maître, pas le mien. Jamais je ne serais à son service.

- Tu fais honte à la famille, fils. 

- Ah ouais… Moi au moins je ne traîne pas au pied de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de venir à bout d'un bébé.

Cette fois, Drago avait dépassé les limites.

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Tu ne quittera jamais ce cachot avant d'avoir accepter ton destin Drago. Endoloris !

Le jeune blond reçut le sortilège de pleine fouet et tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur…

Puis tout devint noir et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

En général, les rêves qu'il faisait à propos de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts étaient réels, ce qui voudrait dire que Drago avait des ennuis.

Et de gros.

Il décida qu'il devait aller parler de son cauchemar à Dumbledore le plus vite possible.

Il regarda sa montre qui était le cadeau de Ron et du reste de sa famille pour son anniversaire.

Il vit qu'il était à peine cinq heure du matin.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas débarqué à cette heure-là dans le bureau de son directeur et d'ailleurs, il ne s'y trouvait sûrement pas.

Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle dans la journée.

Il savait qu'après ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir cette nuit, alors il n'essaya même pas.

Harry repoussa les couvertures de son lit, s'habilla et sortit du dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et commença à lire le livre sur le transplanage que Sirius lui avait offert.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit des pas en provenance des dortoirs.

Il se retourna vivement et vit qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie.

- Hermione, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? tu devrait dormir…

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, mais toi, tu es là depuis longtemps ? questionna Hermione.

Harry consulta à nouveau sa montre.

- Ça dois faire à peu près une heure, déclara-t-il en prenant dans ses bras la jeune fille qui s'était approchée de lui et la couvrit de baiser sur le cou.

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu ne dors plus ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-il à la jeune femme qui était maintenant totalement appuyée contre lui, a tête au creux de son cou.

- A propos de tu-sais-qui ?

- Oui. Enfin, si on veux. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de prononcer son nom ?

- Je sais Harry, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors, de quoi parlait ton cauchemar ?

Harry lui raconta en détail le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est affreux.

- Oui, mais venant de son père, ça ne m'étonne pas… En tout cas, j'irai en parler à Dumbledore aujourd'hui.

- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais c'est vraiment horrible. Même si je le déteste, je ne lui aurai jamais souhaité ça.

Harry resta silencieux, lui non plus n'aurai jamais voulu que son ennemi de toujours subisse ça.

Il se rappela la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il avait pu voir dans le regard du blondinet. 

Il se demandait ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil mais il était certain que ce n'était pas la torture de son père.

Il avait du se passer quelque chose pendant les vacances dont il n'était pas au courant.

- Hermione, tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à d'autre personne ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Rogue… 

- Tu sais Harry, je pense que Dumbledore lui dira si il juge que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Par contre, il faudra que j'écrive à Sirius. Pas seulement pour ce rêve, mais aussi pour la prédiction de Trawleney parce que si il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, il va me tuer.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Rigole, rigole, mais tu riras moins quand tu me retrouveras avec une balle dans le crâne.

- Tu parles, Sirius t'aime trop pour te faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ben ça, ça m'étonnerai. 

- De toute façon si Sirius veut te faire quelque chose, moi, je te protégerai. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Alors là, je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

Il se mit à rire lui aussi et une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les autres commencent à descendre.

Une fois que Ron et Ginny les eurent rejoint, ils les emmenèrent dans un coin pour leur expliquer le rêve d'Harry.

Ginny fut absolument scandalisé par l'attitude de Lucius tandis que Ron, lui, se contenta de dire que Malefoy avait mériter ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qui lui valu des regards noirs de la part de chacun de ses amis.

Les quatre amis descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils remarquèrent que Dumbledore n'était pas à la table des professeurs, il devait donc être dans son bureau.

Harry décida d'aller lui parler maintenant puisqu'il avait encore un moment avant que les cours ne commence.

Hermione décida d'y aller avec lui.

Ils se rendirent donc tout les deux au bureaux de leur directeur mais s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille. 

Il se savaient pas le mot de passe.

- Euh… Harry, comment est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Et ben, on a qu'à essayé avec des noms de friandise. Ça marche presque chaque fois.

Ils se mirent alors à prononcer tout les noms de bonbons qu'ils connaissaient, aussi bien moldus que sorciers, mais rien ne se passait.

- Bon, ben là, j'ai plus d'idée ! déclara Harry.

- Je sais pas moi, on a qu'à essayer « Sésame ouvre-toi » ! plaisanta Hermione.

Tout à coup, la gargouille pivota.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, étonné. 

Leur directeur choisissait vraiment de drôle de mot de passe.

Ils entrèrent et toquèrent à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez ! leur cria la voix de Dumbledore à travers la porte.

Les deux adolescent entrèrent et virent leur directeur assis derrière son bureau.

Il leur sourit gentiment.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous… Et dites-moi ce qui vous amène.

Harry et Hermione obéirent au vieil homme et une fois que Harry eut fini son récit, le directeur soupira.

- J'avais bien peur que ce soit le cas… Et saurais-tu me dire où est-ce que le jeune Malefoy est retenu prisonnier.

- Non, désolé. Je n'ai v que l'intérieur de la cellule.

- Bien… Je vais essayer de le retrouver. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que mes recherche donneront quelque chose. Il peut aussi bien être ici que dans une autre partie du pays. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux e rejoindre votre salle de classe, vous aller être en retard.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et remercièrent le directeur avant de sortir de son bureau et de rejoindre Ron pour aller en cours.

Une fois la journée terminée, Harry n'oublia pas d'écrire à son parrain pour le prévenir de ce cauchemar et de la transe que leur professeur de divination avait eu la semaine dernière. 

Il profita ainsi de lui demander son avis ainsi que celui de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.


	10. annonce et apprentissage

Chapitre 10

On était à présent le dix octobre et tout les élèves étaient dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement quand des dizaines de chouettes pénétrèrent dans la salle, apportant le courrier.

Hedwige fonça droit sur Harry et déposa une lettre devant son assiette.

Harry, qui reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son parrain sur l'enveloppe, la rangea discrètement et décida de l'ouvrir plus tard, pour ne pas risquer que quelqu'un ne découvre qui en est l'expéditeur.

Il fit un signe de tête discret à ses amis pour répondre affirmativement à leur question muette.

Puis, la journée se déroula tout à fait normalement.

Mais il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir avant d'être avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans un lieu où personne d'autre ne pourrait voir ce qu'il était  écrit à l'intérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre dans un coin reculé de l'immense bibliothèque scolaire, là où personne ne risquerait de les déranger, une fois les cours terminés.

Harry put donc enfin ouvrir la lettre de sa poche et l'ouvrir.

Il commença à lire à haute voix :

_Cher Harry,_

_Désolé de ne pas t'écrire plus souvent, mais il ne faut pas qu'on puisse intercepté nos lettres._

_Alors, tout d'abord, pour la prédiction du professeur Trawleney, je ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire, alors, je vais te répondre la même chose que Dumbledore :_

_Tu dois en trouver la signification tout seul, d'ailleurs, je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse y arriver._

_Sinon, pour ton cauchemar, je ne vois pas du tout où Malefoy peut être retenu prisonnier, et Lunard non plus._

Harry se retint de soupirer.

Il commençait vraiment à être inquiet pour son ennemi de toujours.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de lui et si ni Sirius ni Rémus n'avait la moindre idée d'où il pourrait être enfermer, le seul espoir qu'il restait pour le retrouver, c'était qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il parvienne à s'échapper car les recherche de Dumbledore avait échouer.

Mais je pense que si il réapparaît, il pourrait devenir un allié vraiment précieux.

- Mais oui, c'est ça… ricana Ron.

- Ron, il a peut-être changé ! s'exclama Ginny, scandalisée par l'attitude de son grand frère. 

- Vas-y Harry, continue de lire s'il te plais… Le pria sa petite amie.

_En tout cas, reste bien sur tes gardes car Voldemort gagne de plus ne plus en puissance et qu'il est vraiment prêt à tout pour te tuer et te faire souffrir._

_Dis aussi à tes amis de faire bien attention à eux, surtout Ron, Hermione et Ginny car si Voldemort veux t'atteindre, il seront ses cibles principales._

_Sinon, bonne salutation de ma part et de celle de Lunard._

_On sera  Poudlard dans à peine plus d'un moi, alors à bientôt._

_                                                                                Patmol_

P.S. : N'oubliez pas de vous entraîner pour apprendre à transplaner et faites attention que personne ne remarque ce que vous faites, sinon, vous allez avoir de gros ennuis.

- Et ben, on est pas vraiment plus avancé. Constata Harry.

- Non, ça c'est vrai… lui accorda Hermione. Par contre, on ferait mieux de commencer à apprendre à transplaner, parce qu'on a pas encore fait grand chose à ce sujet.

- Ben, on a qu'à aller ce soir à la cabane hurlante une fois que tout les autres seront endormis. Proposa Ron.

- D'accord. Accepta Harry.

- Ça me vas aussi. Conclut Hermione. Ginny ?

La jeune rouquine hésitait.

Après tout, elle n'était pas habituée aux ballades nocturnes de ses trois amis, elle.

Surtout que se aînés n'en avaient pas encore fait, cette année.

De ce fait, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit tours dans les couloirs une fois la nuit tombée, alors se rendre dans la cabane hurlante en plaine nuit ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun risque ? osa-t-elle demander à ses amis.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gin', on sera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, et puisque c'est la seule entrée, personne ne pourra nous attaquer. La rassura Harry. Et puisque l'on  sera sous la cape d'invisibilité pendant tout le trajet, personne ne pourra nous voir.

- Bon et ben, si on ne risque rien, je suit d'accord. Mais est-ce que c'est difficile d'apprendre à transplaner ?

- Non, j'ai lu la théorie, il n'y a pas très longtemps, ça a l'ai assez facile. Lui répondit Harry. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est avoir un assez bon niveau et de ce côté-là, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trop de problèmes.

- Ah ouais, si c'est si simple, on ne prendra pas trop longtemps avant qu'on sache le faire. Se réjouit Ron.

- Saute pas de joie trop vite, Ron ! ça n'est pas parce que la théorie n'est pas trop compliquée que le pratique sera aussi facile. On aura sûrement quelque difficulté. Le raisonna Hermione. On devra sûrement s'entraîner plusieurs jours avant d'y arriver correctement.

- Oui, ça c'est certain. Accorda Harry. Donc, je pense qu'on devrait essayez de se rendre à la cabane hurlante tout les deux ou trois jours pendant quelques temps.

- D'accord !acceptèrent les trois amis.

- Bon, maintenant, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Le souper ne vas pas tarder à commencer. Intervint Hermione. Et en plus, il paraît que Dumbledore à une annonce à faire.

- C'est vrai, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il veut nous dire. Se demanda Ron.

- Oui, moi aussi… acquiesça Harry.

- Alors allons-y ! s'exclama Ginny.

Tout les quatre se levèrent et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle tout en continuant à discuter de chose et d'autre.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors et quelques minutes plus tard, les plats se remplirent de nourriture de toute sorte.

Tout le monde commença à manger, mais en milieu de repas, Dumbledore demanda le silence pour pouvoir faire une annonce, forçant ainsi tout les élèves à arrêter de manger.

- Chers élèves, en vue du succès qu'à remporter le bal de noël l'année dernière, nous avons décider de remettre ça cette année. Mais vu le retour de Voldemort, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous voudra rentrer dans leur famille à l'occasion de noël, c'est pour cela que nous avons décider de le faire à l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween. Et comme il se finira tard, je pense, nous avons décider de vous accorder une journée de congé le lendemain.

Tout les élève applaudirent et crièrent de joie, trop content à l'idée qu'il y ait non seulement un bal mais en plus une journée sans cours.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Les élèves de toutes les années sont invités à y participer mais ne sont évidemment pas obligé. Et je précise aussi pour ceux qui le veulent que les tenue de soirées moldues sont acceptées avec plaisir.

Puis le directeur se rassit, sous les cris des élèves qui étaient plus que ravi de cette annonce.

Les quatre amis étaient réellement content qu'il y ait un bal, peut-être que tout se passerai normalement cette année-là.

Même si certain d'entre n'avaient pas garder un très bon souvenir du bal de l'année précédente, ils étaient certain que ça irai beaucoup mieux cette fois.

Harry se dit que cette année, il n'aurait au moins aucun problème pour trouver une cavalière.

Ron n'était pas trop chaud à l'idée de devoir à nouveau demander à une fille de l'accompagner mais au moins, cette fois, il ne s'y prendrait pas à la dernière minute.

Ginny doutait que quelqu'un lui demande de l'accompagner cette année mais tant pis, elle décida que si personne ne lui demandait, elle irait seule.

Hermione quand elle était plus que ravie que les tenue moldues soit acceptée car, comme ça, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait mettre et se doutait bien que sa tenue ne laisserait pas son petit copain totalement indifférent.

En tout cas, cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet plutôt positif de faire oublier à tout les élève la menace constante qui planait sur eux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini de souper, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se rendirent dans la salle commune et attendirent que les autres élèves soient tous monté se coucher pour se couvrir de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et sortir sans bruit de la pièce.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne, car ils n'avaient plus la carte des Maraudeurs pour surveiller leurs allée en venue.

Une fois arriver dans le parc, il soupirent de soulagement et avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du saule cogneur.

Harry ramassa une branche qui se trouvaient à proximité et s'en servi pour appuyé sur la racine de l'arbre qui, aussitôt, les laissa passer.

Ils disparurent alors dans le tunnel, se débarrassèrent de la cape d'invisibilité et marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit arrivé dans la petite maison.

Une fois là-bas, il prononcèrent tout les quatre le sortilège de lumière qui leur permis d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione commencèrent alors à lire la théorie pendant que Harry, qui l'avait déjà lu il y a très peu de temps, commença déjà à s'entraîner.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils firent le chemin inverse pour regagner leur dortoir.

Ils seraient bien rester un peu plus longtemps mais ils leurs fallait quand même un minimum de sommeil si ils voulaient pouvoir tenir toute la journée du lendemain sans s'endormir en plein milieu d'un cours.

Tout les trois jours, ils recommencèrent leurs petites escapades nocturnes sans que jamais personne ne les voit et garder un rythme d'apprentissage comme celui-ci leur permit de progresser rapidement.

Et quelques jours avant le bal d'Halloween, ils réussirent enfin, tout les quatre, à transplaner correctement d'un bout à l'autre de la petite cabane.


	11. le bal d'Halloween

Chapitre 11

Les jours passèrent vite et déjà le 31 septembre arriva.

Le bal commencerait dans deux heures et tout le monde était entrain de se préparer.

Ron et Harry avaient passé leur robe de bal.

Bleu nuit pour Harry et couleur azur pour Ron, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, comme le lui fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle s'était habillée à la mode moldue.

Elle portait une mini-jupe couleurs lilas avec des motifs chinois brodés en violet foncé sur le côté droit qui lui arrivait une quinzaine de centimètre au-dessus des genoux.

Comme haut, elle avait passé un petit top blanc à fine bretelle qui se terminait en «V» juste en-dessus du nombril, ce qui laissait voir le piercing qu'elle avait fait au tout début des vacances d'été.

Et en guise de chaussure, elle avait mis des bottes blanches à semelle compensée qui lui arrivait jusque juste au-dessous des genoux.

Elle s'était juste un peu maquillée, tout en violet, et avait lissé ses cheveux qui tombaient à présent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Elle était entrain de s'observer dans le miroir quand Ginny entra, une robe beige dans ses mains.

Quand la rouquine vit son amie, elle écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir une exclamation.

- Woua !!! Hermione, tu es magnifique !

- Merci Gin', et toi, pourquoi tu n'est pas encore habillée ?

- Et ben, en fait, ma robe est un peu trop petite, alors je me demandait si tu connaissait un sort pour rajuster la taille…

- Je n'aurai jamais le temps, c'est un sort très compliqué. Mais si tu veux, je peut te prêter une de mes robes…

- Tu ferais ça !

- Bien sûr, mais j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de mettre une tenue moldue ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Bon, alors asseyes-toi pendant que je regarde ce qui t'irai le mieux…

Hermione farfouilla dans ses affaires et au bout de cinq minutes, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle tendit une robe à son amie.

- Tiens, essaye ça…

La jeune fille obéit et enfila la robe.

- Et ben voilà ! ça te va super bien ! s'exclama Hermione qui amena Ginny devant le miroir afin qu'elle puisse se voir.

Elle portait à présent une robe blanche, assez étroite mais qui ne lui collait quand même pas au corps, qui lui arrivait juste en-dessus des genoux.

Elle avait de fines bretelles scintillantes et de petit diamants étaient cousus sur le haut de la robe.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle n'avait jamais vu de robe plus jolie.

- Ta robe est ravissante Hermione…

- Et elle te va à ravir !

- En tout cas, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier…

- C'est rien Gin', par contre, est-ce que tu voudrais que je m'occupe du reste de ta tenue.

- Oh oui, je veux bien ! J'osais pas te le demander…

- Bon, alors c'est parti…

Ron et Harry se trouvaient déjà dans la salle commune depuis quelques minutes à attendre leur cavalières respectives ainsi que Ginny qui allait au bal toute seule quand les trois filles descendirent enfin des dortoirs.

Il y avait bien sûr Hermione et Ginny, mais aussi Lavande Brown à qui Ron avait demander de l'accompagner au bal.

Hermione avait fait des merveilles sur Ginny.

Avec sa robe, elle portait de petites sandalettes blanches avec des talons d'une demi-douzaine de centimètre de auteur et dont les lanières se croisait sur le devant de ses pieds, avant d'entourer ses chevilles.

Elle avais mis un peu de rose pale sur ses yeux et du rouge vif sur ses lèvres. 

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval et maintenu en haut à l'aide d'une pince argentée en forme de papillon.

Seules quatre mèches rousses qu'Hermione avait pris soin de boucler étaient relâchées. Deux tombaient de chaque côtés du visage de la jeune fille.

Lavande, elle, portait une robe de sorcier, couleur indigo, qui moulait à son corps, avec des bretelles de même couleur.

Elle retenait ses cheveux à l'aide d'une simple queue de cheval et c'était juste un peu maquillée.

Mais sa simplicité ne l'empêchait pas d'être très jolie.

Les deux garçons étaient complètement estomaqués. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cavalière respective et Harry embrassa Hermione, qui dut lui essuyer la bouche pour ne pas que l'on voit les traces de son rouge à lèvre violet, en lui disant qu'elle était merveilleusement belle.

Ron prit simplement le bras de Lavande en la complimentant et aucun des deux garçons ne manqua de faire remarquer à Ginny qu'elle était ravissante.

Les cinq jeunes se rendirent dans la grande salle en discutant de tout et de rien.

La salle était aménagée de la même que pour le bal de noël l'année passée et le groupe alla s'asseoir à une des petites tables qui était encore libre..

Hermione et Ginny étaient pour l'instant les seules personnes habillées en moldues mais il n'y avait pas encore grand monde.

Heureusement pour elle, au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait, d'autre personne habillées de cette manière faisaient leur apparition.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils mangèrent une peu.

Et cette année-là, ce fut le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall qui ouvrirent le bal.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par plusieurs autres couples.

Lorsque le premier slow de la soirée commença…

- Miss Granger, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda galamment Harry en se levant.

- Mais avec plaisir M. Potter… répondit Hermione en se levant elle-aussi.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc sur la piste de danse et Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Hermione quand à elle, entoura le cou de son petit ami de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Ron regarda les deux amoureux avec un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Ils formaient vraiment le couple idéal.

Puis voyant que Lavande regardait avec envie la piste de danse, il l'invita à son tour, laissant ainsi Ginny seule à la table.

Elle regarda ses amis danser et lorsque la douce musique du slow s'estompa pour laisser place à une autre musique, beaucoup plus rythmée cette fois-ci, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

Elle se retourna et vit que la personne qui se tenait à côté d'elle n'était autre que Colin Crivey, son camarade de classe.

Lui aussi était venu seul.

Le jeune Colin invita Ginny à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent ensemble le temps de quelques danse puis Ginny retourna s'asseoir à la table tandis que Colin partit inviter quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle resta là un moment, à regarder les couples, donc Hermione, Harry, Ron et Lavande faisait partie, évoluer sur la piste de danse mais au bout d'un moment, elle eut besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Elle sortit alors de la grande salle et se rendit dans le parc, où il faisait déjà nuit.

Elle sentit une faible brise lui caresser le visage et elle se dit qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas froid.

Ce qui d'ailleurs était heureux pour elle car, étant habillée en moldue, elle n'avait pas pris de cape pour se protéger.

Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bord du lac quand un bruit provenant de la forêt Interdite attira son attention.

On aurait dit un cri de douleur.

Elle chercha autour d'elle quelqu'un à prévenir, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le parc.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller chercher un de ses amis, ou même un professeur, mais ça aurai pris du temps.

Et de plus, elle n'était pas sure que ce n'était pas seulement un effet de son imagination.

Alors, elle prit son courage à deux main et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt.

Elle entendit un nouveau gémissement et décida alors de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bois, car c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide.

Elle commençait vraiment à regretter de ne pas avoir de baguette sur elle car il faisait vraiment sombre et que l'on ne savait jamais quelle bestiole on pouvait rencontrer dans cette endroit.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, se dirigeant à l'aide des sons qui parvenait jusqu'à elle, et elle pouvait sentir les branches mortes et les ronces lui fouetter les jambes.

La peur commençait à s'emparer d'elle car elle ne voyait toujours personne, mais les bruits se rapprochait de plus en plus, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle était sur le bon chemin.

Elle finit par distinguer une silhouette allongée par terre, appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre.

De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était mais à en juger par son apparence, elle devina que c'était un adolescent qui était, apparemment, blessé et épuisé.

La jeune fille se précipita à ses côtés et elle reconnu immédiatement, malgré les bleus et les coupures qui parsemait son visage, le jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant elle.

C'était Drago Malefoy.

Il avait les yeux fermés et ne l'avait sans doute pas entendue approcher.

Ginny s'agenouilla près de lui et passa une main sur sa joue.

- Drago… l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et reconnu au premier regard, malgré la noirceur du bois et le maquillage qu'elle portait, la jeune fille rousse qui se tenait à ses côté.

- Ginny… murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille lui offrit un faible sourire.

- Oui, c'est moi… Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait d'avance la réponse à sa question.

- Mon… père… Articula-il péniblement.

- D'accord…

La jeune rouquine remarqua que Drago grelottait. 

C'est vrai qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'un T-Shirt à moitié déchiré.

- Ecoute… reprit-elle. Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu pense que tu peux marcher.

La blondinet lui fait un signe de la tête.

- je pense…

la jeune fille se remit alors debout et tendis ses mains à Drago pour qu'il puisse en faire autant.

Une fois qu'il fut sur pied, Ginny passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et elle laissa le jeune garçon s'appuyer sur elle.

Elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle pouvait voir la sortie de la forêt depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et que ce n'était donc pas très loin.

Ginny avança lentement vers le parc, tout en soutenant Drago qui était extrêmement faible.

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent en dehors de la forêt, le jeune homme put voir la tenue que portait le petite Ginny.

- Tu es magnifique… parvint-il à articuler.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque.

- Merci… Il y a un bal ce soir, c'est pour ça que je suis habillée comme ça. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de passer par l'entrée principale pour se rendre à l'infirmerie parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne idée de traverser la salle de bal.

- D'accord.

Ils suivirent donc les directive de Ginny et tout en se rendant à l'infirmerie, cette dernière priait pour que madame Pomfresh s'y trouve.

Elle ne se rappelait plus si elle était au bal ou non.

Après un petit moment, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ginny poussa la porte et entra en maintenant toujours le jeune homme qui faiblissait de plus en plus.

Elle constata avec soulagement que l'infirmière scolaire était là quand celle-ci se précipita vers eux.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny tout en allongeant Drago, qui semblai sur le point de s'évanouir, sur un des lits.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je l'ai retrouver comme ça.

- Où ?

Elle hésita tout d'abord à répondre, sachant qu'elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis mais se décida tout de même à la faire.

- Dans la forêt.

- D'accord, allez prévenir Dumbledore et dites-lui de venir ici immédiatement.

- D'accord. Il va s'en sortir ?

L'infirmière la regarda et vit avec étonnement qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Une Griffondor qui s'inquiétait pour un serpentard ?

C'était étonnant.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas…

Ginny soupira de soulagement.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il pourra recevoir des visites ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pas avant demain après-midi. Maintenant, allez prévenir Dumbledore s'il vous plait.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se rendit en courant dans la grande salle.

Elle alla vite prévenir Dumbledore qui quitta la pièce pour aller voir le jeune blessé.

Elle retrouva ses amis à une table et, comme Lavande était partie chercher à boire, elle profita de vite leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les quatre amis décidèrent de rendre visite à Drago le lendemain pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé entre lui et son père et surtout comment il était arrivé à s'échapper.


	12. ballade nocturne et explication

Chapitre 12

Aucun des quatre amis n'arriva à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Ils étaient tous redescendu dans la commune, sans prendre la peine d'enlever leur tenue de bal, une fois que les autres furent tous endormis.

Ginny leur ré-expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé mais plus en détail cette fois-ci.

Les trois autre l'écoutèrent sans dire un mot et une fois qu'elle eut terminer son récit…

- Donc, son était n'est quand même pas trop grave… Récapitula Hermione avec soulagement.

- Non, et madame Pomfresh a dit qu'on pourrait lui rendre visite dès cet après-midi…

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on irai le voir ? demanda amèrement Ron.

- Ron, arrête ça. Le réprimanda sa sœur. Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment changé.

- Et je pourrais savoir ce qui te fais penser ça.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne comportait pas vraiment de la même manière que d'habitude.

- Comment ça ? questionna Harry.

- Ben, il n'est plus arrogant comme avant…

- Tu connais beaucoup de personne qui reste arrogant quand elle sont sur le point de s'évanouir ? commenta Ron.

- Laisse-la finir ! intervint Hermione. 

- Merci Hermione. En plus, il ne m'a pas appelée « Weasley » comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il m'a appelée « Ginny » et d'habitude, il a beau se trouver dans les pires situations, il est trop fier pour laisser qui que ce soit l'aider et encore moins un Griffondor, mais là, il m'a laisser faire et puis…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, réalisant ce qu'elle avait failli dire.

- Et puis ? l'encouragèrent ses amis.

- Non, non, rien…

Mais en voyant les regard perçant que lui lançaient ses amis, elle fini par craquer.

- Et ben, il m'a quand même dit que j'étais très jolie, alors que j'étais habillée en moldue…

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry et Hermione, mais elle n'était pas du tout du goût de Ron.

- Quoi !!! Non mais ça vas pas, il ne va quand même pas se mettre à draguer ma sœur !

- Ce n'était pas de la drague ! s'indigna Ginny. C'était un compliment. Et si je me rappelle bien, tu as dis exactement la même chose à Lavande et je ne crois pas que tu cherchait à la draguer à moins que…

Elle se tut en voyant que le visage de son frère était devenu plus rouge qu'une beuglante.

Voyant que Ginny regardait fixement Ron, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle !!! s'exclame Hermione.

- Quoi ! non, pas du tout. Enfin peut-être. Oh ! et pis j'en sais rien, c'est possible…

La conversation continua dans cette direction pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny et le plus grand malheur de son frère.

Mais ils en eurent vite assez de rester là à rien faire, alors ils décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour dehors.

Ils se recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et sortirent discrètement du dortoir.

Leurs pas les menèrent directement dans la cabane hurlante et puisqu'ils étaient ici, ils décidèrent d'utiliser intelligemment leur temps. 

En continuant de s'entraîner à transplaner.

Ils y passèrent une grande partie de la nuit et ce n'est qu'à six heure du matin qu'ils se décidèrent à retourner dans leur dortoir.

Ils dirent le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui ne fut apparemment pas contente d'être réveiller aussi tôt.

Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent.

Ils eurent un sursaut en voyant que quelqu'un était déjà assis sur un des fauteuil de la salle commune.

Mais quand la personne se retourna pour leur faire face et qu'ils la reconnurent, la peur laissa sa place à l'étonnement.

C'était Dumbledore.

- Pourriez-vous sortirent de là-dessous, jeunes gens…

Les quatre amis retirèrent la cape et regardèrent leur directeur avec un sourire gêné.

Mais ils se détendirent un peu en voyant le regard bienveillant qu'il posait sur eux.

- Je devrait vous punir pour cette petite escapade nocturne, mais je sais que vous êtes tous au courant des événements survenu pendant le bal et que cela vous a un peu perturbé, alors je n'en ferait rien.

- Merci professeur ! s'exclamèrent-il en chœur.

- Par contre, j'ai remarqué que vous êtes rester une bonne partie de la nuit dans la cabane hurlante. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Comment savez-vous qu'on était là-bas ? demanda Hermione mi-étonnée, mi-admirative.

- Grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, tiens Harry, je sais que pour toi, ça a une valeur sentimentale et j'ose croire que tu en feras bon usage…

Le vieux sorcier tendis un parchemin qui aurait parût vierge à n'importe qui mais Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient très bien que une fois qu'on avait prononcer la bonne « formule », il montrait tous les couloirs et les passages secrets de Poudlard et de ses alentours ainsi que le nom des personnes qui s'y trouvait.

- Euh… Merci. Le remercia Harry, étonné qu'il la lui rende.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry alla ranger la carte magique.

- Alors, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquer ce que vous avez fait dans la cabane hurlante…

- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment vous le dire… expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Harry jeta un regard à ses amis qui visiblement ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'il fallait faire.

D'une part, Sirius leur avait demander de ne rien dire.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Dumbledore et Harry savait très bien que son directeur le devinerai de toute façon un jour ou l'autre.

Alors Harry prit la décision la plus sage et décida de tout avouer à Dumbledore.

- D'accord, je vais vous le dire. Mais s'il vous plait, ne vous fâchez pas contre Sirius.

- Sirius ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me fâcherais contre lui. Demanda le directeur, visiblement étonné par les propos de son jeune élève.

- Et ben, ils nous a demandé d'apprendre à transplaner.

Le directeur les regarda tout les quatre puis demanda tranquillement :

- Et où est-ce que vous en êtes.

Les quatre Griffondors ouvrirent n'en revenait pas.

Dumbledore ne les grondait pas.

Il leur demandait si ils arrivaient déjà à le faire.

- Euh… Et bien, on arrive à transplaner sans problème sur des courtes distance comme d'un bout à l'autre de la cabane hurlante, mais c'est tout. Professeur, vous ne…

- Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Vous croyiez que j'allais vous réprimander ? Je trouve au contraire que c'est une très bonne idée. Seulement la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi.

- Promis ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre élèves

- Bon, maintenant passons à la raison de ma présence ici. M. Malefoy vient tout juste de se réveiller et il voudrait bien vous voir. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord de lui parler.

Voyant que Ron se préparait à envoyer une réplique cinglante, Harry prit le devant.

- Bien sûr, quand peut-on y aller ?

- Maintenant…

- Alors, allons-y !

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et sortit de la pièce, ses quatre élèves sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie et Dumbledore les fit entrer puis demanda à madame Pomfresh de sortir de la salle pour laisser les cinq adolescents entre eux.

Bien que réticente, l'infirmière suivit le directeur en-dehors de la pièce.

Les quatre amis approchèrent du lit de Drago.

- Salut… leur dit ce dernier.

Les Griffondors lui répondirent par un sourire, plus ou moins forcé pour Ron à qui ses amis avaient demandé de ne pas montrer trop d'hostilité envers le jeune blond.

- Tu va mieux ? demanda timidement Ginny.

- Ouais… Au fait merci pour hier soir.

- C'est rien.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

- Tu voulais nous voir ?

- Euh oui… En fait, c'était surtout pour m'excuser du comportement que j'avais eu envers vous ces dernières années.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu étais comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

Le jeune serpentard la regarda et lui répondit :

- Et bien, disons que je faisait ce que mon père me disais de faire. Il voulait que je sois ennemis avec les Griffondors et surtout que je respecte la pureté du sang. 

- Je vois, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Harry.

Drago tourna les yeux vers lui et Harry put revoir la même tristesse qu'il avait lut dans ses yeux lors de son cauchemar.

- Mon père voulait que je devienne mangemort, mais je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un assassin et encore moins de ramper au pied de Voldemort. Alors, j'ai refusé. Et pour me punir, il m'a enfermé dans le donjon du manoir et il m'a torturé. Il espérait parvenir à me faire changer d'avis, mais j'ai tenu bon.

- Et comment tu as fait pour t'échapper ? questionna Harry.

- Un jour, il y a pas très longtemps, après que mon père m'ait jeter l'endoloris, j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir, alors il s'est approché de moi. J'en ai profité pour lui donné un coup de pied et pendant qu'il était à terre, j'ai repris ma baguette, je l'ai désarmé et je l'ai ligoté à l'aide d'un sort. Ensuite je me suis enfui et je suis revenu à Poudlard.

- Mais, il n'y avait personne pour t'aider ? demanda Hermione. Je sais pas moi, ta mère par exemple.

- Elle a essayé. Quand elle a vu que mon père me torturais, elle a voulu faire du chantage en disant que si il n'arrêtait pas, elle préviendrait le ministère. Mais mon père n'a pas voulu et comme il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer le ministère chez lui, il l'a enfermé avec moi.

Drago avait maintenant le regard perdu dans le vide et on voyait qu'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

- Mais, elle ne lui servait à rien, et un prisonnier lui suffisait alors il… il…

Des larmes commençait à perler sur les joues du jeune garçon et maintenant, tout le monde comprenait ce que son père avait fait à sa mère et Hermione commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir posé cette question.

Elle ne voulait pas faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs aussi horrible.

Ginny, elle, était au bord des larmes et quand le blondinet avoua que Lucius avait tué sa mère, elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras.

Drago éclata alors en sanglot et entoura la taille de la jeune fille qui resserra un peu son étreinte.

Elle lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes en le berçant doucement.

Une fois que les sanglots du jeune garçon se furent calmés, Ron, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, s'approcha de lui.

- T'en fais pas pour ton comportement, on te pardonne. Lui dit-il gentiment.

Ses trois amis ainsi que Drago le regardèrent avec étonnement mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il avait remarqué lui aussi que le serpentard avait changer et après ses aveux, il ressentait de la compassion pour lui.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna le jeune blond, les yeux remplit d'espoir.

- Oui… lui assura Harry.

Hermione approuva elle aussi d'un hochement de tête.

Le jeune brun avança lui aussi vers le jeune Malefoy et lui tendis la main.

- Ami ?

- Ami… Merci…

Puis, personne ne parla pendant un moment.

Enfin, Ginny se décida à poser une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire avec les autres ?

- Bonne question, répondit Hermione. Ça va faire bizarre que l'on soit tout à coup amis…

Les trois garçons réfléchirent en silence à la question.

C'est vrai que s'il devenait comme ça, amis, du jour au lendemain, les gens se poseraient des questions.

Griffondor et Serpentard ne pouvaient pas devenir amis.

Et surtout que toute l'école savait que Drago détestait particulièrement le trio que formaient Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Le jeun Serpentard suggéra alors quelque chose.

- En public, on a qu'à faire comme si rien avait changer, mais on pourrait se voir en cachette.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre solution. Approuva Harry.

- Donc, on fait comme ça. Conclut Ron.

Les deux filles approuvèrent et l'affaire fut réglée.

Les cinq amis restèrent donc à discuter, les quatre Griffondor expliquèrent à Drago ce qu'il y avait eu de spécial depuis le début de l'année et ce qu'ils avaient fait en cours.

Un moment plus tard, Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore sourit et Ginny se sentit rougir quand elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours Drago dans ses bras.

Elle libéra vite le jeune garçon de son étreinte et l'infirmière, une fois le choc de les voir rire ensemble passé, demanda au quatre Griffondor de partir car il fallait que son malade se repose.

Les quatre jeunes obéirent et dirent au revoir à Drago avant de s'en aller.


	13. quelques mois bien tranquilles

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'essaie d'en faire un tout les deux jours au minimum mais avec les devoirs, c'est pas toujours facile. De plus, l'inspiration ne venait pas.

Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que les autres mais c'était surtout pour faire lien entre le 12 et le 14.

Et que tout les fans se réjouissent, Sirius et Rémus font leur apparition dans le prochain chapitre !

Et donnez-moi vos impression, ça serai gentil et ça me permettrait de m'améliorer.

Mais maintenant, assez parlé, voilà la suite…

Izzie

Chapitre 13

Deux jours plus tard, Drago put ressortir de l'infirmerie et les cinq adolescents mirent à exécution le plan qu'ils avaient décidé et firent donc semblant qu'ils étaient toujours ennemis.

Seul Dumbledore connaissait la vérité et pour répondre au question que tout le monde se posait sur l'arrivée plus que tardive du jeune Serpentard, il expliqua qu'il avait été retenu chez lui à cause de problèmes d'ordre familial.

Les semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent normalement malgré la fait que Ron passait un peu moins de temps que d'habitude avec ses amis.

Cela était du au fait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Lavande qui partageait ses sentiments.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de continuer à participer à leur petites ballades nocturnes.

Et de temps en temps, ils prenaient Drago avec eux.

Ils avaient révélé au jeune homme qu'ils apprenaient à transplaner et lui avait proposé de faire de même, mais celui-ci avait préféré refuser leur offre tout en disant qu'il pourrait commencer un peu plus tard dans l'année.

Il était encore faible et il préférait ne pas faire des choses qui risqueraient de le fatiguer encore plus.

Il avait déjà assez de mal à rattraper les deux premiers mois de cours, même si ses quatre nouveaux amis l'aidaient, sans encore apprendre des choses supplémentaire en même temps.

Les choses se déroulèrent ainsi jusqu'au premier jour des vacances de Noël.

Cette nuit-là, les quatre Griffondors avaient demandé à Drago de les rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils lui révèlent quelque chose de très important.

Et c'était le cas.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit la vérité à Drago au sujet de Sirius et ce dernier allait bientôt arriver.

Alors, ils avaient décidé de le lui dire ce soir-là.

Les quatre amis se trouvaient déjà au lieu de rendez-vous et attendaient que leur nouveau copain arrive.

Ils discutaient de la façon dont ils allaient aborder le sujet.

C'est vrai, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas lui dire « salut, au fait, Sirius est innocent ».

Ce serait trop brusque.

Mais ils durent arrêter d'en parler quand ils entendirent la porte de la tour grincer leur signalant ainsi l'arrivée de Drago.

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers eux et s'assit entre Ron et Ginny, fermant ainsi le cercle formé par les autres.

- Salut ! Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais… répondit Harry. on aurait déjà du t'en parler plus tôt mais bon… alors voilà, pendant les vacances de Noël, tu sais qu'on va être les seuls à rester à Poudlard ?

- Ouais…

- Et ben, on a deux amis qui vont venir nous rendre visite…

- Et vous voulez qu'on joue les ennemis devant eux ?

- Non !!! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre Griffondor.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Continua Harry. Tout ce qu'on veux c'est te dire quelques trucs à leur sujet pour pas que tu soit trop étonné.

- Ah d'accord ! Et qui sont-ils ? demanda le jeune blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes de tourner autour du pot.

- Bon, alors, il y en a un que tu connais déjà. C'est Rémus Lupin.

- Rémus Lupin ? Le loup-garou !

- Oui, mais t'en fais pas, il a jamais mordu personne. Enfin, je crois… Mais bon, il est très gentil et en plus, c'était un des meilleurs amis à mon père.

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera très content de me voir, après le comportement que j'ai eu avec lui l'année où il a enseigné ici.

- T'en fait pas pour ça, il n'a pas l'habitude de rester fâcher avec les gens…

- Oui, enfin y'a quand même… commença Ron.

- Ça, c'est vraiment un cas spécial. Coupa Hermione. Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, il essayait plutôt d'arranger les chose.

- Ouais bon, c'est vrai.

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent complètement perdus. 

Les trios infernal n'ayant expliqué ni à l'un, ni à l'autre la haine qu'il y avait entre les maraudeurs et leur professeur de potion.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry qui leur lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il leur expliquerait ça plus tard.

Une fois que Ron et Hermione eurent fini leur petite discussion à part, Drago reprit la parole.

- Et c'est qui votre autre ami ?

Harry regarda ses trois amis puis redirigea son regard sur Drago en soupirant.

- C'est Sirius Black.

- Quoi ! mais il a…

- Rien fait du tout. Termina Harry.

- Hein ?

Alors là, Drago n'y comprenait plus rien du tout.

Harry était ami avec Sirius Black.

L'assassin qui avait trahit Lily et James.

Et en plus, il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout.

- On va t'expliquer. Intervint Hermione.

- Ah oui, bonne idée. Parce que là, je suis totalement perdu. Assura le jeune garçon.

- O.K. Mais il y a très peu de gens qui sont au courant alors il ne faudra en parler à personne.

- Oui, ben te fais pas de soucis pour ça parce que je suis sûr que si je dit à quelqu'un que Black…

- Sirius ! Coupa Ron.

- Euh oui… désolé. Alors si je dis que Sirius n'a rien fait, je pense qu'on m'enfermera directement à St-Mangouste. Mais par curiosité, qui est au courant ?

- Bon, déjà, il y a nous, la mère de Ron et Gin', le professeur Dumbledore et Rémus. Ah et puis, il y a aussi Rogue.

- Rogue ? Pourquoi.

- Tu comprendras quand on t'aura tout expliquer.

- D'accord…

Il laissa ensuite Harry lui expliquer toute l'histoire comme il l'avait fait pour Ginny quelque mois plus tôt mais en rajoutant les passages sur leur professeur de potion pour qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi ce dernier était au courant.

Une fois qu'il eut terminer son récit, Drago en resta abasourdi.

Bien sûr, il promit d'être gentil avec Sirius et Rémus car le trio avait dit qu'il présenterai Ginny et le jeune blond au deux adultes.

Après, il discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien comme la plupart des fois où ils se retrouvaient.

Au moment où ils allaient tous se dirent au revoir, Ginny les retint.

- Attendez deux minutes… Et comment on fait pour demain ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Ben oui, il n'y que Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh qui savent qu'on est amis et même si on est les seuls élèves à rester à Poudlard, les autres professeurs ne sont pas au courant.

- C'est vrai ça, intervint Hermione. On va faire quoi ? se ramener dans la grande salle et dire « salut, au fait vous êtes peut-être pas au courant mais on a fait ami-ami » ?

- Ben, on a qu'a entrer tout les cinq en même temps dans la grande salle en discutant entre nous, une fois que tout les prof seront déjà installés. Suggéra Harry. 

- Ouais, et on essayera de pas regarder leur têtes pour ne pas éclater de rire. Continua Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'ils vont sûrement faire de drôle de têtes. Mais je suis pour. Affirma Drago.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclamèrent tout les autre en même temps.

- Espérons simplement que Dumbledore prendra pitié de nous et fera un discours à se moment là. Pria Hermione.

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la mimique désespérée qu'avait pris la jeune fille en parlant mais ils n'en espéraient pas moins.

Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés les quatre Griffondor dirent « bonne nuit » à Drago et se donnèrent rendez-vous devant les portes de la grande salle le lendemain matin avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs tout en pensant à la bombe qu'ils allaient lancer le lendemain matin à leur professeur car tout les élèves étaient partit ce matin-ci.


	14. arrivées attendues

Chapitre 14

Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la grande salle, le lendemain matin, comme prévu.

Tout les professeurs qui restaient à Poudlard pour ces vacances étaient déjà à table, sauf Sybille Trawleney.

Mais elle ne descendra sûrement pas de toutes les vacances.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait Dumbledore, MacGonagall, madame Figg, Rogue et Flitwick.

Ils pouvaient le savoir facilement car Harry avait consulté la carte du maraudeur avant de descendre.

Ils étaient plutôt nerveux à l'idée de devoir entrer ensemble, sous le regard de tout leurs enseignants.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu continuer à jouer la comédie mais, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait aucun élève à part eux, ils avaient envie de pouvoir en profiter et se voir un peu plus.

Et Drago aurait dû rester tout seul dans son coin puisqu'il était le seul Serpentard, et ses quatre amis n'avaient pas envie de le laisser tomber.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, ils réfléchissaient tous à ce dont ils pourraient discuter et qui les occuperait un moment pour ne pas avoir besoin de lever les yeux vers les prof.

Ils sentaient vraiment que s'ils le faisaient, ils éclateraient de rire et certains n'apprécieraient sûrement pas.

En particulier un.

- Ben, on a qu'a parler de… la divination. Proposa Drago.

- Non, on peut pas, je n'ai pas ce cours. Rappela Hermione.

- On peut parler de l'arrivée de Rémus. Suggéra Harry.

- Tu es sûr que tous les prof sont au courant ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- De l'entraînement au transplanage ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils reçut des regards complètement interloqués de ses amis et réalisa soudain l'absurdité de ce sa proposition.

Les prof, a part Dumbledore bien sûr, ne devaient pas être au courant de ça.

- Enfin, peut-être pas. Se reprit-il.

- Je sais ! s'exclama soudainement Ginny. Harry et Hermione n'ont qu'à nous parler de ce que l'on apprend à l'école moldue !

- Ouais ! bonne idée ! s'écrièrent en chœur Ron et Drago.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? déclara Harry. Mais il faudrait que vous trois, vous nous posiez des questions.

- O.K.

- Bon, on devrait y aller. Déclara Hermione. Sinon, ils vont finir par croire qu'on s'est croisé dans un couloir et qu'on est entrain de s'entretuer.

- D'accord, mais on ne lève pas les yeux vers les prof. Prit soin de rappeler Ron.

- Sauf Dumbledore. Précisa sa jeune sœur.

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Harry et Hermione marchant quasiment à reculons pour pouvoir regarder leurs interlocuteurs à qui ils énuméraient et expliquaient les différentes matières enseignées dans le monde où ils ont grandi.

A ce moment là, le brouhaha des conversations des adultes cessa et laissa place à un silence que seul les voix des cinq adolescents qui se répercutaient en écho dans la pièce brisait.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait aussi peu de personnes qui résidait au collège, les tables des quatre maisons avaient été rangées et ils n'en restaient qu'une seule, au centre de la pièce ce qui fait que les cinq amis s'installèrent à la même table que leurs professeurs sans prendre soin de stopper leur conversation.

Heureusement pour eux, ils eurent le réflexe d'éviter de lever la tête dans la direction de leurs enseignants car ce qu'ils auraient eu alors sous les yeux ne leur aurait pas permis de garder un minimum de sérieux.

Tous les adultes étaient restés figés comme s'ils venaient de se prendre un « stupéfix » de plein fouet.

Seul Dumbledore continuait à manger tranquillement en observant le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver avec un sourire bienveillant et malicieux sur les lèvres.

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sans problème sur leurs visages.

Même le professeur Figg qui avaient pu noter le comportement qu'avaient les Griffondors et le Serpentard entre eux que depuis quelques semaines en resta bouche-bée.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient quand même de très bons acteurs même s'ils avaient failli se faire prendre entrain d'arranger leur prochains rendez-vous secret à plusieurs reprises.

Tous les enseignants avaient les yeux exorbités et étaient sans nuls doutes entrain de se demander s'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'un rêve réellement bizarre.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait immobilisé sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Les autres avaient quand même eu le réflexe de reposer leurs services dans leurs plats.

Les cinq jeunes continuèrent à parler pendant un moment en prenant soin de na jamais relever les yeux, mais vint un moment où ils ne surent plus du tout quoi dirent.

Alors Harry leva un regard presque suppliant vers le professeur Dumbledore pour que celui-ci prenne la parole.

Il sembla comprendre ce que son jeune protégé voulait car il commença à discuter obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bon et bien je vois que nos cinq élèves ont décidé d'arrêter de jouer la comédie qu'il jouait depuis le lendemain d'Halloween et qu'ils montrent enfin qu'ils sont amis.

Les adolescents soupirèrent.

Ils attendaient plutôt un changement de conversation de la part de Dumbledore mais pas qu'ils commence à parler de leur nouvelle amitié.

- Ce dont je suis d'ailleurs très content car avec les temps qui courent, c'est beaucoup mieux s'il y a moins de conflit à l'intérieur de l'école.

Le directeur cessa alors de parler et les cinq amis décidèrent de, enfin, regarder leur professeur, pensant qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se remettre de leur surprise.

Ce qui était à peu près le cas.

Certes, ils affichaient toujours des airs étonnés, mais ce n'étaient plus jusqu'à en être comique.

Puis le reste du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance tout à fait agréable, maintenant que les jeunes étaient détendu.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, le Serpentard et les Griffondors se levèrent et saluèrent les professeurs.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortirent de la grande salle, ils entendirent Dumbledore appeler.

- Harry !

Ils se retournèrent et Harry répondit à Dumbledore.

- Oui professeur ?

- Rémus m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il arrivaient cet après-midi.

Harry s'étonna.

Bien sûr, il savait que son ancien professeur arriverait pendant les vacances de noël mais ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait aussi tôt.

- Déjà !

- Et oui, il devrait arriver vers cinq heures, si toi et tes amis voulez l'accueillir.

- D'accord, merci professeur.

Puis, cette fois, ils sortirent de la grande salle, impatient d'être à cinq heure.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème.

Drago avait été invité dans la tour des Griffondor pas ses quatre amis et ils firent jouèrent à la bataille explosive, s'entraînèrent à de nouveau sortilège et firent des batailles de coussins.

Au dîner, les prof ne changèrent pas d'attitude en les voyant ensemble ce qui fit penser au cinq adolescent que Dumbledore avait du tout leur expliquer.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, cinq heures étaient arrivées et ils se rendirent à la porte d'entrée du château où ils furent rejoint par Dumbledore qui s'était aussi déplacer pour accueillir les deux invités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un homme au cheveux brun accompagné d'un gros chien noir qui faisait réellement penser au sinistro.

A peine entrer, le chien se secoua pour enlever toute le neige qu'il avait sur lui avant de se rendre directement au pied d'Harry qui le caressa sur la tête.

Ron et Hermione et firent autant, mais Drago et Ginny, n'ayant pas encore été présentés, préférèrent s'abstenir.

Les cinq adolescents saluèrent leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ensuite, toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château.

Le professeur Dumbledore amena Rémus et Sirius, toujours sous sa forme animagi, dans une salle qui ressemblait à la salle commune des Griffondor.

De chaque côté de la pièce, il y avait une porte qui menait chacune à une chambre à coucher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius reprit forme humaine et alla étreindre son filleul.

Le professeur Dumbledore informa les deux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils pourraient rester là jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire puis s'en alla, laissant Harry et ses amis seuls avec les deux adultes.

- Euh Sirius, voici Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron et Drago Malefoy, un de nos amis. Présenta Harry.

Sirius serra la main a deux jeunes mentionnés par son filleul.

Il fut un peu étonné par le fait qu'Harry emploie le terme d'ami pour Drago car il ne lui avait toujours dit qu'ils se détestaient.

Mais ils se souvenaient parfaitement du cauchemar de son filleul alors il ne posa pas de question.

Ensuite, les cinq adolescents dirent à Sirius et Rémus qu'ils allaient aller dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour les laisser s'installer et ils leurs demandèrent de les rejoindre là-bas pour qu'ils puissent leur expliquer la situation.

- D'accord. Acquiesça le parrain de Harry. Mais il nous faudrait juste le mot de passe.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Harry donna le mot de passe aux deux adultes et les enfants partirent dans la salle commune.

Une fois là-bas, ils s'assirent autour de la cheminée où un bon feu brûlait.

Hermione était, comme d'habitude, à moitié couchée sur Harry tandis que Ron était assis dans un fauteuil à l'opposé.

Drago et Ginny étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le tableau pivota, laissant passé Rémus et Sirius qui redevint humain dès que la porte se fur refermée.

Les deux adultes remarquèrent alors que Harry Hermione sortaient ensemble car le jeune garçon n'avait fait aucune réflexion au sujet de sa nouvelle relation dans ses lettres.

Sirius lança un sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit.

- Bon, alors, vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses premiers mois d'école ? demanda la parrain du jeune garçon à la cicatrice tout en s'asseyant aux côté de son ami d'enfance sur un des canapés de la salle.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et commencèrent alors leur récit qui dura jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de souper.

Ils allèrent mangé, Sirius sous forme de chien, et une fois qu'ils eurent fini, allèrent se coucher car il était déjà tard.

Bon, maintenant les chapitres seront un peu plus espacé les uns des autres car je reprends l'école. Mais j'essayerai quand même de faire le plus vite possible. J'essayerai d'arrive à en faire au moins un par semaine.

**En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, je trouve ça super de votre part.**


	15. découverte au clair de lune

**Chapitre 15**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement et les cinq amis passaient presque tout leur temps avec Sirius et Rémus.

Ils leurs avaient aussi faire part de tout ce qui concernait les progrès qu'il avait fait au niveau du transplanage.

Ils arrivaient maintenant tous à transporter des objets et même des personnes avec eux mais seulement sur de courte distance.

Enfin, tous sauf Drago qui pour l'instant n'avait eu le temps que de lire la théorie.

Il avait décidé de commencer à apprendre pendant ces vacances et les deux adultes s'étaient proposé pour l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Ce que le jeune Serpentard s'était bien entendu empressé d'accepter.

Mais à part ça, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, même si Harry avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement qu'adoptait les deux anciens amis à son père, l'un envers l'autre.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ce que c'était et il commençaient vraiment à se demander si il n'était pas entrain de devenir complètement paranoïaque car aucun de ses amis n'avaient rien remarqué.

La fête de Noël se passa dans une ambiance super agréable et comme ils avaient eu la permission de Dumbledore pour aller à Pré-au-lard, à condition que Sirius et Rémus les accompagnent, ils avaient pu s'offrir des cadeaux.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut que des bricoles, sauf le présent d'Harry à Hermione car ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui donner quelque chose à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

Il lui avait offert un magnifique collier en or en forme de cœur avec deux « H » entremêlés gravé dessus.

Mais il avait été ensorcelé pour changer de couleur selon les sentiments que ressentait la personne qui le portait.

En tout cas, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusé de leur vies que la nuit qui suivit cette journée.

Ils étaient tous rester dans le dortoir des Griffondors et avaient passé une nuit blanche tout en écoutant les histoires que leurs racontaient Sirius et Rémus sur les aventures qu'avaient vécues les maraudeurs durant leur scolarité.

Mais maintenant, tous ça était déjà derrière car on était le 30 décembre et tout le monde dormait dans leur dortoir respectif puisqu'il était déjà deux heures du matin.

Tout le monde ?

Non.

Harry et Hermione étaient encore debout.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Ils ne discutaient pas, ils étaient tous simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les seuls bruits qui venaient troublé le silence de la nuit, c'étaient leur battement de cœurs.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Harry fini enfin par dire quelque chose.

- Mione, est-ce qu'une ballade au clair de lune te ferais plaisir ?

Hermione se retourna vers son petit copain et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais on prend la cape d'invisibilité !

- Bien sûr… allez viens !

Les deux jeune se levèrent et Harry prit la main d'Hermione pour qu'il puisse aller chercher ensemble la cape.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. 

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite hors du couloir.

- Quoi ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna la grosse dame quand elle ne vit personne sortir de la salle commune.

Les adolescents ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et continuèrent leur traversée du château en silence.

Harry glissa sa main hors de celle de sa copine pour la reposer ensuite sur sa hanche, attirant ainsi la jeune Hermione encore plus près de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte qui leur permettrait de sortir de l'école pour se retrouver dans le parc et la franchirent.

Ils traversèrent le parc et se mirent à longer tranquillement la rive du lac sur lequel se reflétait le pâle croissant de lune qui constituait la seule lumière des deux jeunes gens.

Soudain, ils aperçurent deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée du château.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait et la noirceur de la nuit, les deux amis reconnurent aisément Sirius et Rémus.

Ils furent étonnés de les voir là.

Mais après tout, eux-même étaient entrain de se balader dans le parc au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement le droit, alors pourquoi les deux adultes qui, eux, étaient parfaitement autorisé à la faire se gênerai.

Malgré tout, la curiosité des deux adolescents avait été piquée à vif.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, se rapprochèrent de leurs amis en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

Une fois qu'ils furent passablement près d'eux, Harry et Hermione purent voir que les mains des deux adultes étaient liées de la même manière que les leurs l'avaient été quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent à nouveau, les yeux complètements exorbités.

Donc, il se pourrait bien que Sirius et Rémus soient un peu plus que des amis.

Si Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient pas souvenu à temps qu'ils n'étaient pas censé être là, ils n'auraient certainement pas réussis à retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Maintenant, Harry avait comprit le pourquoi de l'attitude bizarre de ces deux amis que lui seul avait remarquée.

Le jeune garçon et son amie reportèrent leur attention sur les deux hommes, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne devraient pas être là.

Les deux adultes continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent vers un banc où ils s'assirent.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et celui-là posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Patmol.

- Il faut que je lui dise ! déclara Sirius après un moment de silence.

- À Harry ?

- Ouais…

- C'est vrai.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'il va le prendre ?

- Si il est comme ses parents, bien. Et je suis sûr que ce sera le cas. Affirma Rémus.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Lui répondit son ami. J'essayerai de lui parler demain.

- D'accord. Pendant que tu le feras, je resterai avec les autres.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

- J'espère simplement que ça ne va pas lui poser de problème, sinon, je ne sais pas comment je ferais.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Le rassura son ami en se retournant vers lui.

Rémus fit un sourire à son ami et s'approcha de lui.

Les lèvres des deux hommes se réunirent en un doux baiser qui dura longtemps.

Harry et Hermione qui se sentaient à présent vraiment mal à l'aise décidèrent de s'en aller.

Ils retournèrent jusque dans la salle commune des Griffondors en silence car ils n'avaient aucune envie de se faire prendre.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri, ils se laissèrent tombé dans un des canapés.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide à enfin exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux.

- Alors ça…

- Ouais, on peut dire que c'est surprenant.

- Et ben, au moins maintenant, je sais que je ne suis pas paranoïaque.

- Hein ???

- Quand je disais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans leur comportement quand ils étaient ensemble.

Hermione pouffa un peu avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- En tout cas, quand il va te l'annoncer cet après-midi, il va falloir que tu fasse semblant d'être surpris.

- Ça c'est sûr. Et toi aussi tu devras faire comme si de rien était quand tu seras avec eux. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il remarque qu'on sait quelque chose.

- Heureusement qu'on est de bons acteurs.

- Ouais !

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment mais Harry brisa à nouveau le silence.

- J'en reviens pas que Sirius ait attendu aussi longtemps avant de me le dire !

- Tu l'as entendu, il avait peur de ta réaction.

- Je sais, mais quand même…

- En parlant de ta réaction, comment est-ce que tu le prends ?

-   Oh… Bien. En plus, je l'aime bien moi Rem'. 

Ils se sourirent et puis, Hermione vint se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Est-ce qu'il faut le dire aux autres ? demanda la jeune fille

- Non, affirma Harry. Déjà qu'on est pas censés être au courant, alors je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre qu'ils le disent eux-même.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Et avec un peu de chance, ils nous le diront demain.

- Par pitié, que tu ailles raison ! On a déjà assez de secret à garder tout les cinq sans qu'on en ait aussi entre nous.

- Ouais…

Puis, ils restèrent un moment installé de cette manière et enfin, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	16. aveux

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il trouva Harry et Hermione encore endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Scène qu'il trouva particulièrement touchante et devant laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'étonna de cela parce que d'habitude, ces deux-là étaient toujours les premiers à se lever mais il se dit qu'ils avaient du faire une petite promenade la nuit dernière.

Il se rendit alors dans le dortoir des garçons où il retrouva Ron, bien sûr, mais aussi Ginny.

Le frère et la sœur discutaient tranquillement et se retournèrent vers la porte lorsque Drago entra.

- Salut ! les salua ce dernier.

- Salut. Est-ce qu'Harry et Hermione sont encore entrain de dormir ? demanda le jeune rouquin.

- Ouais… Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre ?

- Si… Avoua Ginny. Mais ils ont du veiller assez tard la nuit passée. Ils ont peut-être profiter du fait qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux pour aller se promener.

- Sûrement. Mais on devrait peut-être les réveiller à présent parce qu'il faut qu'on aille déjeuner. Constata le jeune blond.

- Bon, alors descendons ! décida Ron.

Les trois descendirent dans la salle commune et Ginny alla réveiller Harry et Hermione en douceur.

Quand ces deux-là remarquèrent l'heure qu'il était, ils s'excusèrent auprès des trois autres pour avoir dormis aussi longtemps et expliquèrent qu'ils avaient été faire une petite ballade en amoureux au clair de lune.

Ils ne précisèrent pas qu'ils avaient entendu une conversation très intéressante et surtout très intime entre Sirius et Rémus.

Puis ils descendirent tous les cinq dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner où ils retrouvèrent tous leur professeurs et bien sûr Rémus et Sirius qui se baladait toujours sous forme de chien.

Harry et sa petite copine firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour adopter une attitude tout à fait normal devant les deux adultes qui ne trahiraient pas qu'ils connaissaient leur petit secret.

Ils finirent vite de manger et se rendirent à nouveau dans la salle des Griffondors où ils furent rapidement rejoint par Patmol et Lunard.

Cette fois-ci, les deux avaient une apparence humaine et ils se tenaient debout devant le groupe d'adolescent.

Sirius semblait très légèrement nerveux, comme le remarquèrent sans difficulté Harry et Hermione.

Mais ça n'était pas assez flagrant pour que les trois autres, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, n'aperçoivent quoi que ce soit.

- Euh… Harry. Commença le parrain de ce dernier. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Le jeune garçon lança un regard furtif dans la direction de sa petite amie mais heureusement, personne à part elle ne le remarqua.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y !

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on sorte pour que je puisse te parler seul à seul.

- D'accord. Répondit Harry en feignant de trouver cette demande surprenante.

Harry se releva et son parrain l'entraîna hors de la salle pendant que Rémus restait à l'intérieur pour discuter avec le reste du petit groupe qui trouvait d'ailleurs, mis à part Hermione, l'attitude de Sirius étrange.

D'habitude, le fugitif parlait toujours à Harry devant eux mais quand ils demandèrent au loup-garou ce qu'il se passait, celui-ci refusa de répondre alors, ils abandonnèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et son filleul s'étaient déjà rendu dans le parc.

Ils s'étaient dirigé vers la forêt Interdite et y avaient pénétré pour que Patmol puisse reprendre sa forme normale.

Ils marchaient tranquillement côte à côte, sans trop s'éloigner de la lisière pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire attaquer.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Sirius ?

- Et bien voilà, c'est que en fait…

Il s'interrompit pour se positionner face à Harry qui peinaient à dissimuler un sourire sur ses lèvres devant l'embarras de son parrain.

Sirius reprit sa phrase devant le regard encourageant de son filleul.

- C'est que… Je sors avec quelqu'un.

Cette fois-ci, Harry put enfin sourire vraiment.

- Et je connais ou pas ?

- Oui, tu connais cette personne.

- D'accord, et est-ce que je pourrais savoir son nom ou bien tu vas me laisser le deviner tout seul ? questionna Harry.

- Bien sûr, mais je t'avertis, ce ne sera sûrement pas quelque chose à laquelle tu t'attends.

- J'adore les surprise ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Puis, voyant que son parrain ne répondait pas, Harry soupira tout en suivant Sirius pendant que celui-ci recommençait à avancer.

- Sirius…

- Oui, bon d'accord. C'est Rémus.

Harry se retourna vivement vers son parrain en feignant la surprise qu'aurait du lui apporter la nouvelle s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air tout à fait convainquant.

Sirius remarqua que son filleul avait un sourire au lèvres et qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air choqué comme il l'aurait pensé.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Harry devant l'air abasourdi de son parrain.

- Euh non, rien. Donc ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Bon, on devrait peut-être rentrer parce que les autres vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fait.

- Ouais…

Ils se retournèrent donc, et reprirent le chemin qu'ils venaient de suivre, mais en sens inverse pour rentrer au château.

- Au fait, reprit Sirius. En parlant des autres, je te laisse le soin de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Quoi ??? s'exclama Harry, cette fois-ci véritablement surpris. Mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car les deux garçons étaient déjà arriver à la sortie de la forêt et Sirius dut se transformer pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître. 

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, où tout les couloirs étaient vides, pour leur plus grand bonheur car, certains auraient pu se poser des questions sur le fait que Harry soit seul avec le chien de Rémus, puisque, tout le monde au château, sauf Dumbledore et Rogue, croyait que Sniffle était le compagnon du loup-garou.

Arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir, ils virent arriver Arabella Figg qui, depuis quelque jours, avait des soupçons en ce qui concernait ce « chien ».

Mais, elle n'avait encore rien dit à Dumbledore puisqu'il restait toute la journée avec Rémus.

Par contre, comme cette fois-ci Harry était seul avec la bête, elle eût peur que se soit vraiment ce qu'elle pensait et courut vers Harry qui était juste à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Harry, éloigne-toi de ce chien, c'est peut-être Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En entendant ça, Harry se figea.

Comment Arabella avait-elle pu deviner ça ?

Et surtout, en avait-elle parler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sirius s'était immobilisé à côté du jeune garçon qui attendait que sa professeur arrive à sa hauteur.

Une fois que celle-ci fut assez proche de lui, il l'entraîna de force dans une salle de classe qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Il attendit que Patmol s'y faufile et la referma à clé, puis releva la tête pour regarder madame Figg qui était plus qu'étonnée de son comportement.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Demanda-t-elle en repassant au tutoiement puisqu'ils étaient en dehors des cours. Ça peut-être dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce chien serait Sirius… Black ? Se rattrapa-t-il à la dernière minute.

Arabella fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué sa brève hésitation.

- Tu m'avais dit que ton père était un animagus non-déclaré et comme ils étaient toujours ensemble, je me suis dit que Black devait l'être aussi.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour sa prof.

Puis, il baissa les yeux vers son parrain qui le regardait.

Il le questionna du regard pour savoir s'il fallait tout dire à sa prof, même si, entant donné ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait été difficile de faire autrement.

Sirius ayant très bien comprit la question muette de son filleul hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Bon, Sirius, reprend ta forme normale. On va tout lui expliquer.

Et là, sous le regard complètement ahuri de la vieille dame qui était devenue d'une pâleur mortelle, le chien se métamorphosa en un homme.

- Mais que… qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle en regardant alternativement son élève et l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- On va tout vous expliquer madame. Rassura Harry. Mais ça risque d'être un peur long alors vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. Dit-il en lui montrant un des bancs de la classe.

Puis voyant son air apeuré, il ajouta.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on ne risque rien.

Cela la rassura un peu car elle avait confiance en Harry et même si elle croyait que Sirius était un assassin, elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait encore rien fait pour l'attaquer elle, ni son filleul d'ailleurs.

Arabella s'assit et regarda son jeune étudiant d'un regard mi-effrayé, mi-interloqué.

Harry et son parrain entreprirent alors de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Du début à la fin.

Le jeune garçon commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il devrait s'enregistrer sur magnétophone et faire simplement écouter la cassette aux gens car trois fois en moins de six mois, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, l'enseignante se détendait et commençait à croire en l'innocence de l'animagus.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminer, l'enseignante était complètement convaincu des faits que les deux hommes lui avaient raconter et elle promit de révéler ce secret à personne.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius pour l'avoir cru capable de trahir Lily et James et de l'avoir considérer comme un meurtrier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent de la classe et coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor car cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils auraient du être rentrer.

Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, complètement essoufflés.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux et ils y répondirent par des sourires désolé.

- Pourquoi vous avez mis si long ? demanda Rémus.

- Parce que… on a croisé… madame Figg… dans les couloirs et… qu'elle avait deviner que Sniffle,… c'était moi. Expliqua Sirius.

- Quoi !!! s'exclamèrent tout les autres. 

- Mais comment ? continua Hermione.

- Parce que je lui avais dit que… mon père était devenu animagus et qu'elle a fait le lien avec Sirius. Répondit Harry qui commençait à reprendre son souffle.

- Et comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

- Harry et moi,  on lui a tout expliqué.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Sirius reprit la parole.

- Bon, Rémus et moi on a quelque chose à faire, alors en va vous laisser. Dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il explique à ses amis ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Harry, exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que les deux hommes soit sortit pour rapporter la conversation que son parrain et lui avait eue à ses amis.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Ils étaient complètement abasourdis de la même manière que Harry et sa petite amie l'avaient été lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert.

Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire car de toute manière, ça ne les regardais pas vraiment.

  
**************************************************************************************************

**bon, pas tellement d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'envient. **

**Et en attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	17. attaque tragique

J'avais promis de l'action, et bien en voilà !!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. 

Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais ça reste assez court. (je n'arrive pas à en faire de plus long, dsl)

En tout cas, un p'tit review svp. Bon ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Maintenant, je vous ai assez embêter avec mon baratin, alors place à l'histoire…

Chapitre 17

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans le moindre problème jusqu'au mercredi avant la rentrée.

Ce jour-là, les cinq adolescents avaient eu la permission de se rendre à Pré-au-lard à condition qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas du village et qu'ils restent tous ensemble.

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques qui les intéressaient, ils se réfugièrent au « trois balais » pour boire une bonne bierraubeurre afin de se réchauffer.

Ils étaient installés autour d'une table et discutaient tranquillement quand soudain, trois personnes rentrèrent en courant dans le bar.

Elles avaient l'air complètement affolées.

Et Harry et ses amis purent entendre des cris de frayeur qui provenaient de l'extérieur lorsque la porte fut ouverte.

Ils se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, se levèrent et sortirent pour aller voir ce qu'ils se passaient.

Une fois dehors, ils virent que les gens courraient dans tout les sens, paniqués.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à la cabane hurlante où ils purent enfin voir ce qu'il se passait.

Des hommes habillés entièrement en noir, encagoulés, arriver à pas rapide vers le village.

- C'est pas vrai… Murmura Harry.

- Des mangemorts. Constata Drago sur le même ton. Et je suis prêt à parier que mon père est avec eux.

- Partons… supplia Ginny.

Tout les regards se dirigèrent alors vers l'héritier de Griffondor pour qu'ils leur dise ce qu'il fallait faire.

Harry hésita un instant.

D'un côté, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour aider les personnes du village, mais d'un autre, il savait très bien que s'il restait là, les autres refuseraient de partir et il n'avait pas du tout envie de les mettre en danger.

- D'accord, on y va…

Ils coururent alors en sens inverse pour rejoindre le passage secret de la cave de la confiserie de chez Honeyduck qui leur permettrait de rentrer à Poudlard sans risque.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu essayer de transplaner, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais entraîner sur d'aussi longue distance et en plus, Drago ne maîtrisait pas encore complètement la technique donc, ils auraient du le transporter avec eux, ce qui aurait été encore plus difficile et ils ne voulaient pas prendre un risque pareil.

Mais une fois arriver à proximité de la confiserie, ils virent que des mangemorts arrivaient dans la direction opposée et qu'ils seraient sûrement arriver chez Honeyduck avant eux.

Ils étaient pris au piège et ne pouvaient contacter personne donc ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à essayer de se battre et avec un peu de chance, les gens du village les aideraient.

- Génial, on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Harry.

Les autres ne répondirent rein, ils étaient complètement perdus.

Les mangemorts arrivaient tout près d'eux depuis devant et derrière.

On pouvait facilement voir qu'ils avaient reçus une mission très précise de la part de leur Maître car ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'en prendre aux habitants du village.

Ils visaient des cibles bien précises qui n'étaient autres que les cinq adolescents qui, à présent, étaient encerclé par une dizaine d'homme encagoulé.

- Oh, oh… s'exclama Ron.

- Ça, tu l'as dit ! répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

- Silence ! gronda un des mangemorts que le blondinet et Harry reconnurent facilement comme étant Lucius Malefoy. Le maître veut te tuer Potter…

- Non, sans blague. Ironisa Harry. alors ça vous voyez, je n'étais pas encore au courant.

- Tu riras moins quand nous t'amènerons à Lui après avoir tué tes amis sous tes propres yeux.

- Vous croyez vraiment que se sera aussi facile que ça. Les rues sont pleine de monde.

- Et toi, tu crois qu'ils vont faire quelque chose pour essayer de vous secourir. Ils savent très bien se qu'ils en coûte à ceux qui veulent se dresser à l'encontre du Lord et de ses serviteurs.

Harry et ses amis observèrent les passants tout autour d'eux et virent que, effectivement, aucun ne faisait mine de vouloir les aider.

- Tu vois… reprit Lucius. Personne ne fera rien.

Puis l'homme encagoulé dirigea la pointe de sa baguette vers la jeune Ginny qui était pétrifiée par la terreur.

- Endoloris !!!

Un rayon de lumière sortit de la baguette du père du jeune Drago et se dirigea droit vers la rouquine.

Mais le jeune blond, qui était plus proche que ses amis de la jeune fille, avait remarqué qu'elle était la cible de son père et s'était précipité devant elle.

Le sortilège atteignit le jeune garçon de plein fouet et le fit tomber à genoux en hurlant de douleur.

Harry réagit au quart de tour et lança sur Malefoy senior un stupefix qui le paralysa complètement et le fit tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Puis il fit cesser le sortilège de douleur qui agissait encore sur Drago pour que celui-ci puisse se relever.

Ensuite, avec l'aide d'Hermione, il arriva à créer un faible bouclier qui put les protéger pendant un petit moment, ce qui leur donna un instant de répit afin de reprendre leurs esprits et de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devraient faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

Ils eurent le temps d'envoyer au tapis quelques-uns des mangemorts qui avaient décidé de les attaquer tous au même moment.

Mais les sortilèges impardonnables qu'ils utilisaient s'avéraient être très puissant et le bouclier créer par les deux amis fut bien vite transpercer.

Les cinq adolescents essayèrent tant bien que mal d'éviter les sortilèges que les hommes en noirs leur lançaient tout en ripostant avec de petits enchantement tel que « stupéfix » ou « petrificus totalus » mais c'était peine perdue.

Les mangemorts ne craignait pas vraiment ses sortilèges qu'ils évitaient avec une aisance hors du commun.

La bataille faisait rage depuis un petit moment déjà quand Ron et Ginny furent séparer des trois autres et entraîner quelques mètres plus loin par deux des quatre mangemorts qui étaient toujours debout.

Les autre personnes du village ne faisaient pas mine de vouloir les aider, d'ailleurs, ils s'étaient tous réfugiés à l'intérieur des différentes boutiques à proximité du champ de bataille.

Ginny vit un rayon de lumière se diriger vers elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant de se retrouver terrassée par le doloris que lui avait envoyé l'un des mangemorts.

Ron réussi à stupéfixer le responsable mais son compagnon fut plus rapide et, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lança sur le jeune rouquin le sortilège de mort immédiate.

Malgré la douleur, Ginny comprit très bien ce qu'il se passait et elle hurla le nom de son frère quand elle vit un rayon de lumière verte entrer en contact avec la poitrine de celui-ci.

Elle le vit tomber à terre, son corps faisant un bruit sourd au moment où il entra en contact avec le sol.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir mais elle vit quand même le mangemort diriger sa baguette vers elle.

Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir lorsque, par chance, ses trois amis parvinrent enfin à se débarrasser de leur dernier assaillant.

Elle les vit se diriger en courant vers elle et Hermione stupéfixier le mangemort en même temps qu'Harry la libéra de l'emprise du sortilège de douleur.

Ginny se remit péniblement debout, mais elle sentit ses jambes défaillir et elle vit Drago la rattraper de justesse avant que son corps n'entre en contact avec le sol.

Puis plus rien.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Affirma le jeune Serpentard.

Puis n'obtenant aucune réponse de ses mais, il leva les yeux vers Harry et Hermione qui fixaient un point derrière lui.

Il suivit leur regard et vit avec horreur que les mangemorts n'avaient pas complètement échoué dans leur mission.

Ron était étendu par terre, les yeux grand ouvert.

Tout trace de vie semblait avoir quitter définitivement son corps.

Une fois le choc de la vision passé pour les trois amis, Hermione fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de Harry qui la serra très fort.

Le jeune brun sentit son cœur se resserrer, mais il ne devait pas craquer.

Il devait rester fort.

Pour Hermione, mais surtout pour Ginny car, quand elle se réveillera, elle aura besoin du plus de soutiens possible.

Drago aussi retint ses larmes et il releva la tête vers Harry lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à lui.

- Tu pourrais ramener Ginny à Poudlard et demander à Dumbledore de venir le plus vite possible, s'il te plait. Nous, on attendra ici parce que je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée de ramener nous même le corps de Ron à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il se releva et souleva avec précaution Ginny en mettant une main sous ses genoux et une autre à la hauteur de sa nuque.

Il se rendit alors jusque chez Honeyduck, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard que leur lançait les autres personnes lorsqu'il se dirigea jusque dans la cave de la confiserie pour pouvoir emprunter le tunnel qui lui permettrait d'arriver le plus vite possible au collège.

Il longea le chemin et finit par sortir du passage secret pour se retrouver devant la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Il se dirigea alors vers la grande salle car, vu qu'il était l'heure du souper, il pensa que le professeur Dumbledore devait déjà s'y trouver.

Il avait d'abord hésiter entre se rendre directement à la grande salle ou passer à l'infirmerie en premier mais vu que la grande salle se trouvait beaucoup plus près, il avait décidé de d'abord aller là-bas.

En chemin, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas arriver comme ça dans la grande salle, devant tous les professur, Ginny toujours évanouie dans ses bras, et leur dire sans préambule que Ron était mort et que la jeune rouquine avait subi le doloris pendant assez longtemps pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas besoin de trouver quelque chose car il croisa le professeur MacGonagall avant d'arriver à la grande salle.

Quand cette dernière vit que Drago avait une profonde entaille au visage et que Ginny était évanouie dans ses bras, elle se précipita vers eux.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle complètement affolée.

- Il faut que Dumbledore se rende le plus vite possible à Pré-au-lard. Est-ce que vous pourriez le prévenir pendant que je vais amener Gin' à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait.

- Oui bien sûr, mais est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Drago la regarda un instant dans les yeux, sans rien dire, et il finit par lui répondre d'une voix bizarre :

- Dites-lui d'y aller immédiatement, les autres l'attendent.

Puis il partit vers l'infirmerie, laissant sa professeur de métamorphose complètement perdue en plein milieu du couloir.

Puis, elle reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers la grande salle et dit à Dumbledore qu'il fallait qu'il se rende tout de suite au village sorcier où l'attendait ses trois jeunes élèves.

Il s'y précipita accompagné Sirius et Rémus.

Lorsque les trois adultes arrivèrent sur place, ils restèrent figé dans l'horreur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Hermione, toujours en pleurs, étaient dans les bras de Harry, assis auprès du corps sans vies de Ron dont les yeux avaient été fermés quelques minutes plus tôt par Harry.

Ce dernier qui avait entendu les trois autres arriver fit signe à Hermione de se relever puis en fit autant.

Les adultes arrivèrent vers eux, Sirius sous forme animagus bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Rémus, la voix tremblotante.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide que lui.

- Vous nous expliquerez ça lorsque nous serons tous rentrer à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, je vous demande de vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Même si vos blessure sont essentiellement superficielle, il ne faudrait pas qu'elles s'infectent. De plus, d'après ce que le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit, Miss Weasley est encore inconsciente. Dit-il, prenant la situation en main. Je préviendrai moi-même le reste de sa famille des événements qui viennent de se produire. Maintenant, rentrez au château pendant que nous attendons le Ministère.

Harry hocha la tête.

- On passe par le passage secret. Ce sera plus rapide. Informa-t-il.

- Bien, allez-y.

Les deux jeunes repartirent et empruntèrent le même chemin que Drago quelque temps plus tôt.

Ils se rendirent directement à l'infirmerie et heureusement pour eux, ne croisèrent personne en chemin.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils furent immédiatement rejoints pas madame Pomfresh qui entreprit de nettoyer leur blessure car, bien qu'elle ne soit que peu profonde, elles saignaient abondamment.

Les deux adolescents se laissèrent faire sans rien dire et sans bouger.

Les sanglots d'Hermione avaient enfin cessé pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui n'aurait pas supportez de voir sa petite amie dans cet état beaucoup plus longtemps.

Une fois que l'infirmière eut fini de les soigner, elle les emmena auprès de Ginny où Drago se trouvait déjà.

La jeune fille était toujours inconsciente, mais ne tarderait sûrement pas à se réveiller.

Les trois amis espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle se souvienne de se qu'il s'était passé car aucun d'entrer eux ne se sentait la force de lui annoncer que son frère était mort.

Ils restèrent silencieux, perdu dans leur pensées, jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore, seul autorisé à entrer dans l'infirmerie, arriva et leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry prit l'initiative de commencer le récit et raconta de quelle manière les mangemorts étaient arriver à Pré-au-lard et comment ils s'étaient, tous les trois, retrouver encerclé par ces derniers.

Puis il lui narra le combat qu'il y avait eu mais ne put préciser ce qu'il s'était passé du côté de Ginny et Ron entre le moment où ils avaient été séparer et celui où ils avaient réussi à stupéfixier le dernier des mangemorts.

Il faudrait attendre que la jeune fille se réveille pour le savoir.

Le professeur Dumbledore les laissa ensuite pour aller écrire une lettre à la famille Weasley où il leur raconterait tous ce qu'il venait de se passer et  où il leur proposerait de venir chercher Ginny pour le garder à la maison le reste des vacances.

Harry et Hermione sortirent un moment après le directeur et se rendirent directement à la salle commune des Griffondor où ils rédigèrent eux aussi, une lettre.

Mais cette fois-ci, pour Lavande. 

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille de Ron, mais comme elle s'était considérablement rapprochée du jeune garçon depuis le bal d'Halloween, les deux amis jugèrent bon de la prévenir des événements avant que celle-ci n'apprenne toute l'histoire par la gazette du sorcier.

Drago, quand à lui, arriva à convaincre l'infirmière de le laisser rester à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse veiller sur Ginny.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa juste à côté du lit de la jeune femme.

Il lui prit la main et la porta contre sa joue puis resta là, à observer son amie dont le visage affichait un air si paisible qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait simplement de s'endormir après une journée tout à fait normale.

Il avait de la peine pour elle car il savait que quand elle se réveillerait, elle devra faire face à la mort de son frère et que ce ne serait certainement pas facile du tout.

Il ne savait que top bien ce qu'elle ressentira lorsqu'elle réalisera qu'il ne se réveillera plus jamais, lui-même ressentant encore la douleur que lui avait infligée la perte de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt.

Puis, sans qu'il s'en rendent compte, la fatigue fini par emporter Drago qui s'endormit, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit de son amie.


	18. discution nocturne

Bon et ben, après l'action voilà un chapitre tout calme, tout court, pour se remettre de ces émotions. 

**Dsl pour les mordu d'action mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne restera pas très longtemps comme ça…**

Chapitre 18 

Il était à peu près deux heures du matin lorsque Ginny émergea enfin du sommeil.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond blanc de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et put en déduire qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de l'école.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir des derniers événements.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis tout lui revint soudainement en mémoire :

La visite à Pré-au-lard, l'attaque des mangemorts, le combat qui avait suivi, puis tout devenait flou dans son esprit.

Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir subit le sortilège de doloris, puis le souvenir d'un rayon de lumière verte qui entrait en contact avec Ron lui revint en mémoire.

L'Avada Kedavra.

Son frère avait reçut l'Avada Kedavra.

Il était mort.

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle se trouvait dans un tel état de détresse qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Drago qui était entrain de se réveiller, alerté par le son des doux sanglots de son amie.

Il releva la tête et vit la jeune fille, maintenant assise sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains.

- Gin'… L'appela-t-il d'une voix douce en même temps qu'il posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

La jeune fille releva la tête et put distinguer, à travers ses larmes, le visage du jeune blond.

- Drago… murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune garçon qui l'étreint avec force.

Il la berça doucement en lui murmurant à l'oreille, des paroles réconfortantes qui n'avaient aucun sens, mais qui étaient remplie de gentillesse.

Petit à petit, les pleurs de la jeune Ginny s'estompèrent et les soubresauts de son corps cessèrent.

Les deux jeunes restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes encore, puis Drago desserra son étreinte et releva le visage de la jeune fille pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui… répondit-elle dans un soupir. En tout cas jusqu'au moment où je me suis évanouie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Oh et bien, je t'ai amenée jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je suis allé prévenir Dumbledore pendant que Harry et Hermione sont restés près du… corps de ton frère. Et puis, une fois que tout  le monde fut revenu à Poudlard, Dumbledore nous a interrogé sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ensuite, il a été écrire à ta famille pendant que Harry et Hermione ont envoyé une lettre é Lavande.

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Environs deux heures et demie… 

- Je suis restée évanouie aussi longtemps que ça !

- Et oui… on peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à s'observer, sans parler.

Quand Drago croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il baissa les yeux.

Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle ses derniers temps, beaucoup plus que des autres. 

Et il avait réalisé qu'il était peu à peu tombé amoureux d'elle lorsqu'il avait failli la perdre il y a à peine quelques heures.

Il aurait bien voulu lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il pensa que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment.

Après tout, elle venait de perdre son frère et par conséquent, elle était très fragile et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation.

Ginny fut surprise de l'attitude de son ami.

Jamais encore il n'avait fui son regard, mais elle avait très bien compris ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire car, malgré la nuit qui régnait dans la pièce, elle avait pu voir les sentiments qui déferlaient dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Mais, elle savait aussi très bien qu'il ne ferait rien et ne dirait rien pour faire avancer les choses.

En tout cas, pas cette nuit.

Alors, elle décida de prendre les devants.

Ginny avança sa main vers le visage du jeune homme, lui releva la tête, s'approcha de lui, posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Drago ne bougea plus tellement il était surpris.

Ginny était entrain de l'embrasser lui, Drago Malefoy !

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille se retira et regarda le jeune Serpentard dans les yeux.

Cette fois, il soutint son regard et Ginny lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel, il s'empressa de répondre.

Mais le sourire du jeune garçon s'estompa rapidement.

- Ginny, tu viens de subir un choc, tu n'aurais pas dû…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la jeune fille posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Drago, ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi n'altère en rien ce que je ressent pour toi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion parce que s'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour le faire. Avoua-t-elle. Mais ça ne changes en rien le fait que je t'aime. Et comme, on ne va peut-être plus se retrouver tout les deux, seuls, avant longtemps, j'en ai profité.

Drago prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la baissa pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un baiser beaucoup plus assurer et plus profond cette fois-ci.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent et Drago colla son front à celui de son amies.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… lui murmura-t-il.

Puis, il consulta sa montre et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune fille avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle était encore très faibles et Drago s'en voulut de l'avoir garder éveillée aussi longtemps.

- Gin', tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de te remettre complètement du doloris, tu devrait te reposer maintenant. En plus, si madame Pomfresh apprend que je t'ai empêcher de dormir pendant une heure, elle va me tuer.

Ginny lui fit un sourire.

- Alors, il faudra que je me repose. Parce que je tiens à ce que tu restes en vie.

La jeune fille se recoucha alors dans son lit et le jeune homme reprit place sur sa chaise.

- Drago…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur une chaise.

- Ben si, où veux-tu que je dorme.

La jeune fille se décala un peu vert le bord du lit opposé à Drago.

- Viens à côté de moi…

- Quoi ?

- Allez… Il n'y rien de mal à ça et puis, j'arriverai mieux à m'endormir si je peux te sentir près de moi.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut ?

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs je suis prête à parier que c'est ce que font Harry et Hermione en ce moment.

- Oui, mais eux ne risque pas de se faire surprendre comme ça par Madame Pomfresh…

- Elle ne dira rien !

Drago soupira.

Il savait que la jeune fille pouvait se montrer très têtue et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Et pour être honnête, il devait avouer que cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Finalement, il céda et se déplaça.

Il se coucha au côté de Ginny, sur les couvertures, le dos légèrement appuyé contre la tête du lit, et plaça un bras sous ses épaules.

Le jeune fille se déplaça à nouveau et serra un peu plus contre Drago afin que sa tête soit placé sur le torse du jeune homme et son bras en travers de son corps.

Le blondinet commença à caresser machinalement la douce chevelure flamboyante de son amie et celle-ci se laissa bercer par cette caresse qui l'apaisa considérablement.

Bien sûr, elle pensait encore aux événements de l'après-midi, mais le présence de Drago auprès d'elle la calmait et bientôt, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien et finalement, emportée par la caresse hypnotique de son ami, elle finit par s'endormir et s'envoler au pays des rêves où Drago la rejoint presque aussitôt.


	19. dernières heures ensemble

Chapitre 19

Le lendemain matin, aux environs de dix heures, madame Pomfresh poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de se patiente.

Même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre, les rideaux avaient été entièrement tirés.

Elle les ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que Drago était allongé auprès de la jeune fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et cela la désola de devoir les réveiller mais le professeur Dumbledore voulait venir interroger la jeune fille sur ce qu'il s'était passé et que les autres n'avaient pas pu raconter et il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

Elle secoua gentiment Drago qui, ayant le sommeil léger, se réveilla immédiatement.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit que madame Pomfresh le regardait en souriant puis, il sentit quelque chose remuer contre lui et se rendit compte que Ginny était à moitié couchée sur lui, ce qui expliquait certainement le sourire de l'infirmière.

Il repoussa alors délicatement Ginny qui était entrain d'émerger progressivement du sommeil et la rallongea sur le lit puis, il se releva complètement et sortit du lit.

La jeune fille, totalement réveillée à présent, s'assit sur son lit tandis que l'infirmière lui amena quelque chose à manger.

Drago resta silencieux pendant que l'infirmière examina la jeune fille et constata avec soulagement qu'elle allait bien.

Du moins physiquement car elle était toujours hantée par les images d'un rayon de lumière verte qui venait s'écraser contre la poitrine de son frère et de celui-ci qui retombait dans un brut sourd à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur de l'école fit son apparition dans la pièce et fut très content de voir que sa jeune élève était réveillée.

Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Et bien Miss Weasley, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Bien merci…

Puis Dumbledore se retourna vers Drago et lui demanda poliment de sortir de l'infirmerie pendant qu'il interrogerait la jeune Ginny.

Le garçon obéit et alla embrasser son amie sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Attendez Monsieur Malefoy. Le stoppa le directeur.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore et l'interrogea du regard.

- Vos amis vous attendent dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Le renseigna-t-il. 

- Merci professeur.

Drago sortit alors pour de bon de l'infirmerie et se rendit, sans détour, dans la salle commune des Griffondors où, effectivement, se trouvaient déjà Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Rémus.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il fit un maigre sourire à ses amis tout en les observant.

Ceux-ci avaient d'immense cernes sous les yeux, signes qu'ils n'avaient que très peu dormis et leurs visages ne portaient pas l'air joyeux qu'ils avaient arborés ses derniers jours mais ils paraissaient plutôt las et triste.

Hermione avait aussi les yeux rougis.

Les larmes avaient du reprendre le dessus pendant la nuit.

- Salut…

- Salut. Ginny s'est réveillée ? demanda Harry qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, pour sa « petite sœur » comme il aimait l'appeler.

- Oui, pendant la nuit…

- Et est-ce qu'elle sait pour… commença Sirius.

Mais Drago, qui connaissait déjà la fin de la question, ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

- Oui, elle se souvient de tout.

Les quatre amis hochèrent la tête.

Chacun se disait que c'était mieux comme ça, car ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui annoncer eux-mêmes la nouvelle.

- Au fait. Renseigna Hermione. Ses parents viennent la chercher pendant l'après-midi. Elle restera au Terrier pour le reste des vacances.

Drago acquiesça.

Cette nouvelle ne l'étonna pas beaucoup.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle reste avec sa famille.

- Et on est invité à l'enterrement. Annonça Harry. il aura lieu samedi et comme ça, on sera de retour samedi soir, avant que tout les élèves n'arrivent.

- Donc, samedi, je resterai seul à Poudlard. Récapitula Drago qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que le « on » l'incluait.

- Non, comme Dumbledore les as mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils savent que tu es notre amis à présent et donc tu es aussi invité.

Le jeune blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

Les Weasley l'invitaient à l'enterrement de leur fils.

Après tout ce que sa famille leur avait fait.

- Quoi !?!

- Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? voulut se rassurer Hermione.

- Euh oui… Bien sûr.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Rémus reprit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas faim Drago ? demanda-t-il.

- Si un peu, c'est vrai. Avoua le jeune homme. Mais on ne va quand même pas aller dans la grande salle ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver entouré de professeurs en ce moment.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Le rassura Hermione. De toute façon, nous non plus on a pas envie de voir les profs.

- Ben alors, comment on va faire ?

- On va tout simplement aller chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Les elfes de maison accepteront sûrement de nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Le renseigna Harry.

- Parce que vous savez où se trouve les cuisine, vous ? s'étonna Drago.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres personne dans la pièce, d'une même voix.

- Vien avec Hermione et moi, on va te montrer où c'est. Et puis vous deux, continua-t-il à l'intention de Sirius et Rémus. Attendez-nous là, on va vous ramener quelque chose.

Tous hochèrent la têt et Hermione se releva en premier pour que Harry, qu'elle avait prit comme coussin, puisse en faire de même.

Les trois jeunes sortirent de la chambre et allèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'au cuisines, tout en consultant la carte du Maraudeur pour éviter toute rencontre avec un professeur, quel qu'il soit. 

Ils savaient bien entendu qu'ils allaient devoir les revoirs obligatoirement, et dans pas longtemps qui plus est, mais ils voulaient d'abord avoir le temps de reprendre complètement leurs esprits et d'accepter la situation.

Ils poussèrent la porte des cuisines et aussitôt, une ribambelle d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers eux, n'attendant que leurs ordres.

Et devant eux Dobby qui, bien qu'étant étonné de la présence de son ancien maître, les questionna aussitôt. 

- Monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis, c'est une joie de vous revoir. Et que veulent Monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis ?

- Salut Dobby, répondit Harry avec un enthousiasme feint pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. On voudrait juste un peu de nourriture pour nous et deux de nos amis, s'il te plait.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les elfes de maison se mirent à courir partout dans la cuisine, s'affairant à leurs apporter de multiples plats et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent submergés par la nourriture.

- Stop ! s'écria Harry en voyant que les petits elfes continuaient à leur apporter des aliments. Il y a bien assez de nourriture comme ça, merci beaucoup.

- De rien Harry Potter, revenez quand vous voulez.

- D'accord, à bientôt Dobby !

- A bientôt ! répétèrent Hermione et Drago en écho.

Les trois amis consultèrent la carte du Maraudeur pour voir si la voie était libre puis sortirent des cuisines, les bras chargés de plat.

Ils furent bien content que le chemin pour remonter à la salle commune ne passent par la grande salle car ils avaient vu que les professeurs se trouvaient tous dans la grande salle sauf Dumbledore qui était toujours à l'infirmerie avec Ginny.

Ils remontèrent donc jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors et entrèrent dans la pièce où les attendaient les deux Maraudeurs, collé l'un contre l'autre.

Maintenant que tout les enfants savaient pour leur relation, ils n'avaient plus aucun besoin de se cacher, alors ils en profitaient.

Les trois adolescents s'assirent en face de leurs amis et déballèrent les plats qu'ils commencèrent à manger avidement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils s'installèrent confortablement.

Sur les canapés, pour nos deux couples qui agissaient bien entendu comme tel et Drago, lui, s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, perdu dans leur pensées, plutôt morbide en ce moment.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et les cinq amis sursautèrent.

Ils furent tous, et plus particulièrement Sirius car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se métamorphoser, soulagé de voir que c'était Ginny.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, les cinq amis se précipitèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent comment elle allait.

La jeune fille s'empressa de les rassurer et tout le monde retourna s'asseoir.

Ginny prit la parole :

- Ma mère va venir me chercher dans deux heures. Annonça-t-elle calmement

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

- Elle doit être ébranlée… commenta Harry.

- Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute… avoua la jeune rouquine. En tout cas, Dumbledore va l'amener ici pour qu'elle puisse vous parler et surtout pour qu'elle puisse faire votre connaissance. Continua-t-elle en regardant successivement Sirius, Rémus et Drago.

- O.K. répondirent les trois concernés.

Ils passèrent les deux dernières heures qu'il restait avant que Ginny retournent chez elle à discuter de tout et de rien mais en évitant soigneusement de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Ginny, qui s'était assise à côté de Drago, en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de faire comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis.

Mais quand elle vit le regard blessé que lui lança le jeune garçon, elle s'empressa d'ajouter que c'était parce qu'elle préférait le dire en même temps à sa famille et qu'elle aimerait attendre la fin de l'enterrement de Ron pour le leur dire à tous.

Seul Harry et Hermione avait remarqué l'échange de parole discret de leur deux amis et ils se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre les deux adolescent et ils se dirent que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait au moins eu une conséquence positive :

Ils avaient tout les deux pris conscience de leur sentiments et se les étaient avoués.

Ils étaient encore entrain de discuter quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passé Madame Weasley escortée par le professeur Dumbledore.

Aussitôt qu'elle vit sa mère, Ginny se précipita dans ses bras tandis que les cinq autres se levèrent.

Une fois que Mollie eu relâchée sa fille de son étreinte, elle alla serrer Hermione et Harry dans ses bras.

- Euh… Madame Weasley, je vous présente Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et Drago Malefoy… Présenta Harry en désignant tour à tour les trois garçons.

Mollie serra la main des deux adultes puis prit Drago dans ses bras.

Bien que celui-ci fut étonné par une réaction aussi familière de la part de la mère de son amie, il ne chercha pas à se dégager de cette étreinte dans laquelle il se sentait très bien.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de saluer tous le monde, Madame Weasley prit la parole.

- Mes pauvres chéris, ça a du être terrible pour vous de vous retrouvez pris au piège… plaignit-elle les jeunes adolescents. 

Les jeunes se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

- Bon, Ginny, dit au revoir à tes amis. J'ai promis à tes frères que je ne serais pas longue.

- D'accord maman…

Ginny alla embrasser ces cinq amis et Drago en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille un « salut, ma puce » que personne n'entendit.

La jeune fille retourna vers sa mère et les deux femmes, précédée par la professeur Dumbledore, se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Au moment de passer la porte, Mollie se retourna.

- Je compte sur votre présence à tous samedi… s'il vous plait…

- On sera là madame. Répondit Harry.

La mère de Ron leur fit un petit sourire puis disparût avec sa fille et le professeur Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les cinq amis allèrent se rasseoir et se mirent à discuter de se qu'ils pourraient bien faire la reste des vacances.

En fin, surtout les trois adolescent car Dumbledore avait demandé à Rémus d'assister au procès des mangemorts qui avaient attaqué à Pré-au-lard et Sirius avait décidé de l'accompagner.

Sous forme bestiale bien entendu.

En tout cas, une chose était sûr, sans Ron ni Ginny, ce ne serait pas du tout pareil. 


	20. l'enterrement

Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewée et je veux aussi dire que même si je ne répond pas à leur question dans des petites notes spéciales en début de place, j'essaie que toutes les réponse soit dans le texte.

Bon, bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 20

Les jours suivants passèrent avec une monotonie sans pareil.

Comme Drago avait été autoriser à dormir chez les Griffondors pour le reste des vacances, les trois amis se réveillaient assez tôt, se préparaient et descendaient manger tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

Ils auraient bien continuer à manger dans les dortoirs mais le professeur MacGonagall était venue les trouver dans la salle commune et leur avait dit que tout les professeurs se faisaient du soucis pour leur état de santé alors, pour les rassurer, ils avaient décidé de recommencer à prendre leur repas avec eux.

Sinon, les trois amis, voulant à tout prix venger Ron, avaient décider de trouver un moyen de détruire à tout jamais Voldemort.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils passaient tous leurs après-midi et une bonne partie de leurs nuit, même s'il n'y était pas autorisé, entre les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque.

Bien qu'ils n'aillent pas encore trouvé un moyen efficace de tuer leur ennemi, ils avaient réussis à mettre la main sur plusieurs sorts très intéressants, qui pourraient leur être utiles si ils se retrouvaient à nouveaux pris dans un combat.

Pour pouvoir apprendre à s'en servir en toute tranquillité, ils les avaient recopiés sur un cahier qu'ils prenaient bien soin de cacher pour qu'aucun professeur où même Sirius et Rémus, qui étaient absents pour le reste des vacances, ne puissent mettre la main dessus.

S'ils prenaient autant de précaution, c'est que toutes ses formules, bien qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aient été prises dans des livres interdits, n'étaient pas totalement défensives, il y en avaient aussi plusieurs d'attaques, et certaines d'entre elles infligeaient des châtiments corporels redoutables et il ne fait aucun doute que si quelqu'un avait pu lire ce que contenait ce cahier, Harry, Hermione et Drago aurait eu de sérieux ennuis.

Mais à présent, il était samedi matin et les trois amis émergeaient gentiment du sommeil.

Ils avaient, comme à leur habitude, tous les trois dormis dans le dortoirs des garçons.

Hermione ayant trouvé une place très confortables dans les bras de son petit ami.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer car Rémus et Sirius, qui avaient aussi été invité à l'enterrement de Ron, allaient bientôt arriver pour les emmener au Terrier, là ou aurait lieu la cérémonie funéraire avant que le corps du jeune Griffondor ne soit emmener au cimetière.

Ils avaient revêtu des tenues molues.

Les deux garçons portaient simplement un jeans noir et un pull de la même couleur et Hermione avait passé un pantalon moulant et un top moulant au-dessous d'une petite jaquette toute de la même couleurs sombre.

Ils attendaient tout les trois dans la salle commune quand leur deux amis arrivèrent enfin.

Le chemin pour aller jusqu'au Terrier s'effectua dans un silence total et à mesure que le temps passait, Drago devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

D'abord parce que toute la famille Weasley ne l'appréciait pas spécialement mais il se doutait bien que Ginny devait avoir parler de son « nouveau lui » à ses frères mais ce qui le rendait bien plus nerveux, ce serait leur réaction lorsque Ginny et lui avoueraient qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la maison des Weasley.

Ils descendirent tous de la voiture que leur avaient prêtée le ministère pour éviter qu'ils ne soient exposé au danger et allèrent sonner puis attendirent qu'on leur ouvre.

C'est Bill, le frère aîné de la famille, qui, après quelques instants, vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour ! leur lança-t-il amicalement.

Il s'effaça ensuite pour laisser entrer Rémus, les jeunes adolescent et le « chien ».

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils purent constater que la cérémonie se faisait en très petit comité.

Il y avait là, tout les membres de la famille Weasley que Harry et Hermione connaissaient, quelques cousins et un ou deux des amis de la famille.

Madame Weasley avait aussi demander à Lavande si elle voulait se joindre à eux mais la jeune fille avait poliment décliné cette invitation, ne tenant pas à assister à la cérémonie.

Le silence régnait en maître dans toute la maison, et comme les pas des nouveaux arrivant résonnaient dans toute la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

Ils se sentirent tout à coup mal à l'aise de cette attention et surtout Drago.

Cela venait avant tout du fait qu'il ne connaissait presque aucune des personnes se trouvant là et que les rares qu'il avait déjà rencontrée, il avait passé son temps à les insulter.

Heureusement que Ginny, dès qu'elle vit que ses amis étaient arrivé, s'empressa de les rejoindre et leur fit la bise à tous, même à Sirius qui devait rester sous forme canine.

Madame Weasley arriva peut après et serra la main de Rémus avant de caresser le crâne du chien et de prendre les adolescents dans ses bras.

Une fois que Mollie eut fini de saluer ses invités, elle repartit au cuisine et Ginny, quant à elle, fit faire le tour de la maison à ses amis pour qu'elle puisse leur présenter ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et que ses amis puissent dirent bonjours à ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

Vu l'attitude vraiment bizarre des jumeaux à son égard, Drago sut qu'il avait vu juste en pensant que Ginny avait du leur dire au sujet de leur amitié.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment chaleureux avec lui, mais ils ne l'embêtaient pas et agissaient comme avec n'importe quel autre élève qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, une fois les présentations de tout le monde terminée, les invités furent tous installé dans le jardin où de nombreuses chaises avaient été ajoutées en rang pour que tous puissent s'asseoir.

C'était la première fois pour Harry et Hermione, qu'ils assistaient à un enterrement sorcier et ils se demandaient vraiment qui allait faire le discours.

Un des membres de la famille ou alors quelqu'un d'autre ?

Leur question reçut vite une réponse lorsqu'ils virent s'avancer une personne totalement inconnue s'avancer sur l'estrade.

Pendant que l'inconnu faisait son discours, les autres écoutaient sans rien dire.  
Rémus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago étaient assis les uns à côté des autre et Sirius était couché au pied de son amoureux.

Hermione était dans les bras de Harry et se retenait de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Ginny, elle, pouvait sentir des larmes couler sans bruit sur ses joues et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Drago, le jeune garçon fut, touché par sa détresse, prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et leur doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux adolescents et ils restèrent lié de cette manière pendant tout le reste de la cérémonie.

Une fois qu'elle fut terminée, le « pasteur » qui avait fait le discours partit et Monsieur Weasley l'aida à emmener le corps de Ron au cimetière.

Puis, tous le monde dîna et au cours de l'après-midi, les invités rentrèrent chez eux les uns après les autres.

A la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus que Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges, Ginny, Drago, Harry, Hermione et Mollie.

Le père des enfants et Percy ayant du, en toute hâte, repartir au ministère pour une raison qu'ils n'avaient pas précisé et Rémus et Sirius les ayant accompagné.

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny étaient maintenant installé dans la chambre de cette dernière et pendant que les deux premiers se « bécotaient », le petite rouquine murmura à l'oreille de Drago qu'il serait peut-être temps de dire à sa famille pour leur relation.

Ils auraient pu commencer par le dire à Harry et Hermione, mais ces deux là avaient l'air très occupé pour le moment alors les deux amoureux s'excusèrent et s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la chambre pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait Mollie Weasley.

- Maman ! appela sa fille.

Mollie se retourna et fit face à Ginny et son ami.

- Oui, qui y a-t-il ?

- Euh… c'était juste pour te dire que Drago et moi, on sortait ensemble.

Mollie ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise puis, une fois le choc passé, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je suis contente pour vous deux.

Ginny répondit alors au sourire de sa mère et Drago aussi.

- Bon, il faut encore qu'on ait le dire aux autres.

Ginny entraîna alors Drago vers la porte mais ils furent arrêté par la mère de la jeune rouquine.

- Au fait, Drago, tu pourras prévenir Harry et Hermione que le professeur Dumbledore va venir vous chercher dans une heure ou deux.

- Oui, bien sûr Madame Weasley.

Puis les deux jeunes sortirent de la pièce et allèrent annoncer la nouvelle aux frères de la jeune femme.

Ceux-ci le prirent tous bien car même si certain d'entre eux n'étaient pas réellement convaincu aux début de la journée que Drago avait changé, ils avaient pu largement constaté que c'était bien le cas et pour finir, ils avaient fini par commencer à l'apprécier.

Mais, les jumeaux promirent de les surveiller de près pendant le reste de l'année scolaire et avaient prévenu le jeune homme que s'il en venait à faire souffrir leur jeune sœur, il aurait à faire à eux.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour ça.

Puis, les deux jeunes retournèrent dans la chambre de Ginny.

En voyant que leur deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué leur entrée et qu'ils étaient encore entrain de s'embrasser, ils se raclèrent exagérément la gorge.

- Heu les amis, commença Drago. Ginny et moi, on doit vous dire quelque chose.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent face à leur deux amis et attendirent qu'ils leur expliquent tout même s'ils étaient plus que sûr de savoir ce qu'ils allaient leur dire.

- Et bien voilà, annonça Ginny. On sort ensemble depuis jeudi matin.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent puis se retournèrent à nouveau vers Ginny et Drago en souriant légèrement.

- Ça, vous savez, on s'en serait plutôt douté. Déclara Hermione.

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago.

- Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez. Expliqua Harry. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on l'avait même remarqué avant vous…

Alors là, Drago et Ginny n'en revenaient pas.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que c'était aussi évident que ça.

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

En tout cas, après ça, ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment de ce qu'ils allaient faire à la rentrée.

Une chose était sure, ils allaient arrêter de se cacher et ils formeraient à présent, aux yeux de tout le monde, un quatuor inséparable quoi que les autre en dise !

**Bon, je sais, dans ce chapitre Ginny se comporte comme une gamine à courir partout dans la maison pour annoncer la nouvelle aux membres de sa famille mais bon…**


	21. la rentrée

Et bien, je bats mon recors, un chapitre en un après-midi !

Je ne pensait pas que je le terminerait aussi vite.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez svp !!!

Chapitre 21

Le dimanche après-midi, Harry, Hermione et Drago étaient dans les dortoirs à discuter.

Les autres élèves allaient arriver très bientôt et Ginny par la même occasion.

Ils commençaient vraiment à être nerveux car, puisqu'ils avaient décider de ne plus cacher aux autres qu'ils étaient amis, ils allaient devoir faire face à leurs diverses réactions.

Celles des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles n'allaient probablement leur poser de problème car ces deux maisons étaient bien réputées pour ne pas trop se mêler des affaires qui concernaient les deux autres maisons.

Avec un peu de chance, et si Harry, Hermione et les Weasley mettaient en avant de bons arguments, les Griffondors ne les embêteraient pas trop et peut-être qu'ils finiraient même par apprécier le jeune Serpentard au final mais, il ne faisait aucun doute que jamais les Serpentards, eux, n'accepteraient aussi facilement cette situation.

Mais bon, avec les Griffondors de son côté, et en particulier Harry, Drago n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, les Serpentards n'oseront pas s'en prendre lui si ce n'est, bien entendu, à l'aide de remarques désagréables et de blagues, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Mais pour riposter, il pourrait toujours faire appel à Fred et Georges car il ne fait aucun doute que les jumeaux seraient vraiment content de jouer quelques tours à leur maison rivale.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'au moment où le professeur MacGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Le Poudlard Express vient d'arriver en gare. Annonça-t-elle. Les autres élèves seront là dans quelques minutes, alors si vous le souhaiter, vous pouvez déjà descendre dans la grande salle pour les attendre.

- D'accord ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois adolescents.

- On va y aller. Merci… répondit Harry.

Le professeur esquissa un petit sourire, comme pour les encourager, avant de reprendre son air habituellement sérieux et sortit de la salle.

Les trois jeunes gens allèrent se changer, chacun dans leur dortoir puis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle où ils attendirent ensemble l'arrivée des élèves.

Ils continuèrent tous les trois à discuter jusqu'à ce que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent toutes grandes pour laisser passer les élèves de toutes les années.

La plupart d'entre eux ouvrirent grand les yeux de surprise quand ils virent Harry, Hermione et Drago se tenir côte à côte en discutant tranquillement, sans s'engueuler.

Car, toute l'école était bien évidemment au courant de la haine qui existait entre le Serpentard et la bande à Harry.

Mais les trois amis ignorèrent royalement les regards interrogateurs que leurs camarades dirigeaient sur eux trois et ceux plus ou moins compatissant adresser en particulier à Harry et Hermione.

C'était le signe que tout le monde avait appris la mort de Ron.

Les trois adolescents examinèrent soigneusement la foule d'élèves pour essayer d'entrevoir quelques chevelures rousses.

Tout à coup, ils en aperçurent trois qui se précipitaient vers leur petit groupe.

Les jumeaux et Ginny.

Les trois Weasley ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de leurs amis et les saluèrent.

Ginny s'approcha encore plus près de Drago et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle hésitait sur la manière dont elle devait agir car même si elle avait beaucoup changé depuis sa première année, et en particulier depuis qu'elle traînait avec la petite bande à Harry, elle restait quand même très timide.

Et embrasser son petit ami devant tout les élèves alors que personne ne savait encore que le Serpentard avait beaucoup changer et qu'il était devenu un des membres à part entière de la petite bande ne la rassurait guère.

Mais Drago avait bien compris la peur de la jeune fille et pour lui faciliter la tâche, il prit l'initiative en réduisant le peu d'espace qu'il restait encore entre eux, passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune Ginny qu'il embrassa.

La jeune fille répondit au doux baiser de son petit ami et, au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et la jeune fille pivota de 180° sur elle même, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme, pour faire face au visages souriants et attendris d' Harry, Hermione et de ses deux frères.

Puis, remarquant que le murmure assourdissant des conversations avaient laissé place à un silence total, les adolescents jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux et découvrirent un spectacle à mourir de rire.

Tout les élèves, et en particulier ceux qui connaissaient personnellement un ou plusieurs d'entre eux, étaient resté figés sur place.

La plupart des mâchoires étaient tombées par terre et les visages affichaient tous, sans exception, une expression complètement abasourdie.

Et pour les Griffondors et les Serpentards, à l'étonnement se mêlait une lueur de dégoût non-dissimulé.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu leur poser une seule malheureuse question, Dumbledore prit la parole pour dire que le souper allait commencer et donc pour inviter les élèves à prendre place à leur table respectives.

Tous les élèves obéirent à la demande de leur directeur et s'installèrent à leur table.

A celle des Serpentard, Drago était assaillit par les reproches de ses confrères et ceux-ci commencèrent même à le menacer mais dès que le jeune blond leur dit que s'ils lui faisaient quoi que ce soit, Harry prendrait sa défense, cela les dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Drago car ils savaient tous que le jeune orphelin était apprécié par la quasi-totalité de ses professeurs et en particulier par Dumbledore.

Mais par contre, aucun d'entre eux n'entra en conversation avec le blondinet, ce qui ne dérangeait pas particulièrement le jeune homme.

Chez les Griffondors, par contre, les réactions furent tout autres.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous très étonnés de la nouvelle amitié entre le Serpentard et Harry, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeau, ceux-ci ne s'acharnèrent pas à leur reprocher quoi que ce soit mais ils demandèrent plutôt la raison de ce changement.

Les cinq amis racontèrent dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de Drago et son changement radical de comportement en prenant soin, toute fois, de ne pas révéler des détails trop personnel.

Les Griffondors comprirent alors la réaction de leur amis et ne leur firent aucun reproche.

Ils avaient plutôt bien prit cette nouvelle, et les cinq adolescent en furent ravi.

Une fois que cette histoire là fut réglée, Harry pensa à autre chose et survola du regard la table des Griffondor pour essayer de trouver Lavande.

Au bout de quelques instants, il y parvint enfin et put voir qu'elle ne mangeait pas grand chose.

Elle devait être encore perturbée par la mort de Ron et lorsque la jeune fille daigna relever le nez de son assiette, elle croisa le regard d'Harry.

Celui-ci en profita pour articuler silencieusement quelque mot.

- Rejoints-nous dans la salle commune à minuit.

La jeune Lavande acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans poser de question car elle se doutait bien de ce que voulait Harry.

Lui expliquer les circonstance exacte de la mort de Ron.

Et elle lui en était reconnaissante car elle pourrait certainement mieux l'accepter si elle savait ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

Puis, elle retourna à la contemplation de son assiette presque pleine et Harry reporta son attention sur les jumeaux qui étaient entrain d'expliquer les effets de leur nouvelle invention.

La fin du repas arriva très vite et tous les élèves rentrèrent directement dans leur dortoir car le voyage les avaient épuisés.

Tous les élèves ?

Bien sûr que non !

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent à la bibliothèque et attendirent Drago avait qui ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Salut !

- Salut ! Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Ginny en venant directement se pelotonner dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Oh, et bien disons que je sens que plus aucun des Serpentard ne va m'adresser la parole avant très, très longtemps. Mais au moins, j'ai pu éviter le pire en leur disant que s'ils s'en prenaient à moi, vous me défendriez. Et comme tout le monde sait que tout les prof sont de ton côté Harry…

- Presque tout les prof ! coupa Harry.

Drago le regarda avec une mimique légèrement amusée.

- C'est vrai, presque tous. Mais en tout cas, ça a bien refroidit leur ardeur !

- Heureusement… soupira Hermione.

- Ouais… et de votre côté ?

- Disons qu'il a fallut qu'on leur raconte une partie de ton histoire, expliqua Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a dit le stricte minimum. En tout cas, ils l'acceptent assez bien, mais il leur faudra un peu de temps pour qu'ils puissent s'y habituer, mais c'est normal…

Drago hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Au fait, demanda Ginny. Si on était ici, ce n'est pas parce que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Si, répondit Harry. en fait, c'était pour te dire que pendant la fin des vacances, on avait commencer à faire des recherche pour trouver un moyen de détruire Voldemort.

- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas encore, répondit son petit ami. Mais par contre, on est tombé sur des sortilège qui pourraient nous êtres très utiles en cas de nouvelle attaque.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui, continua Hermione. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on te les apprenne.

- D'accord, mais je pourrais prendre part au recherche ?

- Évidemment ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois amis de la jeune rouquine.

- Bon, coupa Harry. on ferait mieux de retourner dans leur dortoir, il se fait tard. Et nous, on a quelque chose à expliquer à Lavande !

- O.K., alors à demain ! salua Drago.

Tous les quatre se dirent au revoir, puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny restèrent à discuter dans la salle commune en attendant que minuit arrive.

Quand l'heure arriva, tous les autres étaient déjà couché et ils entendirent Lavande descendre les marches pour arriver vers eux.

Ils la saluèrent et lui demandèrent de s'asseoir.

Harry la questionna pour savoir s'il elle voulait être mise au courant de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé le mercredi précédent et, bien sûr, la jeune fille acquiesça.

Alors, les trois amis se relayèrent pour lui raconter chacun une partie de l'histoire et lorsque Ginny acheva la récit, Lavande était en pleur, tout comme la sœur de Ron.

Mais les deux jeunes filles se reprirent vite et, après avoir discuter pendant encore quelque minutes, tous les adolescents montèrent se coucher pour ne pas être trop fatigué le lendemain.


	22. sauvetage de nuit

Chapitre 22

Les cours se déroulèrent tout à fait normalement à part que cette fois, lorsqu'il fallait faire des groupes, Drago se mettait avec des Griffondors, les Serpentards refusant tout contact avec lui et le plus souvent, quand il fallait être par trois, il se groupait avec Hermione et Harry.

Bien sûr, maintenant, Drago était aussi la cible des blagues des Serpentards, mais au moins, il ne devait plus subir celles des Griffondors, ce qui était toujours ça de gagné.

Et la nuit, lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas à amélioré leurs aptitudes au transplanage, les quatre amis continuaient leur recherches à la bibliothèque.

Bien sûr Ginny, qui avait été supervisée par ses trois amis, avait déjà réussis à apprendre les mêmes sortilèges qu'eux avaient appris pendant les vacances.

Cela devait faire au moins deux semaines que les jeunes étudiants n'avaient pas passé une nuit entière à dormir et ils commençaient vraiment à se sentir épuisé.

Et comme leur attention en cours commençait vraiment à en souffrir, ils avaient décidé de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil car ils avaient pris la résolution d'être attentif au maximum pendant les leçons.

Cette nuit-là, ils étaient allés se coucher assez tôt et n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'endormir immédiatement tant la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulée était grande.

Harry était au beau milieu d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar.

Car ce qu'il voyait concernait Voldemort, ou plus précisément des mangemorts.

Cela se passait dans un endroit sombre, il y avait des arbres partout autour de lui, et c'est à ça que Harry put reconnaître sans aucun problème la forêt Interdite.

Il regarda partout autour de lui mais il ne vit personne.

Par contre, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, comme si quelqu'un courrait.

Plusieurs personnes à vrai dire.

Harry était encore assez proche de la lisière et les pas provenaient du chœur de la forêt, alors Harry s'y enfonça sans prendre garde au bruit qu'il faisait puisque de toute façon, il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il atteignit assez vite l'endroit d'où provenaient ces bruits pour voir trois personnes, dont une venait de recevoir une flèche en plein thorax.

Juste en-dessous de ces côtes gauches.

Et à en juger par la respiration sifflante de la victime, il devait s'agir d'une flèche empoisonnée.

Les trois hommes portaient de longues robes noires et des capuchons de la même couleur qui leur recouvraient la moitié du visage.

Des mangemorts en déduisit Harry.

Lorsque la capuche du mangemort blessé se souleva et retomba sur son dos, Harry put enfin distinguer son visage et le reconnaître.

C'était Sévérus Rogue, son professeur de potion !

Ses anciens compagnons avaient du découvrirent sa trahison et avaient sûrement décidé de le punir à leur façon.

Les deux ennemis de son enseignant se rapprochèrent lentement de leurs victimes et pointèrent leur baguettes sur lui.

Mais ils ne lancèrent aucun sort.

- Comment as-tu pu faire l'erreur de trahir notre maître, Sévérus. Gronda l'un des deux fidèles.

- Ce n'était pas une erreur. La seule faute que j'ai commise, ça a été de me joindre à lui. Dit-il d'une voix qui exprimait autant le dégoût que son visage.

Malgré les cagoules des deux compagnons de Voldemort, Harry pouvait facilement deviner le masque composé de rage et de fureur qui avait du apparaître sur leur visages.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à psalmodier :

- Endoloris !!!

Le professeur Rogue reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et cela le fit hurler de douleur.

Puis, la vision d'Harry se brouilla soudainement et il se réveilla en sursaut, respirant bruyamment.

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait réveillé personne.

Il se remémora son cauchemar et en déduisit que la scène qu'il avait vu était entrain de se dérouler en ce moment-même à quelque centaine de mètres de lui seulement.

Certes, Harry détestait son professeur de potion, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité sa mort, alors il se leva précipitamment et s'habilla sans le moindre bruit.

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la mit sur lui puis descendit dans la salle commune pour, enfin, pouvoir sortir de la tour des Griffondors.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il devait vraiment faire.

Aller lui-même dans la forêt porter secours à son professeur de potion ou bien alors, prévenir Dumbledore et le laisser agir.

Finalement, il opta pour la première solution car il ne savait même pas où se trouvait son directeur en ce moment.

Il n'était sûrement pas dans son bureau pendant toute la nuit, et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de le chercher.

Le professeur Rogue ne tiendrait certainement pas très longtemps.

Harry se mit à courir pour sortir du château.

Heureusement pour lui, avec le nombre de ballade de ce style qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il connaissait assez bien le château pour pouvoir se repérer la nuit dans les couloirs.

Il ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui tellement il était pressé et il ne se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste devant lui au moment où il se heurta à cette personne.

Harry et l'autre personne furent propulsé en arrière tant le choc provoqué par la collision était grand.

Le jeune orphelin se dit à lui-même qu'il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis, peu importe dans qui il venait de foncer.

Bien sûr, il avait un très bon alibi, mais il aurait du mal à expliquer comment il avait l'intention de tenir tête à deux mangemorts, seul, sans révéler l'existence du cahier où lui et ses amis avaient répertorié les formules qu'ils avaient trouver dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

La cape recouvrait encore le jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci releva la tête pour faire face à la personne qu'il venait de renverser.

Lorsqu'il vit son visage, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et se débarrassa de la cape d'Invisibilité.

C'était Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci semblait encore plus blanc qu'à son habitude mais cela était sûrement dû au choc de la collision.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, réalisant qu'il ne devait pas faire trop de bruit. Tu m'a foutus une de ces trouille. Continua-t-il en murmurant.

- Désolé Drago ! Répondit l'héritier de Griffondor en se relevant et en tendant la main à son ami pour qu'il puisse en faire de même.

- C'est bon, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Un cauchemar.

- Et tu vas où ? En parler à Dumbledore ?

- Pas le temps ! La forêt Interdite. Répondit Harry en se remettant à courir.

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude de son ami et se précipita à sa poursuite.

Il le rattrapa vite et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il aurait de l'aide.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur course jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pénétrer dans la sombre forêt.

A ce moment là, Harry s'arrêta net et fit signe à Drago qu'il ne fallait plus faire de bruit.

Le jeune blond ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait mais il ne posa aucune question et se contenta de suivre, en silence, les pas de son ami.

Les deux enfants commencèrent à entendre des voix qui provenaient d'un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Harry se dirigea à l'aide de ces murmures, son jeune ami sur les talons.

Ils firent très attention à ne pas se faire repérer et, après un petit moment, ils virent de faibles lumières.

Sûrement des sortilèges qu'on était entrain de jeter.

Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible de la provenance de ses lumières et lorsque Drago découvrit la scène qu'Harry avait déjà vu pendant son sommeil, il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

Harry et lui s'accroupirent derrière un buisson d'où ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait sans risquer d'être repéré.

Pour le moment, les deux fidèles avaient arrêté de jeter des sortilèges et « discutaient » avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry ne chercha pas à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais il se retourna vers Drago qui, malgré l'obscurité, parvint à lire sur les lèvres du jeune brun ce que celui-ci essayait de leur dire.

- Le sortilège du bouclier…

Drago hocha la tête positivement.

Le sortilège du bouclier étaient un des moyens de défense qu'ils avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, il consistait à créer un bouclier de protection, mais contrairement à la plupart des autres sorts de ce style, celui qui le jetait avait la possibilité de protéger d'autre personne, même à distance.

Les jeunes adolescents avaient déjà entraîner la pratique de ce sortilège, mais ils n'avaient pas pu essayer contre les sortilèges impardonnables.

Mais bon, il y avait une première fois à tout !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les trois hommes, et lorsque les deux attaquants jetèrent une nouvelle fois le doloris sur leur professeur, les deux adolescents lancèrent, ensemble, leur propre sort.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de réciter une formule car sinon, ils se seraient fait repérer.

C'était ça le plus grand avantage de ce sortilège, personne ne pouvait en retrouver la source.

Lorsque leur sortilège rebondirent contre le bouclier créer qui s'était formé à quelque mètre de Sévérus Rogue, les mangemorts reculèrent d'un pas, surpris.

Ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux, mais n'aperçurent personne.

Par contre, le bouclier n'avait toujours pas disparu et ils ne pouvaient donc plus attaquer.

Ils essayèrent de s'approcher, mais à peine furent-ils à moins d'un mètre que l'énergie électromagnétique générée par le bouclier les propulsa si fort en arrière qu'ils atterrirent à une dizaine de mètre de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire du tout, les deux mangemorts abandonnèrent leur victime qui était à présent allongée par terre et transplanèrent aux côtés de leur maître.

Dès que les attaquants furent partis, les deux adolescents retirèrent le bouclier qui protégeait leur professeur et vinrent s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- Professeur… murmura Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et, malgré le poison qui rendait sa vue un peu floue, il reconnut ses deux élèves.

Mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre et était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Professeur. Reprit Harry. Vous pouvez vous relevez ?

Le professeur Rogue hocha la tête et essaya de se remettre debout mais, voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, Harry le fit arrêter.

- On va faire autrement. Drago, tu peux aller chercher Hagrid pendant que moi, je reste ici.

Le jeune blond acquiesça en silence et partit en courant.

Une fois que son ami fut partit, Harry replaça un bouclier magique pour le cas où les mangemorts qui avaient attaqués décidaient de revenir avec des renforts puis, il se déplaça plus près de son professeur et lui releva un peu la tête en la plaçant sur ses genoux. 

Rogue ne dit rien du tout, et se laissa faire par son élève qui plaça une main sur son front.

Harry remarqua que son professeur était brûlant de fièvre.

Le poison faisait effet très vite et s'il ne recevait pas bientôt des soins, il risquerait de mourir.

Voyant que Sévérus était entrain de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry qui savait très bien que le poison agirait encore plus vite dans un organisme endormit lui prit sa main dans la sienne et murmura quelques parole à son professeur.

- Ne vous endormez surtout pas, s'il vous plait.

Il ne répondit rien, mais Harry put sentir la main Rogue se resserrer sur la sienne.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel, priant pour que Drago revienne vite avec Hagrid.

De son côté, le jeune Serpentard courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait et parvint à rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid en un temps record.

Haletant, il stoppa sa course dès qu'il fut devant la porte de la maison du géant sur laquelle il se mit à tambouriner.

- Hagrid ! Hagrid… cria-t-il.

Il entendit des pas lourd marteler le sol de l'intérieur de la maison et il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

Devant lui, se trouvait Hagrid qui, semblait-il, venait de se réveiller.

- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? demanda soucieusement Hagrid qui, depuis qu'il savait qu'il était ami avec Harry, s'était pris d'amitié avec le jeune Serpentard.

- Pas le temps… de vous expliquer. Haleta le blondinet. Venez ! C'est une question… de vie ou de mort.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude du géant qui se laissa guider par son élève dans la forêt Interdite.

Harry commençait à paniquer.

Il n'avait pas pu maintenir éveiller son professeur de potion plus longtemps et celui-ci était maintenant sans connaissance et Drago et Hagrid n'étaient toujours pas en vue.

Puis, soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher à toute vitesse.

Harry retira le bouclier pour évitez que ses amis subissent le même sort que les deux mangemorts quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le jeune orphelin regarda Drago et Hagrid arriver vers lui en courant et lorsque le géant découvrit son collègue dans cet état, il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Des mangemorts répondit Harry pour toute explication.

- Des mangemorts ! Oh non ! Mais attendez, vous vous promeniez dans la forêt en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Vous-Savez-Qui veut votre mort ??? demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non ! le rassura Harry. Si on était là, c'était pou venir aider le professeur Rogue.

- Comment ça ?

- J'avais rêvé de ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne savais pas ou était Dumbledore alors, j'y suis aller moi-même et en chemin, j'ai croisé Drago, alors il est venu avec moi. Maintenant, Hagrid, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait remettre la fin de cette conversation à plus tard. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

- Euh oui… Je vais l'amener et j'irai prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant, allez-vous coucher.

- D'accord, merci Hagrid.

Hagrid souleva Rogue avec autant de facilité que s'il s'agissait d'un enfant et l'amena à l'infirmerie pendant que les deux jeunes hommes allèrent se recoucher.

La création du bouclier les avait tant épuiser qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à se rendormirent malgré les derniers événements.


	23. explications

Je vous préviens juste que j'ai mis à jour le chapitre 15 de l'histoire parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais envoyé le mauvais fichier et qu'il manquait la fin.

Ce n'est pas très important, mais ça paraît moins bizarre comme fin de chapitre.

Sinon, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé.

Chapitre 23

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la grande salle après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner chacun de leur côté.

Ils avaient encore une petite demi-heure avant que leur premier cours de la journée commence et ils allèrent par conséquent s'installer à une table de la bibliothèque.

Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment mais, après quelques minutes, Hermione se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ainsi que celle de Ginny.

- Dites les garçons, est-ce qu'il s'es passé quelque chose dont on n'est pas au courant hier soir ?

En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient remarqué que leur compagnon, en plus d'avoir l'air très fatigués, avaient adopté une attitude assez bizarre.

Pendant tous le repas, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot, sauf quand on lui posait une question et même dans ce cas, il ne parlait que le strict minimum.

En plus, il avait à peine touché à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et quand les jeunes filles avaient regardé à la table des Serpentards, elles avaient vu qu'il en était de même pour Drago.

Elles avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mas ne voulaient pas posé de question alors que les autres pouvaient entendre ce qu'il leur répondrait.

Suite à la question de se petite amie, Harry échangea un regard avec le jeune Serpentard puis se décida à répondre.

- Oui, effectivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? questionna Ginny.

Les deux garçons racontèrent alors tous ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, dans les grandes lignes.

À la fin du récit, aucune des deux jeunes filles n'osaient parler.

Elles étaient vraiment choquées.

- Et… Et comment il va maintenant ? demanda enfin Ginny après qu'elle ait repris ses esprits.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules en signe d'une totale ignorance.

- De toute façon, commenta Drago. On le saura bien assez tôt vu qu'on a cours de potions en première heure.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Acquiesça Hermione. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, sinon on va arriver en retard.

- D'accord ! répondirent en chœur les trois autres.

Les quatre amis sortirent alors de la bibliothèque et se rendirent dans leur salle de cours respective en courant.

Les trois élèves de cinquième année arrivèrent devant la salle de potion pile à l'heure où le cours était censé commencer.

Mais ils virent que tous les élèves attendaient devant la porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur MacGonagall arriva.

Les trois amis comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait car la femme n'affichait pas son air habituellement sévère, elle paraissait plutôt inquiète.

- Je suis venue vous prévenir que les cours de potions n'auront pas lieu cette semaine donc, vous avez quartier libre pendant ces cours.

A cette annonce, tout les élèves sautèrent de joie sauf, bien entendu, Harry, Hermione et Drago qui se regardèrent, une expression similaire à celle de leur enseignante se peignant sur leur visage.

Ils suivirent les autres qui partaient pour aller s'amuser mais, à peine se furent-ils éloigné de quelques mètres que le professeur MacGonagall reprit la parole.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, ainsi qu'Hermione pour faire face à leur professeur.

- Oui ?

- Venez avec moi, le directeur demande à vous voir dans son bureau. Vous pourrez rejoindre Miss Granger plus tard.

- Euh d'accord professeur. A tout à l'heure Hermione.

- Oui, à toute !

- Au fait, tu seras où ? demanda Drago.

- Sûrement vers Rémus…

Minerva partit ensuite en direction du bureau du directeur, Harry et Drago sur ses talons.

Tout le trajet s'effectua dans un silence total jusqu'au bureau du Dumbledore.

Une fois que les adolescents furent installé dans deux chaises en face de leur directeur, le professeur de métamorphose s'éclipsa pour laisser les trois hommes entre eux.

- Bon, alors Harry, Drago, je suppose que vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demander de venir.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent d'un signe la tête.

- Bon, alors tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que le professeur Rogue est hors de danger, mais il faudra attendre quelque temps avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre les cours.

Le deux garçons se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, quand même soulagé que leur professeur commence à aller mieux.

- Mais maintenant, reprit le professeur Dumbledore. J'aimerais avoir votre version de se qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. J'ai déjà eu celle du professeur Rogue et celle de Hagrid, mais aucune des deux n'est complète.

- Euh oui… et bien voilà… commença Harry.

Puis, Harry et Drago racontèrent, en détail, tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, du moment où Harry avait cauchemarder jusqu'au moment où ils étaient repartis se coucher, en se relayant pour les passages où ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Harry en profita pour s'excuser auprès du directeur de ne pas avoir été le prévenir au lieu de s'occuper de ça tout seul, mais il lui expliqua qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Une fois que les deux adolescents eurent achevé leur récit, le directeur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

L'histoires que ces deux élèves venaient de lui raconter concordaient parfaitement avec les récits des deux professeurs enfin, sauf qu'un petit détail manquait.

Hagrid et Sévérus avaient tout les deux fait mention d'un bouclier d'énergie électromagnétique que les deux jeunes gens avaient créé mais ni Harry, ni Drago n'en avaient parler.

Alors, il décida de les interroger à ce sujet.

- D'accord, je vais vous laissez aller rejoindre vos amis mais, avant, j'aurai encore une petite question à vous poser.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de reporter leur attention sur le directeur.

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à parier qu'ils savaient déjà quelle serait la question de Dumbledore.

- D'après vos professeurs, vous avez créé un bouclier très puissant, comment avez-vous pu le faire sans que les mangemorts ne vous remarquent ?

Harry décida de répondre à la question.

- En fait, c'est un sortilège qu'on avait vu par hasard, il y a quelque temps, à la bibliothèque. Si ils n'ont pas remarqué que nous étions là, c'est parce que pour le faire, on a besoin ni de réciter de formule, ni d'utiliser nos baguette magique. Il suffit de se concentrer pour créer un bouclier là où on le souhaite.

- D'accord. Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vous pouvez y aller. Au revoir !

- Au revoir ! répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes gens avant de sortir du bureau de leur directeur et de rejoindre Hermione dans les quartier de Sirius et Rémus.

Ils étaient plutôt content d'avoir l'occasion de les revoir parce que, depuis les vacances de noël, ils n'avaient plus eu beaucoup de temps pour leur rendre visite.

Entre les cours, les devoirs et les recherches à la bibliothèque, les seuls moments où ils avaient pu être ensemble, c'étaient quand les deux adultes les aidaient pour le transplanage.

Mais ils avaient quand même eu l'occasion de leur demander qui était les mangemorts qui les avaient attaqué à Pré-au-lard.

Les deux hommes leur avait rapporté avec exactitude leur nom.

Il s'agissait de Malefoy, MacNair, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et les Lestranges qui avait été libérés d'Azkaban par leur Maître au moment où il avait rallié les détraqueur à leur cause.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent devant l'entrée des appartements des deux maraudeurs et donnèrent le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota pour les laisser passer.

En entrant, ils virent Hermione en pleine discussion avec Sirius qui tenait étroitement Rémus dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, Harry vint embrasser sa petite amie et s'assit à côté d'elle pour qu'elle puisse venir se pelotonner dans ses bras.

Drago, quant à lui, s'assit un peu en retrait et il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que la jeune fille interroge ses deux amis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ?

- Et bien, expliqua Drago. Il voulait qu'on lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et qu'on lui explique comment on avait fait notre bouclier.

- C'est vrai ça, interrompit Sirius. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour créer ce bouclier sans que les mangemorts ne vous repèrent ?

Harry entreprit d'expliquer à nouveau le fonctionnement du sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisés.

Après les explications du jeune adolescent, Rémus se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Et comment va Sévérus ?

Avant que les deux garçons n'aient le temps de répondre, Sirius grogna et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre » ce qui lui valut des soupirs et des hochements de têt négatif de ses amis qui commençaient à désespérer.

Puis, Drago répondit tout de même à la question de son ancien professeur.

- Il est hors de danger, mais il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Hermione ne finisse par reprendre la parole.

- Bon, il faudrait qu'on y aille, sinon, on va finir par être en retard au cours de soin au créatures magiques.

Harry soupira.

- Et vu qu'il était là hier, je sens qu'on va avoir droit à une discussion prof-élèves…

Hermione et les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que les deux autres adolescents se renfrognèrent.

Ils avaient déjà du raconter deux fois cette histoire ce matin et comme la nuit dernière, ils n'avaient eu le temps de raconter que les grandes lignes à Hagrid, celui-là allait sûrement leur demander les détails.

Une fois que le rire des trois amis eut cessé, ils se saluèrent et les trois adolescents sortirent du château pour rejoindre leur classe.


	24. discussion

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre !!!**

J'ai aussi reposté le 15 et le 23 pour qu'il ne soit plus écrit en bloc et que cela sois plus lisible.

**Sinon, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que certaine personne aime ce que l'on écrit.**

**Chapitre 24**

La semaine qui suivit fut très calme et tant mieux, cela laissa le temps à nos héros de se reposer.

Il ne se passa aucun événement sortant de l'ordinaire mis à part, bien entendu, l'absence de cours de potions.

D'ailleurs, tous les élèves furent très contents de ça et, en particulier les Griffondors, c'est pour ça que les quatre amis durent faire semblant de trouver ça super.

Mais maintenant, on était mercredi matin et Harry, Hermione et Drago se rendaient, justement, en cours de potions.

C'était leur dernier cours de la journée.

Aucun des trois amis n'avaient revu le professeur Rogue depuis la fameuse nuit et ils ne savaient pas s'il était complètement remis de ses blessures mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir car, justement, il arrivait.

A priori, il n'y avait rien de changer chez lui, mais il arborait quand même une expression qui laissait entrevoir de la fatigue.

Mais aucun des élèves, mis à part les trois qui étaient au courant de tout, ne sembla remarquer ce détail.

Le professeur fit entrer tous ses élèves à l'intérieur du cachot et, sans dire un mot, il commença à noter au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la concoction de la potion étudiée.

Durant toute la durée du cours, Rogue se promena entre les rangs pour reprendre les élèves qui faisaient des erreurs.

Mais au lieu de, comme d'habitude, leur crier dessus, il leur indiquait calmement ce qui n'allait pas et comment faire pour tout arranger.

Et même au Griffondor qu'il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à punir, pour une fois.

Harry se doutait bien que si, d'habitude, il était désagréable avec cette maison en particulier, c'était parce que les élèves dont les parents étaient mangemorts faisaient sûrement des rapports détaillés de tous ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

Et Voldemort n'aurait sûrement pas toléré qu'un de ses fidèles ait une attitude agréable avec la maison de son ennemi.

Lui qui était l'héritier de Serpentard.

Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance puisque le seigneur des ténèbres savait que Sévérus avait changé de côté et qu'il s'était allié à Dumbledore.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais, au moment où Harry, Hermione et Drago allaient sortir, leur enseignant les retint.

- Potter, Malefoy, je pourrais vous parlez une minute.

Les deux garçons ne furent pas trop étonné de cela, d'ailleurs Hermione non plus, ils se seraient tous les trois doutés que leur professeur voudrait avoir une petite discussion avec ses « sauveurs ».

- Euh Mione… On te rejoint à la bibliothèque.

- Ouais… A toute de suite.

La jeune fille partit en laissant ces deux amis avec leur maître de potions.

Le professeur Rogue alla s'installer derrière son bureau et fit signe à ses deux élèves de s'asseoir aux place juste en face de lui.

Les deux amis obéirent en s'installèrent en silence.

Ils attendaient que leur enseignant prenne la parole tout en fixant les pupitres devant lesquels ils étaient assis.

Celui-ci leur adressa enfin la parole :

- Bon, je suppose que vous voyez à peu près la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là…

Les deux adolescent hochèrent la tête en reportant leur attention sur Rogue.

- Merci pour la semaine passé… Mais je pourrais quand même vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé…

Les deux garçons fixèrent leur professeur, complètement abasourdis.

Pourquoi ils l'avaient sauvé ?

Ils n'allaient quand même pas attendre, sans rien faire, pendant qu'un de leur professeur se faisait tuer.

Finalement, Harry répondit :

- Depuis quand il faut une raison pour sauver quelqu'un ?

Le professeur Rogue esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, il y a une vingtaine d'année.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles de son enseignant puis, leur signification lui vint à l'esprit.

Son père avait dû dire la même chose quand il avait sauvé Sévérus au moment où, à cause de la blague de Sirius, il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec un Rémus, loup-garou, déchaîné dans la cabane hurlante.

Drago, à qui Harry, Ron et Hermione, n'avait pas raconter cette histoire là, était complètement perdu et n'avait aucune idée de la signification de la phrase de son professeur.

Mais il décida de le demander à Harry, une fois qu'ils auraient retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque.

Puis, voyant que le silence ne se dissipait pas, Harry posa, à son tour, une question.

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé à ce point de comportement ?

- Comment ça ?

- Aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas agi comme d'habitude…

Voyant que son professeur n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre, il rajouta :

- Vous avez été plus… sympa.

- Oh… Et bien, vu que Voldemort sait que je l'ai trahi, je n'ai plus rien à craindre que les éventuels enfants de mangemorts n'ait rapporter à leur parent que j'ai le même comportement avec les Griffondors qu'avec les Serpentards.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, c'était bien ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez rejoindre votre amie… conclut Rogue qui s'était relevé.

- D'accord, au revoir professeur !

Les deux jeunes amis se levèrent et partirent en direction de la sortie du cachot mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu franchir la porte, leur enseignant les retint.

- Une petite chose encore…

Harry et Drago se retournèrent pour faire face à leur professeur.

- Où avez-vous trouvé le sortilège que vous avez utilisé pour créer le bouclier ?

Cette fois, se fut le jeune Serpentard qui répondit.

- A la bibliothèque.

Le directeur de sa maison se contenta d'hocher la tête et laissa ses deux élèves partir tranquillement.

Drago et Harry partirent en direction de la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione et Ginny qui, en les attendant, avait déjà commencé leur leçon.

Quand elles les virent, les deux filles leur fit des sourires accueillant et se laissèrent embrassé par leur petits amis respectifs.

Les deux garçons virent s'asseoir au côté de leur copines et commencèrent à discuter.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à les interroger sur ce que Rogue leur avait dit et Harry et Drago y répondirent.

D'ailleurs, cela rappela au jeune blondinet qu'il fallait qu'il demande quelque chose au jeune orphelin.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Eh Harry ! Y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris.

- Quoi ?

- A un moment, Rogue t'a dit qu'il avait déjà entendu ça il y avait une vingtaine d'année.

- Ah ouais… ça.

Hermione avait bien entendu tout de suite compris ce que cela voulait dire puisqu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire.

Par contre, Ginny, comme Drago, ne comprenait rien du tout non plus.

- Ben, c'est une histoire avec les maraudeurs. Disons que Sirius a un goût très particulier pour les blagues.

- Comment ça ?

- Bon. Je suppose que vous avez pu remarqué que Sirius et Rogue se détestent vraiment ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Ginny et Drago en chœur.

- Et bien, Rogue voulait savoir ce que faisait les maraudeurs vers le saule cogneur tout les mois et Sirius a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de lui dire comment pouvoir passé sous cet arbre la journée juste avant la pleine lune.

- Oh, oh… 

- Oui, oh oh ! Et bien sûr, une fois la nuit tombée, Rogue a passé dans le tunnel au-dessous du saule et il se serait retrouvé nez à nez avec Rémus si mon père, qui venait d'être prévenu par Sirius, ne l'avais pas secouru. Voilà toute l'histoire…

Drago et Ginny étaient complètement abasourdis par l'histoire qu'il venaient d'entendre mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu et entendu, ils pouvaient bien assimiler cette nouvelle.

- Bon tout le monde, intervint Hermione. On ferait mieux d'aller manger avant que le repas soit fini.

- Ouais… d'accord.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la bibliothèque, remontèrent dans leur dortoirs respectifs pour reposer toute leurs affaires et redescendirent ensuite dans la grande salle pour aller prendre leur repas.


	25. trouvaille

Salut, bon alors je vais répondre aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posée :

Pr. Lupin :      oui, c'est ma première fic, mais entre deux chapitres de celle-là j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire une mini. Si ça t'intéresse le titre c'est Angel of the light mais elle est aussi en français…

Sarah :           T'inquiète pas, il y aura bientôt de l'action. Sûrement dans le chapitre 27 et sinon, je pense que cette fic aura 31 chapitres si je ne change pas trop mes plans…

P.S. : Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un pentacle est une étoile à cinq branches que beaucoup de monde appelle pentagramme.

Chapitre 25

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent tout à fait normalement.

Tout les élèves avaient été étonné du changement d'attitude du professeur Rogue et surtout de la manière dont il se comportait avec le petit groupe que formaient Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago.

Mais personne n'en connaissaient la raison sauf, bien entendu, les autres professeur.

Les quatre amis travaillaient beaucoup et rendaient toujours des devoirs très complet et rechercher pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils les faisaient avec l'aide de Sirius et Rémus.

C'était d'ailleurs un de seul moment de la journée où ils pouvaient les voir car, comme ils avaient fini leur entraînement au transplanage et qu'ils maîtrisait complètement cette faculté, ils ne se voyaient plus du tout pendant la nuit.

Ce qui laissait, maintenant, le temps au quatre adolescents de se concentrer totalement sur leurs recherches mais, voyant que celles-ci ne donnant aucun résultat, ils avaient décidé de, pendant la nuit, et en faisant encore plus attention à ne pas se faire prendre, de s'infiltrer en douce dans la réserve car il y aurait certainement des sortilèges plus puissant et qui devraient, certainement, avoir un certain impact sur Voldemort.

Ils avaient encore pu passablement étoffé leur répertoire de formule magique, de sortilèges et de potions mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé qui leur permettrait de détruire entièrement, et pour de bon, le puissant mage noir.

Cette nuit-là, Harry, Hermione et Ginny sortirent discrètement de la tour des Griffondors, entièrement recouverts par la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme pour se rendre dans les cachots où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards et attendirent ensuite Drago qui, une fois sortit, vint se réfugier sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils avaient, depuis la rentrée, tout les quatre décidé que ce n'était plus très prudent de se donner tout simplement rendez-vous à un endroit car, tous les élèves étant de retour à l'école, les professeur et Rusard avaient repris la surveillance nocturne des couloirs.

Alors, pour éviter que Drago ne se fasse prendre et ait des ennuis, les trois Griffondors devaient venir le chercher à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Les quatre amis, toujours invisibles grâce à la cape d'Harry, remontèrent les étages du château pour rejoindre la bibliothèque en arrivant, de justesse, à éviter Rusard qui arrivait dans la direction opposée accompagné de Miss Teigne, sa fidèle chatte, en se réfugiant dans une classe abandonnée.

Après quelques minutes, les quatre amis parvinrent enfin à la bibliothèque.

Ils y entrèrent et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la réserve, puis ils purent enfin se débarrasser de leur cape d'invisibilité.

Ils posèrent la lanterne qu'ils avaient apportée sur la table qui se trouvait au centre de cette petite pièce sombre et utilisèrent un charme pour l'allumer.

Les quatre amis partirent chacun d'un côté de la pièce et utilisèrent le sort  « Lumos » pour pouvoir lire les titres des ouvrages contenu sur ces étagères.

La plupart de ces livres abordaient différent thèmes de magie noire mais, s'ils devaient utiliser cette sorte de magie-là pour venir à bout de leur ennemi, les quatre adolescents le feraient sans aucune hésitation, qu'importe ce que leur professeur en diraient.

De toute façon, à moins qu'ils n'aient vraiment besoin d'une aide venant de l'extérieur, ils ne mêleraient personne d'autre à cette histoire et encore moins leurs enseignants.

Chacun des quatre jeunes gens choisirent un livre et vinrent s'asseoir à la table en commençant à lire les ouvrages qu'ils avaient pris.

Il se passa un bon moment où personne ne dit rien.

Il commençait à se faire tard, car il était déjà trois heures du matin et les yeux des quatre amis avaient du mal à rester ouvert quand, soudain, Hermione poussa un cri de joie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? demanda son petit ami.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en chœur ses trois amis que cette annonce avaient automatiquement réveillé.

- C'est quoi comme sort ? demanda Ginny.

- Ça s'appelle le sortilège du pentacle…

- Et tu es sure qu'avec ça, on pourrait tuer Voldemort ? questionna Drago.

- Par vraiment pour le tuer.

Les trois amis la regardèrent étrangement.

Elle venait pourtant de dire qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres et maintenant, elle disait que cela ne permettrait pas de le tuer.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous lire ce que le livre dit.

Elle lut alors à voix haute le texte écrit sur le grimoire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- « Plus sûr que de détruire un être maléfique est de l'envoyer dans une dimension infernale ». vous voyez, on peut se débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui, sans même le tuer.

- Ouais, ça à l'air d'être un assez bon moyen. Affirma Harry. Mais est-ce qu'on arrivera à réaliser ce sort.

- Oui, ça me semble possible, mais il faudra mettre au point un plan parce qu'il ne suffit pas de réciter une petit formule pour que ça marche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Ginny.

- Et ben, lisez plutôt vous-même, ça sera plus simple.

Elle posa alors le livre au centre de la table pour qu'il soit éclairé par la lanterne et les trois autres adolescents se penchèrent pour pouvoir le lire.

Plus sûr que de détruire un être maléfique est de l'envoyer dans une dimension infernale.

_Pour cela, sera demandée la réunion de sept êtres courageux qui pratiqueront le rituel._

_L'application de cet enchantement peut se révéler très dangereuse et c'est pour cela qu'une totale confiance entre les sept êtres devra résider._

_Chacune des sept personnes devra remplir un de ces critères et il ne pourra y avoir qu'une seule personne par critère :_

_I. __Etre la personne destinée à vaincre l'être maléfique._

_II. __Être l'âme sœur de la personne destinée à vaincre l'être maléfique._

_III. __Être un proche parent d'une des victimes de l'être maléfique ou de l'un de ces serviteurs._

_IV. __Être l'héritier d'un des serviteurs de l'être maléfique._

_V. __Être un parent de la personne destinée à vaincre l'être maléfique._

_VI. __Avoir trahi l'être maléfique._

_VII. __Être partagé entre les ténèbres et la lumière._

_Les sept personnes qui accompliront ce rituel devront auparavant, pour établir une connexion entre elle, boire un élixir à base de sang de dragon et de feuille de sauge._

_La décoction devra être préparée un soir de pleine lune et reposé soixante-douze heures durant avant d'être utilisable._

_Une fois celle-ci bue, les sept personnes pourront enfin accomplir le rituel._

_Mais pour que celui-ci fonctionne, il faudra que la personne destinée à vaincre l'être maléfique et son âme sœur soit liée par un amour pur sinon, ces deux personnes seront elles-aussi attirées dans les enfers éternels._

_Pour l'accomplissement de ce rituel, il faudra que les sept personnes forment un pentacle autour de l'être à condamner._

_Ensuite, ils devront réciter chacun, une partie de l'invocation suivante :_

_III.   Par Arès, dieu de la guerre_

_IV. __Par Hermès, dieu des voyageurs_

_V. __Par Poséidon, dieu de la mer_

_VI. __Par Hadès, dieu des Enfers_

_VII. __Par Zeus, dieu des Dieux_

_I et II. Par Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, que cet être maléfique_

_Dont l'âme est si noire, soit condamné aux tourments éternels dans le dimension où règne les Enfers._

En dessous de ce texte, un schéma montrait la disposition que devaient prendre les personnes qui accomplissaient le rituel.

A chaque extrémité des branches du pentacle, devaient se tenir une des personne et au centre, il devait y avoir l'être maléfique accompagné de la personne qui était destinée à le vaincre et son âme sœur.

Une fois que les trois amis détachèrent leur regard du vieux grimoire, leur visage affichait d'immense sourire.

Ils avaient enfin trouver la solution pour vaincre Voldemort et ils pourraient même le faire sans devenir des meurtriers.

Hermione, pour qu'ils ne soient plus obligé de revenir à la réserve, arracha la page du livre qui les intéressait et replaçA le vieux grimoire sur l'étagèrent où elle l'avait pris.

Comme ça, personne ne remarquera qu'ils étaient venus ici tandis que si ils avaient tout simplement pris le livre, la bibliothécaire aurait certainement remarqué qu'il manquait un ouvrage.

Elle glissa précautionneusement la page dans le livre où ils avaient répertorié leur trouvaille en matière défensive et offensive, et la coinça entre deux pages.

Les quatre amis décidèrent de sortir maintenant de la bibliothèque et de, à partir du lendemain, se retrouver dans la tour d'astronomie pour préparer un plan.

Les trois Griffondors ramenèrent Drago aux portes de sa salle commune puis allèrent se coucher.


	26. nouvelle horrifiante

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Maintenant voilà les réponses au review qu'on m'a envoyées :

Bouboule26 : Je pense que je vais faire une suite à cette histoire. D'ailleurs,  j'ai  déjà plusieurs idées mais je ne sais pas si je vais l'écrire tout de suite. Il faudra voir…

Sailor Digital : Et bien, la réponse à ta question est « oui » et je suis contente que même si tu n'es pas une fan du couple Harry/Hermione tu aimes mon histoire…

Isa : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et pour la mort de Ron, c'était obligé pour la suite de mon histoire et, en plus, je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour faire évoluer ce personnage… Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, cette histoire est comme le tome 5 et j'en ferais une suite normalement…

KaiHei : Je sais, ce n'est pas du genre d'Hermione d'arracher une page d'un livre mais j'avoue que je n'avait pas penser à lui faire recopié. Mais il faut dire qu'il est aussi censé y avoir un dessin et il faut quand même que ce soit précis alors c'est plus simple…

Chapitre 26

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les jeunes adolescents avaient trouvé le rituel qui permettrait d'envoyer Lord Voldemort en enfer et ils essayaient de mettre au point un plan idéal pour appliquer ce sortilège.

Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas le faire seul puisqu'il fallait être sept, mais ils avaient décider d'en parler aux autres que lorsqu'ils auraient tout prévu.

Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver vu qu'il restait tout plein de détails à régler comme où et quand procéder et surtout comment faire pour se retrouver seul avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

En plus, ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sans relâche sur ce problème car le moi de mai approchait à vitesse grand V et par conséquent, les examens aussi.

Ils n'étaient plus retourner à la bibliothèque puisqu'ils avaient déjà trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et qu'ils connaissaient à présent plus de sortilèges offensifs et défensifs que la plupart des septièmes années du collège.

Mais ils avaient continué à entraîner ceux qu'ils avaient répertorié pour s'améliorer et rendre les sortilèges le plus puissant possible.

Après tout, ils devraient sûrement affronter les mangemorts avant de parvenir à leur maître et, de plus, ils voulaient essayer d'arriver à capturer Queudvert pour pouvoir enfin faire innocenter Sirius et comme ça, avec un peu de chance, Harry pourrait quitter à tout jamais son oncle et sa tante.

Mais pour l'instant, nos quatre amis étaient en cours.

Les trois cinquième années suivaient celui de métamorphose et étaient apparemment très concentrés sur leur exercices pratiques qui consistaient, en ce moment, à transformer leur pupitre en tortue.

Ginny, par contre, était devant la salle de potion.

Elle attendait l'arrivée du professeur Rogue comme le reste de sa classe et elle commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il était encore entrain de se passer.

Car ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes du maître de potion de ne pas venir travailler.

La seule fois où il n'était pas venu enseigner, c'était après l'attaque de mangemorts.

Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que le cours auraient du commencer et les élèves commençaient vraiment à s'agiter lorsque le professeur Dumbledore arriva.

- Les enfants, annonça-t-il. Vous avez quartier libre pour le moment. Tous les cours de potions sont annulés pendant une durée indéterminée.

Bien sûr, en entendant cette annonce, tout les élèves furent ravis.

Sauf Ginny qui commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter.

D'ailleurs, elle ne remarqua même pas que tout les élèves étaient entrain de partir mais elle entendit le directeur lui parler.

- Miss Weasley, pourriez vous aller chercher Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy en cours de métamorphose s'il vous plait. Et ensuite, me rejoindre tout les quatre dans mon bureau.

- Euh… Oui, oui… Bien sûr… bafouilla-t-elle.

Si le directeur jugeait que ce qui se passait valait la peine de sortir ses trois amis d'un cours, c'est que cela devait être vraiment important, et sûrement très grave.

Mais elle n'y réfléchit pas plus, vu que de toute façon, elle aurait la réponse à toute ses questions dans quelques minutes et se mit à courir en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle attendit deux minutes devant la porte, le temps de reprendre son souffle puis, elle frappa à la porte de la salle et l'ouvrit.

Le professeur MacGonagall se retourna vers la jeune fille, visiblement surprise par sa présence tandis que les trois amis de la rouquine froncèrent les sourcils.

Ginny était censée être en cours.

- Oui, Miss Weasley ? demanda le professeur.

- Excusez-moi, mais le directeur demande à voir Drago, Harry et Hermione dans son bureau. Immédiatement.

Les trois concernés se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

Que pouvait-il donc se passer de si grave pour que Dumbledore ne puisse pas attendre la fin des cours ?

Puis, ils se retournèrent vers le professeur qui n'avait pas l'air de plus comprendre qu'eux.

- Allez-y ! les autorisa-t-elle quand même.

- Merci !

Les trois amis rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur cartable et sortirent précipitamment de la salle de cours pour rejoindre la jeune rouquine.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, les quatre amis commencèrent à discuter.

- Ben alors, Gin', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Harry.

- J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce matin, le professeur Rogue n'était pas là…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je suppose que c'est ce que veut nous expliquer le directeur. En tout cas, il faut se dépêcher parce que ça avait l'air vraiment important.

- O.K.

Les quatre jeunes commencèrent alors à courir pour traverser le château et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci les attendaient juste devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée puisqu'il savait très bien que les quatre adolescents ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.

Il les fit entrer et leur demanda de s'asseoir et alla lui-même se poser derrière le pupitre.

Il avait l'air préoccuper et le quatuor comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ils se demandaient aussi pourquoi Rémus et Sirius n'étaient pas là.

D'habitude, quand le directeur leur faisait une annonce, ils étaient toujours avec eux.

- Vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire, Monsieur ? demanda poliment Harry en voyant que le vieil homme ne commençait pas à parler.

- Oui Harry. Cela concerne le professeur Rogue et Sirius.

Les quatre adolescents comprenaient  de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

Rogue et Sirius ?

Le directeur du comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit des adolescents et reprit vite ces explications.

- Et Voldemort.

- Voldemort ? répétèrent Harry et Drago sous les expressions horrifiées de leurs copines qui avaient toujours peur de prononcer le nom du mage noir.

- Oui. Il a réussi à franchir les défense de Poudlard…

- Quoi ? coupèrent les enfants.

- Attendez… continua Harry. Si il a réussi à venir dans l'école, pourquoi il ne s'en est pas pris à moi ?

- Parce que tu es toujours entouré d'ami. Et je ne pense pas qu'il voulait se faire remarquer. A mon avis, il cherche plutôt à t'attirer en dehors de l'école…

Harry commençait à entrevoir la situation mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ai pas eu mal à sa cicatrice si Voldemort était si près de lui que ça.

Les trois autres jeunes commençaient aussi à comprendre ce qui était arriver et des masques d'inquiétudes apparurent sur leurs visages.

Voyant ce changement, Dumbledore comprit que ses élèves avaient tout deviner mais posa quand même la question pour en être sur.

- Je suppose que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il les a enlevé… murmura Hermione, si faiblement que les autres eurent du mal à entendre.

Le professeur se contenta d'hocher la tête puis, il reprit la parole savant quelles idées étaient entrain de germer dans la tête des gamins.

- Et je vous demanderais de ne rien tenter pour l'instant…

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent en chœur les quatre adolescents.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de rester là, à rien faire !!! continua Harry.

- Ecoutez, c'est très dangereux. Et si vous y aller, vous vous mettez en danger. Et c'est exactement ce que veut Voldemort. 

- Mais…

- Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire mais, pour l'instant, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne rien faire, s'il vous plait.

- Promis… maugréèrent les quatre adolescents, tête baissée.

Ils ne voulaient pas promettre ça en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux car ils étaient presque certains de ne pas tenir cette promesse.

Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas attendre ici, à rien faire, pendant que deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien étaient retenus prisonnières par un psychopathe.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez y aller. Et vous êtes dispensé de cours pour le reste de la journée.

- Merci…

Ils se levèrent et allaient franchir la porte lorsque Harry se retourna vers son directeur.

- Monsieur, est-ce que Rémus est déjà au courant ?

- Oui Harry…

Harry hocha la tête et sortit pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient déjà éloigné du bureau pendant que le jeune orphelin avait posé sa question.

Les quatre adolescents marchèrent silencieusement et, inconsciemment , leur pas les menèrent directement vers la tour d'astronomie.

Ils savaient que celle-ci n'était pas utilisée en ce moment alors, ils décidèrent d'y aller pour faire le point.

Mais avant qu'il ne commence é monter les marches qui les mèneraient dans la salle où ils se retrouvaient d'habitude, Harry s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y Harry ? demanda sa petite amie.

- Écoutez, montez déjà. Moi je vous rejoint dans un petit moment.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ginny.

- Voir comment va Lunard…

Les trois autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et ils commencèrent à gravir les marches de l'escalier pendant que Harry se précipita dans la direction inverse.

Il eut vite fait d'arriver devant la porte des appartements des deux Maraudeurs.

Il annonça le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour le laisser passer.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, il ne vit personne mais il sut aussitôt où se trouvait son ami.

Il partit en direction de la porte qui menait à la chambre de son parrain et il poussa la porte.

Le jeune garçon vit tout de suite Lunard qui était étendu sur le lit de Sirius.

Il semblait être ailleurs.

Harry s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur l'avant-bras du loup-garou.

- Hé… ça vas ?

Rémus se retourna vers son jeune ami.

Harry put voir quelques larmes couler sur les joues de son ancien professeur.

Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que pouvait  ressentir le maraudeurs en ce moment.

Bien sûr, le jeune garçon était lui même très touché par la disparition de Sirius, c'était quand même son parrain, mais pour Lunard, ça devait être encore pire.

Il imagina ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si c'était Hermione qui avait été à la place de Patmol et, franchement, ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit.

Harry s'approcha encore plus de son ami et le prit dans ses bras où celui put laisser libre-court à ses sanglots.

Le jeune orphelin commença à bercer doucement Rémus en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au moment où les soubresaut du corps de son ami eurent cessé, Harry desserra un peu son étreinte et attendit encore un moment avant de se dégager complètement.

- Reste-là, je vais aller te faire une tisane, d'accord ? ça te calmera.

L'adulte hocha lentement la tête.

- Merci Harry…

Le jeune orphelin sourit légèrement et sortit de la chambre.

Il se rendit en vitesse dans la petite salle commune et , comme les deux maraudeurs gardaient plein d'ingrédients à l'intérieur, il se mit à préparer une tisane en la corsant un peu.

Il déversa quelques ingrédients magiques à l'intérieur qui endormiraient immédiatement le loup-garou tout en se disant que celui-ci le tuerait quand il se réveillera.

Il utilisa un sort pour chauffer la tasse dans laquelle il avait préparé la tisane et l'apporta à Rémus.

Lunard but la tisane sans se douter que son jeune ami l'avait transformée en somnifère.

Harry reprit la tasse des mains de son ami lorsque celui-ci eut fini de boire le liquide et il put clairement voir que sa potion commençait à faire de l'effet.

Au bout de deux minutes, le loup-garou fut complètement endormi et Harry le recouvrit d'une couverture.

- J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop. Murmura-t-il en observant son ami.

Puis, il quitta la salle et rejoignit ses amis dans la tour d'astronomie.

Quand il arriva, ils étaient en pleine discussion mais s'arrêtèrent tout de suite.

- Comment il va ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Pas trop bien. Mais je lui ai préparé un potion pour qu'il dorme.

- Il était d'accord ? demanda Hermione.

- Je lui ai pas demandé, je lui ai dit que c'était qu'une tisane.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et Harry vint s'asseoir au côté d'Hermione pour que celle-ci puisse se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami de la même façon que Ginny l'était dans ceux de Drago.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda le jeune blond.

- Trouver un plan pour sortir du château et s'arranger pour pouvoir mettre à exécution le rituel qu'on a trouvé. Résuma Harry.

Les trois autres le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Ils étaient tous d'accord pour agir et tant pis pour la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à Dumbledore mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, à rien faire.

- Alors, à partir de ce soir, décida Hermione. On va se concentrer sur le rituel qu'on a trouver et tout ce dont on a besoin pour l'accomplir.

- D'accord ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois autres.

Une fois ce marché conclut, les quatre amis se rendirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors où, depuis un bon moment déjà, Drago était le bienvenu.


	27. derniers préparatifs

Je sais, j'avais promis de l'action mais y'en a pas tellement dans ce chapitre.

Par contre dans le prochain, c'est sûr, va y'en avoir et pas qu'un peu.

Chapitre 27

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, les quatre adolescents passèrent presque tout leur temps libre à élaborer leur plan et, lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, ils tenaient compagnie à Rémus.

Cette nuit-là, ils étaient entrain de faire les dernières vérifications de leur projet…

Ils étaient tout les quatre dans la tour d'astronomie, assis en cercle et la page arrachée du livre au centre.

- Alors, voyons voir si toute les parties du plan sont au point. Annonça Harry.

- O.K. répondit Hermione. Alors pour les sept personnes qui doivent faire le sortilège. Ben, il y Harry qui est destiné à vaincre Voldemort.

- Et Hermione qui est mon âme sœur… continua Harry

- Ginny qui est une proche parente de Ron qui est lui-même une des dernière victime de Voldemort. Annonça Drago.

- Drago, qui est l'héritier d'un mangemort…

- Sirius qui est un de mes proche parent. Continua Harry. Puisqu'en général, en magie ce n'est pas le lien du sang qui compte mais le lien spirituel.

- Rogue qui a trahi Voldemort. Fit Drago.

- Et Rémus qui est partagé entre les ténèbres et la lumière à cause de sa partie loup-garou. Acheva Hermione.

- Maintenant, il faut trouver les deux autres et appliquer ce plan. Récapitula Ginny.

- Alors, d'abord, il faut transplaner au manoir Jedusor car c'est sur qu'ils sont là-bas. Expliqua Hermione.

- Ça, c'est simple, il nous suffit d'aller dans la cabane hurlante et on y arrivera sans problème. Intervint Drago.

- Normalement, Voldemort ne s'attendra pas à nous voir et donc, il n'aura pas réuni ses mangemorts. Annonça Harry.

- Donc, récapitula Ginny. Il n'y aura que les détraqueurs et Queudvert puisqu'il ne peut pas sortir.

- Exactement, s'exclama Drago. Et comme on sait se débarrasser facilement des détraqueurs et que Queudvert sera sûrement au côté immédiat de Voldemort, on pourra parcourir le château pour les retrouver sans problème.

- Les libérer et ben, c'est pas difficile une fois qu'on les a trouver. Constata Ginny.

- Alors, finit Harry. près, il faut leur expliquer le plan, trouver Voldemort, stupefixer Queudvert, entourer Voldemort et réciter l'incantation.

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Réalisa Hermione. Maintenant, il nous faut convaincre Rémus et préparer la potion.

- Bon, convaincre Rémus, ce ne sera pas difficile. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour secourir Sirius. Observa Harry. Mais pour la potion, il faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune.

- C'est dans deux semaines… remarqua Hermione.

- Bon, en attendant, on pourra aller chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous faut, prévenir Rémus, et réviser nos sorts en mettant vraiment l'accent sur le patronum… récapitula Harry.

- Bon, maintenant, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Fit Ginny. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- D'accord. Alors on y va…

Les quatre amis se levèrent, les Griffondors ramenèrent Drago à son dortoir puis se rendirent eux aussi au leur pour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et alla rejoindre Hermione qui était déjà dans la salle commune.

Il alla vers elle, la prit dans se bras  en l'embrassant puis s'assit pour la laisser se reposer sur lui.

Ils attendirent un moment Ginny puis, lorsqu'elle arriva, ils allèrent attendre Drago devant la salle commune des Serpentards pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Ils déjeunèrent et puis remontèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors où ils restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au repas de midi.

Ils avaient décidé de voir Rémus dans l'après-midi et, comme c'était dimanche, ils n'avaient pas cours et pourraient rester avec le loup-garou autant de temps qu'ils le voulaient

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils auraient largement le temps de lui exposer leur plan.

Les quatre adolescent entrèrent dans les appartements de leur ancien professeur et le trouvèrent assis sur le canapé, entrain de lire un livre

- S'lut Rémus… le salua Harry.

- Ah, salut… Vous allez bien tout les quatre ?

- Ouais… écoute, on a quelque chose de très important à te dire. Attaqua Hermione.

L'adulte referma son livre et le posa sur la table avant de regarder les quatre jeunes en fronçant les sourcils.

Que voulaient-ils donc lui dire ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien, commença Harry. On a un trouvé un moyen de libérer Sirius et Rogue tout en s'arrangeant pour rayer Voldemort de la surface de cette planète. 

- Quoi ! Comment ?

- Eh bien, expliqua Hermione. Pour les libérer il nous suffit de transplaner au manoir Jedusor, ça ne sera pas difficile. Et pour tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, on va utiliser le sortilège du pentacle…

- Le sortilège du pentacle ? répéta Rémus qui visiblement n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Sur ce, la jeune fille sortit la page du grimoire sur laquelle était inscrit ce sortilège de sa poche.

Elle avait décidé de la prendre avec elle puisque s'ils comptaient expliquer leur plan à Rémus, il fallait quand même qui puisse savoir ce qu'était le sortilège.

La jeune fille donna le bout de papier à Lunard qui le lut rapidement.

- Alors, interrogea Ginny. Tu vas nous aider ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écria le loup-garou.

- Merci… remercièrent d'une même voix les quatre adolescents.

- Mais vous en avez parler à Dumbledore ? se renseigna quand même le loup-garou.

- Non, répondit Drago. On lui a fait la promesse de ne rien tenter et il ne nous laisserait jamais nous jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, se rendant bien compte que se que disait son ancien élève était tout à fait vrai.

- Et quand comptez-vous agir.

- Trois jours après la pleine. Dès que la potion sera prête en faite. Et en plus, ça te laisse le temps de te remettre de tes transformations. Exposa Harry.

Rémus sourit, c'était la première fois depuis que Sirius était entre les mains de Voldemort mais, maintenant, il savait que tout allait s'arranger.

Il espérait tout de même que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait tout de même pas trop fait souffrir mais, avec lui, on savait à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bon, on va te laisser. On doit aller voir Hagrid.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Harry. Parce que si on ne vient plus le voir, il risque de ne pas être très content.

- D'accord, allez-y.

- S'lut !!!

Les quatre adolescents sortirent en courant de la salle où ils se trouvaient et traversèrent le château à toute vitesse avant de se retrouver dans le parc.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la petite cabane en bois de Hagrid et frappèrent à sa porte.

Le géant ne mit pas très longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte et il fit entrer ses quatre amis.

Il leur offrit du thé et des gâteaux qui, comme d'habitude, était beaucoup trop dur pour être manger.

Tous les cinq conversèrent pendant un moment sur toute sorte de thème, mais sans faire mention à Voldemort.

Le temps passa rapidement et l'heure du souper n'allait pas tarder à arriver alors, Harry décida que c'était le moment de parler de ce qui les amenait vraiment là.

- Euh, dis-moi Hagrid, tu aurais du sang de dragon ?

Le géant fronça les sourcils.

- Du sang de dragon, pourquoi faire.

Heureusement pour le jeune orphelin, c'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour venir à son secours.

- En fait, c'est pour une potion qui nous permettrait de savoir quand l'un de nous est en danger… expliqua-t-elle. Tu vois, on mélange un peu de notre sans à chacun au sang de dragon et on met cette potion dans une petite fiole transparente qu'on accroche comme un collier. Quand le mélange devient clair, cela veut dire que l'un de nous est en danger.

Hermione n'était pas tout à fait entrain de mentir car, bien que ce n'était pas la potion qu'ils avaient prévu, le sang de dragon pouvait effectivement servir à celle qu'elle était entrain d'expliquer.

D'ailleurs, le sang de dragon est essentiellement utiliser pour établir des connexion entre deux ou plusieurs personnes alors, comme Hagrid savait cela, il ne douta pas du bien-fondé des paroles de son élèves et demanda à ses quatre amis de l'attendre pendant qu'il irait en chercher.

- Tenez… leur dit-il en tendant à Harry une assez grande fiole contenant remplie de sang de dragon.

- Hagrid… commença Ginny. Il ne faudra parler à personne de la potion qu'on est entrain de préparer parce qu'on a pas eu l'autorisation.

- Vous savez que je déteste mentir à Dumbledore, c'est un si grand homme.

- Mais Hagrid… marchanda Drago. Tu ne lui mentiras pas, tu ne feras que omettre un détail. C'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

- D'accord… Mais s'il vous plait, ne parler pas du petit dragon que j'ai caché ici, je n'ai pas envie de devoir le laisser partir comme Norbert.

- Promis… répondirent en chœur les quatre adolescents. Au revoir Hagrid !

Les quatre sorciers sortirent de la cabane et se ruèrent dans les dortoirs des Griffondors, là où ils avaient laisser tous ce qui concernait la lutte contre Voldemort ainsi que la cape d'Invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur.

Ils descendirent souper et puis, remontèrent chacun dans leur dortoir.

Pendant la nuit, ils allèrent dans la forêt Interdite cueillir le dernier ingrédient qui leur manquait :

Les feuille de sauge.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas nécessaire de s'enfoncer beaucoup dans la forêt pour en trouver et ils ne se mirent donc pas trop en danger.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils réussirent de justesse à éviter le professeur MacGonagall qui passait par là.

Ils se dirent au revoir et repartir chacun dans leur dortoir pour essayer de dormir le peu d'heures qui leur restaient avant de devoir reprendre les cours.

Les deux semaines qui restaient avant la pleine lune parurent durer une éternité à Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Rémus et c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry aurait vraiment souhaité faire un cauchemar.

Rien que pour savoir comment allaient son parrain et Rogue.

Lorsque la nuit de la pleine lune arriva, les trois amis sortirent discrètement du château pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch où ils pourraient préparer la potion car, pour que celle-ci soit efficace, il fallait qu'au moment de se préparation, elle baigne dans les rayons de la lune.

- Vous êtes sûrs que personne ne peut nous voir ? demanda Ginny en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet tout autour d'elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, répondit Drago en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. De toute façon, on ne mettra pas très longtemps pour préparer cette potion.

La jeune femme se détendit un peu dans l'étreinte de son petit ami et se laissa complètement aller.

Au bout de quelque minutes de silence total, la voix d'Hermione résonna dans la nuit.

- Ça y est. On a fini…

- Alors, on peut rentrer au château ? demanda Drago.

- Ouais… certifia Harry. Allons-y.

Les quatre amis rentrèrent aux château et les trois jours suivant passèrent avec une lenteur inimaginable.

On aurait dit que le temps faisait exprès de ralentir sa course rien que pour embêter les quatre élèves ainsi que leur ancien professeur de défense.

Les adolescents utilisèrent ses derniers jours pour réviser tout les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris et Rémus, lui, se reposa pour se remettre de la pleine lune.

Comme ça, tous serait prêt à affronter le seigneur des ténèbres et à libérer leurs amis…


	28. retrouvailles

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et je suis très contente que ma fic plaise à tant de personne…

Chapitre 28

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et les quatre adolescents étaient pour l'instant dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

Ils avaient attendus que tout les autres élèves soit montés dans les dortoirs pour qu'ils puissent sortir sans être vu et, à présent, il était à peu près minuit.

Les quatre amis se levèrent et Harry alla chercher les petites fioles dans lesquelles se trouvait la potion.

Il la mis dans un petit sac qu'il portait en bandoulière puis consulta la carte des maraudeurs, ce qui lui permis de constater, avec soulagement, que ni Rusard, ni les professeurs se trouvaient dans les couloirs en ce moment.

Lui et ses amis ne pouvaient, en effet, pas s'encombrer de la cape d'Invisibilité et, même s'ils étaient habillé de manière à être moins facilement repérable, ils risquaient tout de même de se faire prendre par quelqu'un et ils auraient du mal à expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec la potion qu'ils avaient sur eux.

Les quatre enfants sortirent donc du dortoir et se dirigèrent, précautionneusement, sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à la sortie du château. 

Ils traversèrent le grand parc le plus vite qu'ils purent et s'emparèrent d'une branche pour ouvrir le passage secret sous le saule cogneur.

Les amis se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et longèrent le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante.

Pendant que les quatre attendaient Rémus, ils se remémorèrent leur plan une dernière fois.

Ils espéraient ne pas avoir besoin de faire trop de gymnastique avant d'arriver là où étaient enfermé les deux prisonniers mais, de toute façon, ils s'étaient habillé de manière à faire face à toute les possibilités.

C'est à dire en tenue de sport moldue.

Pour les deux garçons, ils avaient passés une paire de jeans et un t-shirt noir tandis que leur copine, elle, s'étaient vêtue d'un bas de training et d'un top assez moulant, toujours noirs et ils avaient, au pied, des baskets.

Ils attendirent un petit moment et, au bout de cinq minutes, Rémus les rejoignit enfin.

Lui, par contre, était habillé en sorcier.

- On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il en arrivant.

- Ouais… On attendait plus que toi. Expliqua Harry.

- Alors, on transplane devant le manoir des Jedusor. Annonça Hermione.

Les autres acquiescèrent en hochant la tête et tout les cinq transplanèrent juste devant le château de leur ennemi.

Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent s'approcher un peu plus, ils furent projeté violemment en arrière.

- Zut ! On a pas pensé que Voldemort avait établi des protections autour de son manoir… fit remarquer Drago.

- Mais, vous ne trouvez pas que sa ressemble aux défenses de Poudlard ? observa Ginny.

- Elle a raison… concéda Rémus. Sauf qu'au lieu de chassé le mal, il repousse le bien.

- Donc… récapitula Hermione. La méthode pour faire tomber les défense de l'école devrait marcher aussi ici.

Rémus retourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler, l'air particulièrement surpris.

- Vous savez contrer les défense de Poudlard. Comment avez-vous trouvé ?

- Oui on sait… Mais je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment le moment de parler du comment de la chose. Expliqua Harry. Bon, on se concentre. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des trois autres adolescents.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête puis, eux et Harry fixèrent le château en se concentrant sur lui.

Au bout de deux minutes, les cinq amis purent voir un bouclier vert apparaître le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se désintègre entièrement, laissant ainsi la voix libre au cinq sorciers.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Annonça Hermione. Maintenant, on peut entrer.

- Bien joué ! les félicita Rémus.

A présents, ils se précipitèrent tous les cinq jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention d'un éventuel ennemi que se trouverait par ici.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense couloir obscur.

- On doit aller par où maintenant ? demanda Ginny en voyant le nombre de porte qui se trouvaient tout le long du couloir, leur offrant une multitude possibilité de chemin à prendre.

Harry réfléchit rapidement et se souvenu soudainement du sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour se repérer dans le labyrinthe lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi et il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas le combiner avec l'enchantement qui servait à localiser une personne.

Il fit part de son idée au autre qui lui dire d'essayer.

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

Harry se représenta mentalement l'image de Sirius dans la tête et récita :

- Pointe vers Sirius Black.

Du bout de sa baguette, il put voir sortir une petite étoile rouge qui brillait comme un minuscule soleil.

La lumière se mit à avancer et les cinq amis la suivirent.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, un profond sentiment de malaise croissait en un.

A ceci s'ajoutait de l'appréhension car ils avaient vraiment peur de l'état dans lequel ils retrouveraient les deux personnes qu'ils étaient venus chez eux.

Ils espéraient seulement qu'elles étaient encore vivante mais ils étaient presque sûr que c'était le cas.

Voldemort savait certainement que Harry était relié à lui et qu'il pouvait voir ses agissement en rêve et, s'il tuait les deux prisonniers, il se doutait bien que Harry le saurait et que son plan pour l'attirer ne fonctionnera plus.

Pour l'instant, les cinq amis n'avaient encore croisé aucun obstacle mais Harry sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder car il commençait à sentir des picotement tout le long de la nuque.

Il était presque certain que des détraqueur arrivaient car c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois.

Et il n'y eut plus aucun doute là-dessus quand ils arrivèrent à l'angle du couloir, les cinq amis virent une bonne demi-douzaine de créatures encapuchonnées se diriger vers eux.

- Oh non… murmura Ginny en voyant que les détraqueur n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de vouloir s'arrêter avant d'être arriver jusqu'à eux.

Elle semblait vraiment effrayée et Drago, qui le remarqua, pris sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer et la serra très fort dans la sienne.

Harry, quand à lui, s'était placé juste devant sa petite amie pour éviter qu'une des créatures ne puisse l'atteindre.

Les cinq amis arrivèrent juste à temps à créer des patronum qui firent reculer leurs adversaires qui leur laissèrent ensuite le chemin libre.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres avant de se retrouver au sommet d'un long escalier qui devait, à priori, mener au cachots.

Cela paraissait presque logique que les prisonniers soient retenu là-bas en bas.

Rémus prit la liberté de murmurer le sortilège « lumos » car il avait l'air de faire encore plus sombre en bas qu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent.

Ils descendirent quelques marches puis, ils virent un nuage de bêtes se déplacer vers eux.

Quand l'essaim fut arriver assez près d'eux, les cinq amis n'eurent plus aucun mal à les identifier.

Des lutins de Cornouaille.

Les trois cinquième années se rappelaient avoir déjà eut à faire à de telles créatures sur pendant leur deuxième année.

Lorsque Gilderoy Lockart avait décidé de leur faire faire quelques travaux pratiques.

Heureusement, malgré le désastre de ce cours, ils se souvenaient encore de la formule.

- Rictusempra !   (1)

Quatre faisceau de lumière se dirigèrent vers les bestioles et les frappèrent de plein fouet.

Quatre seulement, parce que Ginny n'ayant pas eu le même professeur durant sa deuxième année n'avait pas appris ce sortilège à l'école et ses trois amis n'avaient pas pensé à le leur apprendre.

Ils restaient à présent une dizaine de lutins mais ceux-ci commençaient à mordre les cinq amis et ils avaient peur de blesser l'un deux s'ils lançaient la formule.

Mais quand Harry vit qu'un des lutins était entrain de s'acharner sur le bras nu d'Hermione qui commençait à saigner.

Alors, il prit quand même le risque et la petite bête explosa au contact du sortilège qu'avait lancé le jeune homme.

L'attention des autres créatures fut ainsi détournée une fraction de secondes de leur victime ,ce qui laissa le temps à celles-i de se débarrasser de leurs agresseurs à l'aide de leur pied et de leur poing.

Une fois que toute les bestioles furent à terre, Rémus, Harry, Hermione et Drago récitèrent plusieurs fois de suite la formule et constatèrent avec soulagement que tout les lutins de Cornouaille avaient été vaincus.

Rémus soigna les plaies de tout le monde puisqu'il connaissait un sortilège pour ça.

Les adolescents l'auraient bien aidé mais ils n'avaient répertorié aucun sort curatif à la bibliothèque et ils n'en apprenaient pas en cours alors ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Une fois que toutes les blessures furent soignée, ils continuèrent leur progression au travers des souterrains en suivant toujours le petit soleil rouge qui leur servait de guide dans les profondeurs du château.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient commençaient vraiment à leur donner la chair de poule.

En particulier aux deux jeunes filles qui s'accrochaient presque maladivement aux bras de leur petit copain respectif.

Ceux-ci non plus n'étaient pas très rassurés mais ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.

Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà retrouver dans des endroits aussi effrayant, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux jeunes filles.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils avançaient dans le sous-sol du manoir.

Ils marchaient excessivement lentement mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de ne pas entendre si quelqu'un arrivait et pour ce faire, ils étaient obligé d'avancer à petit pas.

Mais ils commençaient vraiment à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas entrain de tourner en rond même s'ils savaient pertinemment que c'était impossible.

D'une part, ils étaient guidés par la magie et d'autre part, les couloirs étaient parfaitement rectiligne ce qui ne leur laissait pas la possibilité de tourner pour revenir au même endroit à moins de faire demi-tour.

Ils continuèrent encore un moment dans la même direction jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant une porte blindée.

Ils essayèrent de lancer un « alohomora » mais, comme ils s'en doutaient, cela ne marcha pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait utiliser comme sort là-dessus ? demanda Harry.

Les autres réfléchirent quelques instants puis Hermione eut une idée.

- On a qu'à utiliser le sort qui sert à créer des portes…  (2)

- Bonne idée ! approuvèrent en cœur les autres.

- « Ouvrâmes créatum »…

Tout en prononçant la formule, Hermione traça un rectangle sur la porte blindée et lorsqu'elle éloigna sa baguette, ses traits se mirent à briller et la matière qui se trouvait à l'intérieur disparût laissant une ouverture où les cinq amis pourraient se faufiler sans aucun problème.

Mais les aventuriers n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir de la réussite du sort car, à peine eurent-ils franchi leur « porte », ils se retrouvèrent face à des détraqueur.

Heureusement, ceux-ci se trouvaient à quelques mètres seulement et les magiciens eurent le temps de se concentrer sur les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'ils aient pour créer des patronum qui firent fuir leurs ennemis avant que ceux-ci n'aient eu le temps d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Dès que les monstres furent parti, les amis s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient arriver juste devant la prison où étaient gardé enfermés les deux disparu.

Hermione se hâta de recréer une porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer et une fois que se fut fait, les cinq secouristes entrèrent dans la cellule et, tandis que Rémus se précipitait vers Sirius pour défaire ses liens, Harry, lui, alla s'agenouiller auprès de son professeur pour dénouer les siens.

Une fois que les deux prisonniers furent à nouveau libre de mouvement, ils remercièrent leurs « sauveurs » et se remirent debout.

Heureusement que les détraqueur n'avaient pas eu trop d'effet sur eux car, comme ça, ils étaient en état d'aider à la mise en pratique du plan des quatre adolescents.

- Bon, on peut y aller… déclara Sirius, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, entraînant son petit ami avec lui en lui prenant la main.

- Non ! répondit tranquillement Harry.

- Non ?!? s'exclamèrent en chœur son parrain et Rogue, complètement abasourdi, en se retournant vers le jeune sorcier qui venait de faire cette déclaration fracassante.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Patmol.

- Parce qu'on a quelqu'un à envoyant en enfer et quelqu'un d'autre à capturer, si possible.

Comme les deux hommes avaient l'air de n'avoir toujours pas compris, ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole pour expliquer le sortilège tout en se référant à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la page du livre que Harry avait pris soins de placer dans la sacoche, avec les potions.

Une fois que les deux anciens prisonniers furent enfin au courant de tout, le jeune orphelin sortit les petites fioles de son sac et en passa une à chacune des personnes présentes.

Ils burent tous la potion.

- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Drago qui n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette cellule qui lui rappelait trop l'endroit où il avait été torturé et où il avait vu sa mère se faire exécuter par son père quelques mois plus tôt.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Harry se concentra mentalement sur l'image de son pire ennemi.

- Pointe vers Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Une même étincelle rouge sortit de sa baguette, se dirigea vers la sortie des cachots et les sept sorciers la suivirent…

**Voilà, la suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

**  
(1) je ne sais pas si cette formule à cet effet là dans les livres, mais en tout cas dans mon jeux pour PC « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets » c'est le cas, alors j'ai mis ça.**

**(2) Pour ceux qui regarde « Charmed », ce sortilège à le même effet que celui qu'utilise Prue et Piper pour entrer dans la prison quand elles sont dans le futur.******


	29. le sortilège du pentacle

Salut, voilà le nouveaux chapitre mais tout d'abord, les réponses à mes revieweur :

Andrée Ann : Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et pour ce qui est de m'arrêter là, il le fallait bien pour garder le suspens…

Sarah : Alors pour répondre à tes questions, oui je sais qui est Paige mais tu as raison, ce sort est utilisé dans les anciens épisodes. Dans la saison 2 en fait. Et sinon, je suis Suisse.

Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire…

Chapitre 29

Les sept magiciens suivirent la petite lumière rouge à travers le manoir tout en discutant.

Les cinq sauveteurs eurent la bonne surprise de voir que Sirius et Sévérus n'étaient plus si ennemis que ça et qu'ils commençaient même à bien s'entendre.

Mais après tout, après avoir passé plus de deux semaines seuls tout les deux, enfermés dans un cachot, ils devaient quand même avoir eu le temps de régler leur compte et de discuter un peu.

Ils avancèrent rapidement, sans tomber sur des maléfices ni sur quelque créature qui aurait pu leur causer des ennuis jusqu'à l'entrée du château puisque, étant déjà passé par là, Rémus et les adolescents avaient fait le ménage.

Mais à partir de cet endroit, ils commencèrent à ralentir le pas et prirent garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit car aucun d'entre eux n'était venu dans cette partie du manoir et ils ne savaient donc pas ce qui les attendait.

Même s'ils étaient vraiment pressé d'en finir, il fallait tout de même rester prudents.

Comme le dirait Maugrey : Vigilance Constante !

Les sept sorciers arrivèrent devant une porte close, d'où provenaient plusieurs voix.

Deux pour être exacte.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte et, cette fois, ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Voldemort qui, de toute évidence, s'adressait à un de ses serviteurs.

Quand celui-ci répondit, le petit groupe ne manqua pas de reconnaître Queudvert.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres pour pouvoir discuter sans risquer d'attirer l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Et là, comment vous voulez faire ? demanda Rémus aux quatre adolescents.

- Et bien, comme c'est Hermione et moi qui devons être au centre, on va entrer en premier, stupéfixier Peter. Comme ça, l'attention de Voldemort sera dirigée sur nous et vous pourrez vous placer autour de nous sans qu'il vous remarque. Exposa Harry.

- On n'aura pas le temps de se mettre en place avant qu'il ne vous attaque. Assura le professeur Rogue.

- On créera une bouclier de protection. Expliqua Hermione.

- Et vous êtes sûrs que ça suffira à vous protéger ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, avoua son filleul. Mais il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie.

- De toute façon, continua sa petite amie. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Alors, allez-y. Leur dit Drago.

Les deux volontaires hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la porte pendant que les autres restèrent en retrait.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils l'ouvrirent en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible pour attirer l'attention des deux interlocuteurs.

Ce qui marcha fort-bien d'ailleurs car Quedvert et même Voldemort se turent et retournèrent la tête vers eux dans la seconde qui suivit leur entrée.

Harry ne mit pas très longtemps avant de stupéfixier Pettigrow et que le corps de celui-ci ne retombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva toute de suite du siège dans lequel il était confortablement installé et se rapprocha des deux jeunes gens qui faisaient du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas montrer leur peur.

- Tiens, tiens… Harry Potter et son amie daignent me faire honneur de leur présence. Après tout ce temps, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus…

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'abandonnerai des personnes à qui je tiens entre tes mains, Tom… Questionna Harry en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Les deux adolescents purent voir le visage de leur ennemi se contracter à l'entente de l'appellation du jeune orphelin.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… siffla le Lord entre ses dents.

- Désolé, il me semblait pourtant que c'était ton nom…

- Je ne supporterais pas ton insolence plus longtemps. Une dernière parole avant de mourir ? demanda Voldemort.

- Oui, je te conseille de te rappeler le proverbe moldu qui dit qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…

Lord Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais avant de lever sa baguette et de la pointer dans la direction des deux adolescents.

Apparemment, il était plus que sûr de gagner cette fois-ci.

- Je pensais juste que tu serais assez intelligent pour venir seul et ne pas mettre ton amie en danger. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je vais te laisser le temps de la voir mourir…

Harry ne répondit rien mais fixa son ennemi droit dans les yeux en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cela augmenterait considérablement la puissance des sortilèges qu'ils lanceraient.

- Avada Kedavra ! lança le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et se dirigea droit vers la jeune fille mais n'eut pas l'occasion de l'atteindre puisque Harry et Hermione se concentrèrent de toute leur force pour faire apparaître un bouclier juste devant eux qui les protégeraient devant eux.

L'Avada Kedavra rebondit sur la protection des deux adolescents et se redirigea vers le plafond.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ça ? Il est impossible de contrer un Avada Kedavra.

- Et ben, il faut croire que vous ne savez pas tout de la magie… Ironisa Hermione qui avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour oser parler.

Pendant que les deux jeunes adolescents étaient entrain de parler à Voldemort pour détourner son attention, celui-ci ne vit pas que les cinq autres sorciers se plaçaient tout autour d'eux.

Ils rasaient les murs et, par chance, ils n'étaient pas obligé de passer juste ne face du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione et Harry jetaient, discrètement, de temps en temps des coups d'œil oblique à leurs amis pour surveiller leur progression.

Harry, pour ne pas que son ennemi ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, posa la question qu'il aurait normalement posé immédiatement même s'il savait pertinemment que son ennemi ne lui répondrait jamais.

- Où as-tu enfermé mon parrain ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tu répondre ? Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. De toute façon, ça ne te servirais pas à grand chose, puisque tu ne sortiras jamais vivant de là.

- Et ben tu vois, j'ai bien l'intention que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant moi…

- Et tu crois vraiment que ce sont deux adolescents qui vont pouvoir m'arrêter ?

- Deux adolescents ? Non.

Le masque de froideur qu'affichait Voldemort se changea soudain en une expression totalement perdue.

Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Tu l'as dit toi même, je ne prendrais jamais le risque de mettre la vie de mon amie en danger. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais amenée avec moi si on était que deux. Après tout, on aurait aucune chance de nous en sortir vivant.

- Tu dis que vous n'êtes pas que deux, mais je ne sens pas la présence de Dumbledore…

- Et qui te dis que je parle de Dumbledore ? Après tout, il y a beaucoup d'autre personnes de mon entourage qui veulent ta mort.

- De toute façon, personne ne peut me tuer…

- Voyons, il me semble déjà te l'avoir dit, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit meurt…

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut alors une expression encore plus étonnée…

Harry ne voulait pas le tuer.

La chose en elle-même était déjà très étonnante mais en plus, il voulait libérer les « prisonniers » puis retourner à Poudlard.

Ce qui était parfaitement impossible tant qu'il serait en vie.

Comment est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

Voldemort vit deux sourires identiques apparaître sur le visage de Harry et Hermione lorsque ceux-ci constatèrent que leur cinq alliés étaient en place.

Il ne restaient plus qu'une seule chose à faire avant qu'ils puissent commencer le rituel.

Il fallait que les deux adolescents étendent la protection créée autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de les protéger tout les sept.

Cela ne risquerait pas de faire entrave aux rituels puisque aucun bouclier, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait arrêter celui-ci.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et lorsque ce fut enfin fait, Harry fit signe à Ginny de commencer l'incantation.

- Par Arès, Dieu de la guerre… récita cette dernière à voix haute.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna vivement dans la direction de la jeune fille mais, déjà, Drago continuait.

- Par Hermès, Dieu des voyageurs…

Et ce manège continua jusqu'à ce que Sirius, Sévérus et Rémus eurent récité chacun leur partie de la formule.

- Par Poséidon, Dieu de la mer…

- Par Hadès, Dieu des Enfers… 

- Par Zeus, Dieu des dieux…

Lorsque cela fut fait, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de réciter, leurs mains toujours liées, la dernière partie du rituel.

- Par Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour, que cet être maléfique dont l'âme est si noir, soit condamné aux tourments éternels dans la dimension où règnent les Enfers…

A peine eurent-ils fini de parler, qu'une lumière rouge jaillit du sol, traçant ainsi un pentacle tout autour des huit personnes de la pièce.

La lumière aveuglante se propagea dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur de deux mètres.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous séparer les uns des autres par la barrière de lumière sauf Harry, Hermione et Voldemort qui étaient au même endroit.

Harry avait maintenant attirer Hermione plus vers lui et celle-ci était entourée par les bras de son petit ami.

Les deux adolescents et leur ennemis virent alors le plancher juste au-dessous d'eux se dématérialiser et un gouffre qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond se créer.

Mais ils pouvaient facilement distinguer la lave qui recouvrait les murs…

Tout les trois, même Voldemort commencèrent à paniquer.

Les deux adolescents ne voyaient vraiment pas comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient échapper à une chute sans fin dans ces Enfers brûlant.

Ils reculèrent le plus qu'ils pouvaient mais se heurtèrent vite à la barrière lumineuse qui les séparaient de leurs amis.

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut exactement le même réflexe mais, lui aussi fut retenu par la séparation rouge.

La bouche du gouffre s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre les endroits où les trois sorciers se trouvaient et Voldemort tomba à l'intérieur du trou.

Les deux adolescents s'apprêtaient à suivre le même chemin mais une force invisible les retint.

Quand ils regardèrent sous eux, ils virent qu'ils étaient tombé sur une sorte de nuage doré qui les maintenait en suspension dans les airs.

Le nuage s'éleva d'environs un mètre au-dessus du niveau du sol et, une fois qu'ils furent à cette hauteur, les deux adolescents purent voir une lumière encore plus aveuglante que celle qui constituait le pentacle, émané de la bouche du gouffre, avant de disparaître entièrement, laissant le plancher réapparaître et la lumière du pentacle s'évanouir pour laisser dans la pièce l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passé du tout.

Le nuage doré maintint encore les deux amoureux dans les airs quelques instants avant de s'évaporer.

Ils retombèrent alors sur le sol et prirent quelques secondes pour laisser leurs yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité nouvelle de la pièce.


	30. réunion au sommet

Salut, ben mon histoire est bientôt finie plus qu'un chapitre.

Désolée d'avoir mis si long pour celui-ci mais j'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le dernier.

Si j'ai pris plus de temps que d'habitude c'est que je commence à traduire une fic de l'anglais.

D'ailleurs, vous devrez bientôt la voir sur le site mais je ferais tout de même une suite à celle-ci.

Enfin si vous le souhaiter.

Alors si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite pour Harry et ses amis, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Envoyez-moi des review…

Note au revieweur…

Pam phenixia Potter : Et bien, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Sinon, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre que je devrais poster d'ici peu…

Sarah : 1. ta question sure Charmed. Et ben en résumé, Phoebe convainc les jurés de l'innocence de l'accusé en faisant revenir l'esprit de la victime qui dit qui est son assassin. Ensuite, il est libérer et puis Léo utilise une poudre pour effacer la mémoire des jurés. 2. Sinon, tu as tout compris au sujet de ma fic…

Chapitre 30

Les deux adolescents étaient assis par terre, se tenant toujours aussi fermement la main, et ils jetèrent un coup d'œil circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

Ils purent alors constater, qu'ils étaient apparemment les seuls sur qui le sortilège avait eu de l'effet.

Les autres vinrent les rejoindre au centre de la salle et leur demandèrent s'ils allaient bien.

Heureusement pour eux, leur chute n'avait été que de un mètre, ce qui fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas blessé et donc, ils purent répondre à leurs amis par l'affirmative.

Harry et Hermione se relevèrent et époussetèrent brièvement leurs vêtements.

- Euh… ça a marché ? Questionna Drago.

- Je crois que oui… répondit Harry. On a eu chaud… ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, visiblement encore sous le choc de ce qui avait failli leur arriver à elle et Harry.

L'endroit où ils avaient envoyé Voldemort avait vraiment l'air épouvantable.

Il devait y faire plus chaud que dans un four, utilisé au maximum de sa puissance et tout ce qui les séparait de cet enfer, c'était un minuscule nuage doré !

- On devrait peut-être y aller ? suggéra Ginny, avec raison.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence et Rémus lança le « mobilicorpus » sur le corps inanimé de Pettigrow puis avança vers la sortie, immédiatement suvit de ses deux contemporains puis, de Drago et Ginny.

Hermione s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsqu'elle vit Harry prendre la direction opposée et se rendre vers l'endroit où se tenait encore le seigneur des ténèbres quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il semblait fixé un objet sur le sol, mais pour en avoir le cœur net, la jeune fille le suivit et arriva à sa hauteur au moment où il ramassait quelque chose sur le plancher.

En y regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique.

Sûrement celle de Lord Voldemort !

- Harry, est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est bien la baguette de Voldemort… répondit-il en fourrant sa trouvaille dans la sacoche qu'il portait toujours.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas la garder ? s'étonna-t-elle, mi-effrayée, mi-dégoûtée ?

- Si, pour prouver à Dumbledore et a Fudge qu'on a réellement réussis à se débarrassé de Voldemort.

- Je ne pense pas que Fudge va nous croire, même si on lui montre cette baguette. Il dira simplement qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dumbledore sait très bien que ma baguette et celle de Voldemort ont le même « ingrédient » à l'intérieur. Une plume de Fumseck. Et comme les baguettes qui sont sœurs ne peuvent pas agir l'une contre l'autre, il suffira de les faire s'attaquer l'une, l'autre et on aura la preuve que c'est bien celle de Voldemort.

L'expression de Hermione se changea alors en un magnifique sourire.

Elle n'avait plus pensé que si les deux baguettes agissaient l'une contre l'autre, il y aurait inévitablement le priori Incantatem, ce qui serait une preuve indéniable que c'est la baguette de Voldemort.

Et comme le seigneur des ténèbres n'auraient quand même pas laissé son arme à la portée de Harry, cela signifierait sans doute possible, qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

- Eh ! Vous venez… les appela soudainement Sirius, du pas de la porte.

- On arrive !!!

Les deux amoureux rejoignirent alors les autres et ils sortirent du château des Jedusor à toute vitesse..

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va rentrer ?

- Ben, en transplanant… le renseigna Sirius sur un ton qui mettait bien en avant l'évidence de la chose.

- En transplanant ? Vous êtes venus comme ça ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Rémus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement é

- Tu as pu les transporter les quatre avec toi ? s'étonna Sévérus.

- Non ! mais tout le monde ici sait transplaner… renseigna Rémus.

Voyant que si ça continuait comme ça, la discussion s'éterniserait le pourquoi du comment, Harry interrompit ses aînés.

- On vous expliquera pourquoi plus tard. Il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant…

- Tu es si pressé que ça qu'on se fasse tuer ? Questionna ironiquement Drago.

- Que vous vous fassiez tuer ? reprirent en chœur Sirius et Sévérus.

- Ah c'est vrai, on avait peut-être oublié de vous précisez que le professeur Dumbledore nous avait strictement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de vous libérer ? Questionna Harry, en faisant semblant d'avoir oublier qu'ils avaient omis ce détail.

Les deux adultes regardèrent le jeune garçon qui leur fit un grand sourire on ne peut plus forcé.

Puis, ils se retournèrent vers Rémus, étonné, pour avoir quelques explications…

- C'est effectivement ce qui nous avait demandé, mais on allait tout de même pas attendre à rien faire ? répondit innocemment celui-ci.

- Il aura peut-être pas remarqué notre absence ? suggéra Hermione.

- Peut-être, concéda Rémus. Mais il nous verra certainement arriver… Ou du moins Hagrid puisqu'on devra traverser le par cet que ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il ne soit pas dans la forêt Interdite en ce moment…

Les cinq sauveteurs soupirèrent…

Ils allaient avoir droit à une morale d'enfer…

- Alors, on y va ! les pressa Harry.

- Ouais, allons-y ! renchérit Sirius. Mais on passe par la forêt ou la cabane hurlante ?

- La cabane hurlante ! s'exclamèrent en chœur tous les autres.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de crier…

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel alors que son parrain, de toute évidence, peinait à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Bon, on se retrouve dans la cabane hurlante… décréta le jeune adolescent.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et, tous, transplanèrent à l'intérieur de la petite maison.

Rémus emporta Queudvert avec lui et ils remontèrent tous à la surface en empruntant le long tunnel qui débouchait juste au-dessous du saule cogneur, en plein milieu du parc qui entourait l'immense château.

Ils le traversèrent tranquillement mais, apparemment, ils avaient du se tromper sur Hagrid car celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout être dehors…

Ils voulaient se rendre dans le bureau du directeur pour l'informer de la réussite du sauvetage des deux hommes et aussi de la « disparition » de Voldemort et décidèrent de passer par la grande salle, se disant que se serait certainement plus rapide mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

En fait, ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention à ne pas faire de bruit, ils étaient plutôt entrain de discuter et de rire tous ensemble pendant que le corps de Peter flottait derrière eux dans les airs…

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, ils se figèrent et stoppèrent toute conversation.

- Ça, c'était pas prévu… murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Les autres ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

En effet, devant eux se trouvaient presque tout les professeurs de Poudlard, même Trawleney était, exceptionnellement, descendue de la tour où elle résidait habituellement de jour comme de nuit.

Ils avaient été tout aussi surpris que les nouveaux arrivants, si ce n'est plus.

Cela était surtout dû au fait que les deux premiers à être entré dans la pièce étaient Sirius et Harry qui marchaient côte à côte, ce dernier, pensant que personne ne serait debout dans le château à cette heure-là, n'ayant pas repris sa forme animagus…

Et comme seul Dumbledore et Arabella Figg savait que Sirius était innocent et que les autres enseignants n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion de voir le corps stupéfixer de Pettigrow, celui-ci étant tout derrière, ils levèrent automatiquement leur baguette vers l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban et lancèrent chacun un sortilège de stupéfaxion sur lui.

Ils avaient été tellement rapide que même Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire.

Heureusement, Harry était juste à côté et avait commencer à se concentrer au moment où les professeurs avaient empoigner leur baguette.

Il plaça sa main en avant et le même bouclier qu'il avait utilisé à plusieurs reprise avec ses amis se forma juste devant son parraine et empêcha les sortilège de l'atteindre en les déviant en direction du plafond.

Les enseignants furent tellement abasourdis par cette réaction que Dumbledore eut le temps de leur dire de ne plus attaquer pendant que, de son côté, Sirius remerciait son filleul pour son brillant réflexe.

Au bout de quelques secondes, quand tout le monde se fut calmé et que le choc de voir tout le monde réuni dans la même pièce fut passé, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bon, alors, venez tous vous asseoir… demanda-t-il tout d'abord à l'intention des sept aventuriers.

Il fit apparaître des chaises pour que tout le monde puisse prendre place et, lorsque Rémus vint à son tour, il apporta magiquement le corps de Queudvert au professeur Dumbledore sous le regard ébahi de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une seule table et attendaient patiemment que le directeur reprenne son discours où ils l'avaient laissé.

Les quatre adolescents avaient soudainement trouvé la contemplation de leur pied très intéressante.

Ils savaient très bien qu'ils avaient désobéi aux directives de Dumbledore et n'en était pas fiers, et Rémus également puisque son rôle d'adulte aurait été de les empêcher de mettre ce plan a exécution et qu'au lieu de ça, il les avait aidé.

Le directeur daigna enfin reprendre la parole.

- Vous aimeriez sans doute savoir la raison d'une réunion générale de professeur au beau milieu de la nuit ? interrogea-t-il à l'intention des sept dernières personnes à être entrées.

Ceux-ci hochèrent bien évidemment la tête car c'était effectivement la question qu'ils se posaient en ce moment-même.

- Et bien, cela est du à la soudaine disparition de quatre élèves…

Les quatre élèves sous-entendus se trouvant dans la pièce, le regard de Dumbledore était donc appuyé sur eux.

Harry prit enfin la parole pour poser la question qui le tracassait.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu savoir qu'on était plus dans les dortoirs ?

- Eh bien, le ministre de la magie voulait envoyer des Aurores secourir votre professeur. Ils avaient prévu de le faire demain matin et comme ça aurai mis Sirius en danger, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous pour que nous allions tous ensemble là-bas, cette nuit. Mais apparemment vous n'avez pas attendu mon feu-vert pour passer à l'action.

Les quatre adolescents qui entre-temps avait relever les yeux, encrèrent à nouveau leur regard sur le sol.

- Mais, à ce que je vois, votre plan à marcher. Donc je vais éviter de vous faire la morale… ajouta-t-il, son sourire malicieux étant revenu sur ses lèvres.

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny furent tous soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle et Rémus aussi.

Heureusement que tout cela n'allait pas créer de problème aux enfants.

- Par contre, je vais vous demander de m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait là-bas, mais avant je voudrais juste que Sirius raconte ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé il y a quatorze ans, à ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. Je l'aurai bien fait moi-même mais tu es quand même mieux placé que moi pour le faire.

Sirius soupira.

Raconter cette histoire, encore une fois, n'était pas ce qu'il avait le plus envie de faire mais il commença tout de même son récit.

Les adolescents Sévérus et Rémus n'écoutaient qu'à moitié, connaissant déjà l'histoire de leur ami par cœur.

Ils sentaient leur paupières se fermer tout seule tellement ils étaient fatigués et espéraient silencieusement que le directeur ne les retiendraient pas trop longtemps.

Ils chuchotaient entre eux et les autres dirent à Harry de montrer la page arrachée du livre et la baguette de Voldemort au professeur Dumbledore, comme ça, ils n'auraient pas besoin de tout expliquer.

Le discours de Sirius dura encore quelques minutes et lorsqu'il eut terminé, les professeurs étaient tellement abasourdi que rien n'aurait pu les étonner d'avantage.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

- Bon, alors… lança le directeur à l'intention des six autres. Lequel d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tous regardèrent Harry et celui-ci fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

C'est-à-dire qu'il sortit de sa sacoche l'explication du rituel qu'ils avaient accomplis et la baguette magique du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il se leva et alla donner les deux objets au directeur qui s'en saisit avec stupeur.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'examiner la baguette, savant très bien d'où elle provenait.

En revanche, il lut attentivement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la page et le sourire sur ses lèvres se fit plus grand.

- Et donc, vous avez réussi à accomplir ce rituel jusqu'au bout.

Les sept hochèrent la tête.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année…

Il allait demander des détails, mais sembla enfin remarquer les airs fatigués qu'affichaient les visages des sept personnes venant de revenir et se ravisa…

- Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser aller vous coucher. Après tout ça, vous avez vraiment besoin de repos. Moi, je vais appeler le ministre pour lui demander d'annuler l'opération qu'il avait prévu demain et aussi pour qu'il s'occupe d'un certain mangemort. Allez ! bonne nuit.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement car l'accomplissement du rituel les avaient fatigués et ils n'avaient pas dormis de toute la nuit.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortire mais, Harry fut rappeler par le directeur.

- Oh Harry ! Pourrais tu me donner ta baguette. Je te la rendrais demain, c'est juste pour si Monsieur Fudge ne voudrait pas me croire.

Harry comprit et apporta sa baguette à Dumbledore puis alla rejoindre ses amis et tous allèrent se coucher dans leur lits respectifs.


	31. une nouvelle vie

Salut tout le monde… et bien voilà mon dernier chapitre est enfin arrivé.

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ceux qui ont lu cette histoire en entier et tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Maintenant, dites-moi si vous trouvez que cette histoire vaut la peine d'avoir une suite ou non…

Réponse au reviewer :

Pr Lupin : Et ben, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de romantisme dans ce chapitre mais comme je n'en ai pas beaucoup mis dans l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas changer du tout au tout, mais j'espère que ça te plaira comme ça. Sinon, pour poster ta fic sur ff.net, va regarder ce lien : http://groups.msn.com/lespotterfictions/commentsinscrireffnet.msnw

Andre Ann : je te remercie pour ces compliments. Alors, pour ce qui est de ma traduction, je l'ai déjà postée en entier. Le titre c'est : Wake of Darkness

Sarah : alors je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et pour ta question sur Charmed je ne suis pas sure parce que ça ait un moment que j'ai vu l'épisode mais je crois qu'à la fin, il ne dise pas si Phoebe est enceinte mais il me semble qu'elle a un pouvoir qui lui permet de lancer du feu. Sinon, je sais que Piper à mangé un des bonbons que Cole avait fabriquer pour que Phoebe tombe plus facilement enceinte… Et pour ce qui est de la fic que j'ai traduis, ça s'appelle Wake of Darkness et c'est basé sur le couple Sirius/Rémus.

Chapitre 31

Tout les sept dormirent très bien cette nuit-là.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment épuisé et que, comme ils n'avaient plus aucun soucis, ils pouvaient maintenant  reposer en paix.

Et, heureusement pour les quatre adolescents, on était samedi, ce qui veut dire qu'ils pouvaient dormir aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réellement besoins d'être là quand Fudge viendrait rendre visite à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ayant Queudvert pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius et la baguette de Harry avec laquelle il pourrait agir contre celle de Voldemort pour prouver la « mort » de celui-ci.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se trouvaient le directeur, Sirius, Rémus, Minerva et Sévérus qui attendaient en silence que Fudge daigne enfin arriver.

Peter avait été attaché à une chaise et Dumbledore lui avait lancé un sortilège pour ne pas qu'il puisse reprendre sa forme animagus avant de le réanimer.

Sirius, par contre, s'était transformé en chien et avait posé affectueusement sa tête sur les genoux de son ami loup-garou qui la lui caressait machinalement pendant qu'il ronronnait comme un petit chaton.

Ils avaient tous été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'ils puissent témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit sauf le professeur MacGonagall qui, elle, avait tenu à être présente pour voir ce qui aller se passer car elle était quand même très attachée au Maraudeur et savoir que Sirius avait du passé douze ans à Azkaban alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de mal l'avait beaucoup attristée.

Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau et Minerva alla l'ouvrir.

Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait un ministre de la magie de fort mauvaise humeur.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'annulé l'opération qu'il avait planifiée en lui disant qu'il y avait une très bonne raison à cela mais en refusant toutefois de préciser laquelle.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'annuler cette mission. Vous êtes devenu fous…

Mais le directeur lui coupa la parole pour essayer de lui expliquer calmement ses raisons.

- Voyons Cornélius, calmez-vous. Cette mission n'avait plus aucune raison d'être puisque plus personne n'est retenu prisonnier.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que le ministre sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Sévérus dans la pièce.

- Voyez-vous Cornélius, il se trouve que quatre de mes élèves ainsi que Rémus ici-présent ait trouvé que l'on mettait trop longtemps à agir et se sont chargé d'organiser une mission de sauvetage eux-même…

- Quoi ?!?

- Mais ils n'ont pas seulement libéré Sévérus mais ont aussi mis au point un plan pour se débarrasser de Voldemort…

A l'entente de ce nom, Minerva et Fudge frémirent mais ce dernier se reprit vite.

- Voyons Albus, ils n'ont pas pu réussir. Vous savez bien que personne ne peut tuer le seigneur des ténèbres et encore moins des enfants.

- Ils ne l'ont pas tué. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une autre dimension. Et d'ailleurs, voici sa baguette.

Sur ce, le directeur sortit la baguette du mage noir et la mit entre les mains de Fudge qui avait maintenant l'air dérouté.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui me prouve que cette baguette est bien celle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Dumbledore sortit calmement la baguette de Harry d'un des tiroirs de son bureau pendant que les autres soupiraient, commençant à être exaspérer et énervé par l'attitude de leur ministre.

- Voici la baguette de Harry, Cornélius. Comme Monsieur Ollivander pourra vous le confirmer, elle sont faites à partir du même éléments. C'est à dire, une plume de Fumseck.

- Je ne vois pas où ça nous mène.

Malgré cette interruption, Dumbledore continua tranquillement son explication.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que deux baguettes jumelles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, il se crée un lien magique entre les deux. Nous allons donc les faire s'attaquer l'une l'autre pour prouver que cette baguette appartient bien à Voldemort.

Le ministre marmonnait quelques bribes de phrase incompréhensibles mais fini quand même par accepter.

Lui et le directeur se lancèrent le sort « expelliarmus » et il se passa exactement le même phénomène que lors du duel entre Harry et Voldemort l'année précédente.

Dumbledore brisa le lien au bout de quelques secondes.

Fudge n'avait plus d'autre alternative que d'accepter le fait que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus de ce monde.

Cornélius se préparait à repartir au ministère mais le professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

- Cornélius, nous avons encore une dernière chose à régler.

Fudge fonça les sourcils, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont le directeur de Poudlard voulait parler.

Il avait été tellement pris dans sa discussion qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Pettigrow dans la pièce.

- Il s'agit de l'affaire « Sirius Black ».

- Black ??? Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé Albus…

- Je sais mais j'ai une chose à vous dire à son sujet. Il est innocent…

- Vous plaisantez Albus ? Il a tué au moins une dizaine de personne dont Peter Pettigrow…

- Cornélius, si vous aviez pris le temps d'observer les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce, vous auriez sans doute remarqué la présence de Peter, bien en vie… annonça calmement Dumbledore en désignant le recoin de la pièce où était attaché Queudvert, toujours habillé en mangemort.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le ministre ouvrit de grand yeux, tout en bafouillant que c'était impossible, que Peter était mort depuis quatorze ans…

Il avait l'air si déconcerté que Sévérus, Rémus et Minerva peinait visiblement à garder leur sérieux.

- Vous devriez peut-être faire un procès en règle pour rétablir l'innocence de Sirius Black. Suggéra malicieusement Dumbledore.

- Euh… oui… oui, bien sûr. Mais il faudrait déjà retrouver Black pour ce faire.

- Il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là, je peux vous assurer qu'il sera présent au procès.

- Quoi ?!? Vous savez où il se trouve et vous avez rien dit au ministère… Depuis combien de temps le protégez-vous ? demanda Fudge, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Depuis que je sais qu'il est innocent… répondit docilement Dumbledore.

Le ministre ne sembla pas trop satisfait de la réponse, mais vu qu'il saurait bientôt toute la vérité, il s'en contenta.

- Très bien, le procès aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Je vais envoyer des Aurors venir chercher le mangemort. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous dire avec plus de précision quand aura lieu le procès… Sur ce, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Et il partit en redonnant tout d'abord la baguette de Voldemort à Dubledore qui lui avait demandé de la lui rendre.

Pour tout explication, il avait dit qu'il travaillait sur un projet pour lequel il aurait besoin de cet objet.

Il ne donna pas plus de précision et il n'en dit pas plus non plus aux autres.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, le directeur laissa les autres repartirent vaguer à leur occupation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Rémus se trouvaient dans leur « salle commune » à moitié allonger sur le canapé.

Sirius était confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant, appuyé sur son torse.

- C'est génial Sirius. S'enthousiasma Rémus. Tu te rends compte, tu vas enfin être innocenté…

- Ouais… je vais enfin pouvoir me balader à nouveau dans les rues sous ma forme humaine. Ça commençait à me manquer.

- Et Harry pourra venir habiter avec toi…

- Avec nous. Et seulement s'il le veut.

- Vu comme il déteste son oncle et sa tante, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera immédiatement.

- Tu as raison… admit Sirius en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres pour faire face au visage souriant de son ami avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il força les lèvres de Rémus pour approfondir le baiser auquel son amant répondait…

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il devait être autour des onze heures.

Il descendit dans la salle commune où se trouvait déjà la totalité des Griffondors qui lui annoncèrent la « mort » de Voldemort qui leur avait été annoncée par Dumbledore lors du déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas donner le nom des personnes qui l'avaient éliminé à la demande générale des sept amis.

Harry dut alors jouer la personne qui ne savait rien du tout et fit semblant d'être surpris.

Il chercha alors des yeux ses deux amies mais comme il ne les vit pas, il en jugea qu'elle devait être encore entrain de dormir.

Comme il n'avait pas mangé et que le repas dans la grande salle devait être terminer depuis un bon bout de temps, il sortit de la tour Griffondor et se rendit directement aux cuisines où il retrouva Drago qui venait, lui aussi, de se réveiller.

Les deux garçons furent bientôt rejoint par Hermione et Ginny qui, elles aussi, avaient besoin de se restaurer et avaient eu la même idée que leur copains.

Ils restèrent manger là-bas tout en discutant des derniers événements survenus.

Ils se demandaient surtout comment c'était passé l'entretient avec Fudge et comment celui-ci avait réagi à la vue de Pettigrow.

Mais avec Dumbledore, tout avait du se passer comme sur des roulettes et Sirius serait sûrement bientôt libre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils sortirent des cuisines, non sans avoir remercier les elfes de maison, puis partirent en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors où ils avaient l'intention de se rendre.

Mais en chemin, ils croisèrent Sirius et Rémus qui les cherchaient depuis un bon moment déjà.

Vu que Patmol était sous sa forme canine, ce fut son ami qui leur adressa la parole.

- Harry, Sirius aimerait te parler…

- Ah ! d'accord… Merci Rémus.

Après cela, le jeune homme partit en suivant son parrain, non sans avoir tout d'abord embrasser amoureusement sa petite amie.

Une fois que les deux hommes furent seuls, dans une pièce totalement vide, Sirius reprit enfin sa forme humaine et alla s'asseoir, à côté d'Harry, sur une des tables.

- Alors, Sirius, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Et bien, comme tu le sais, Dumbledore a convoqué Fudge et il a pu constater que Queudvert était en vie…

- Ouais…

- Et bien, je vais avoir droit à un procès en règle alors je voulais te demander eux chose. La première c'est si tu voulais bien témoigner pour moi ?

- Bien évidemment, Sirius ! s'exclama Harry.

Son parrain lui fit un petit sourire avant de continuer.

- Et la deuxième ? demanda le jeune orphelin.

- Et bien, tu sais très bien que je suis ton parrain et que tes parents m'avaient choisi pour m'occuper de toi s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Alors, veux-tu venir habiter avec moi et Rémus ?

- C'est vrai ! s'écria Harry, fou de joie en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr !!!

Le parrain d'Harry lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, tellement content que Harry veuille bien habiter chez lui.

Après cette petite discussion, les deux garçons se rejoignirent leurs quatre amis dans les quartiers des Maraudeurs.

La semaine suivante, ils assistèrent tous au procès que Sirius remporta aisément.

Vu le nombres de personnes qui avaient témoigné en sa faveur, dont Harry, Hermione, Drago, Ginny, Dumbledore, Rémus et Sévérus…, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Ainsi que le témoignage de Peter Pettigrow qui avait ainsi révélé que c'était lui le gardien du secret des Potter, qu'il était un mangemort et que c'était lui qui avait tué tout ces moldus le soir de la mort de Lily et James…

Et une fois que le procès fut terminer, Fudge annonça que Sirius était à présent libre, qu'il recevrait un dédommagement de 10'000 gallions ainsi que le droit de garder Harry chez lui.

D'ailleurs Dumbledore envoya une lettre aux Dursley qui, d'après Harry, avait du sautez de joie en la recevant.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les quatre adolescents travaillèrent énormément pour leurs examens même si, d'après la totalité des professeurs, ils les réussiraient haut la main.

Sirius pouvait maintenant se balader comme il le voulait dans le château sans devoir prendre sa forme animagus et il en profitait pour aider les quatre adolescents, tout comme Rémus.

Lorsque les examens arrivèrent enfin, les quatre adolescents remplirent leur feuilles à la vitesse de la lumière tant ils avaient bien appris.

Le seul où ils eurent un peu de peine, c'est en histoire de la magie mais grâce à l'aide de Lunard qui avait toujours été, d'après ce que disait Patmol, le meilleur de la classe dans cette branche, ils s'en sortirent quand même.

Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé les examens aussi facile sauf Hermione qui, elle, les trouvaient simple depuis la première année qu'elle passait dans le collège de sorciers.

Ils eurent les résultats la semaine qui suivit et les trois cinquième année eurent la surprise de voir qu'ils avaient obtenu les mêmes résultats, c'est-à-dire quinze B.U.S.E.

Tandis que Ginny, elle, avait eu les meilleurs résultats des quatrièmes années.

Maintenant, c'était le dernier jour de cette année scolaire et les deux couples d'adolescents s'étaient isolé, chacun de leur côté, pour passer une soirée romantique.

Harry et Hermione était dans la salle commune des Griffondors, allongé sur le canapé.

La jeune fille était blottie dans les bras de son petit copain qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

Elle entendait les battements réguliers de son corps et sentait la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ils profitaient simplement chacun de la présence de l'autre puisqu'ils allaient bientôt être séparé pour quelque temps.

Pas très longtemps, bien sûr, puisque Sirius et Rémus avait dit à Harry d'inviter ces amis à la maison.

Et Hermione avait dit qu'elle demanderait à ses parents à partir de quand elle pourrait aller chez lui et qu'elle lui enverrait sa réponse par hibou.

Ils ne faisaient aucun mouvement à part, parfois, pour pouvoir s'embrasser.

Ils finirent bientôt par s'endormirent toujours dans cette position, à la douce lumière du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. 

Ginny et Drago, quand à eux, s'était rejoint dans la tour d'astronomie.

Harry leur avait prêter sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre.

Ils étaient tous les deux installé devant la plus haute fenêtre de la tour et observaient tranquillement le village de Pré-au-lard qui était magiquement éclairé par des lumières qui ressemblaient à des lucioles depuis cette distance.

Le jeune homme tenait Ginny étroitement serrée dans ses bras et lui donnait de temps en temps de petit bisous dans le cou.

Les deux amoureux étaient très chanceux car ils n'auraient pas besoin de se séparer pour les vacances puisque Drago allait passer tout l'été chez les Weasley.

Mollie le lui avait immédiatement proposé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Et rien aurait pu faire plus plaisir aux adolescents que savoir qu'ils allaient passer la totalité des vacances ensemble.

Bien sûr, ils avaient promis à Harry de passer quelques jours dans sa nouvelle maison.

Ils restèrent là, encore quelques heures mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir respectif et Ginny fit bien attention de ne pas réveiller ses deux amis lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune.

Le lendemain, ils restèrent tous les quatre ensemble pendant le voyage en train et Sirius et Rémus vinrent s'asseoir dans le même compartiment qu'eux.

Jamais le chemin jusqu'à King Kross leur avait paru aussi court mais cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il devrait se séparer à leur arrivée.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, Drago et Ginny partirent tous les deux dans une direction après avoir dit au revoir aux autres tandis que Harry accompagnait Hermione vers l'endroit où l'attendaient ses parents.

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètre de Monsieur et Madame Granger, où ils échangèrent un long baiser d'adieux avant de partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry regarda sa petite amie s'éloigner un peu avant de partir rejoindre les deux maraudeurs.

Pour lui, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie…

Fin 


End file.
